<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Preventer Zero Force by Nanrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482239">Preventer Zero Force</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanrose/pseuds/Nanrose'>Nanrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Preventer Zero Force [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanrose/pseuds/Nanrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Es el año 201 AC, todo estaba en calma en la tierra y el espacio, sin nada que pareciera interrumpir la paz, hasta el inesperado regreso de Heero Yuy a las fuerzas preventivas…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Preventer Zero Force [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capítulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era fin de año y el baile organizado por la ESUN se llevaría a cabo. Relena estaba llegando a su oficina cuando noto q su secretaria ya había dejado la invitación sobre su escritorio. La miro sin tocarla, sabía lo que era solo que no tenía el ánimo ni la energía para asistir.</p>
<p>-Señorita Darlian buenos días, he dejado la invitación sobre su escritorio- dijo su secretaria recién entrando a su oficina.</p>
<p>-Sí, la he visto muchas gracias-</p>
<p>-¿Desea que le ayude con el atuendo?-</p>
<p>-No es necesario, no estoy segura de asistir-</p>
<p>-Se siente mal señorita Darlian?-</p>
<p>-No para nada no te preocupes- mintió y dijo con una sonrisa forzada</p>
<p>En ese momento sonó el teléfono, ya sentada frente a su escritorio,  Relena acepto la llamada.</p>
<p>-Señorita Relena que gusto verla-</p>
<p>Era Sally Poh en la línea</p>
<p>-Buen día comandante sally-</p>
<p>-En estos momentos estoy a cargo de la fuerza preventiva y debo asignarle a la guardia que la escoltara a la fiesta de fin de año-</p>
<p>-Gracias Sally...-</p>
<p>-Por lo visto el regreso de Heero no la ha animado- Relena sintió sacudir un poco su corazón al escuchar ese nombre, después del percance con Mariemaia, Heero se había marchado y apartado por completo de las fuerzas preventivas hasta hace unos días que había vuelto, algo muy extraño de él.</p>
<p>-Es solo que me he sentido agotada estos últimos días-</p>
<p>-Debería tomarse unas vacaciones-</p>
<p>-Será después cuando la mayoría del trabajo quede listo-</p>
<p>-Entiendo..., le enviare los nombres y datos de su escolta, la llamare después y espero verla más animada</p>
<p>-Gracias Sally-</p>
<p>-Denada señorita Relena- la comunicación se detuvo</p>
<p>Fue inevitablemente para Relena pensar en él, desde los últimos 4 años que estuvo ausente no habían platicado, únicamente ella había podido decirle bienvenido y el asintiendo con la cabeza había seguido su camino. Solo en sueños el parecía alcanzable, era como si siguiera ausente para ella. Su desilusión era una de las principales causas de su falta de energía. Pero pensó un momento</p>
<p>-¿Y si él es parte de la escolta?- emocionada corrió a ver el correo, eran cuatro personas, miro los nombres y rostros con atención pero ninguno era el ex piloto Gundam. Se reprendió a si misma por seguir teniendo esas ilusiones de adolecente.</p>
<p>El fin de año había llegado y Relena se alistaba, su vestido era de corte strapless y largo, el color era azul marino, no había tenido ánimos para ir de compras, así que su asistente le había traído unos vestidos hermosos pero en cuanto vio este, supo que era el indicado, llevaría el cabello recogido lo que la hace ver más adulta y madura ante la prensa, a ella le gustaba pues requería menos cuidado.</p>
<p>Ya en el baile, todos parecían disfrutar del ambiente, platico con algunos líderes de las colonias y personajes de la política, después de su discurso y el brindis se sentía algo mareada por lo que decidió salir al balcón. Escucho que la música de baile comenzaba, cerró los ojos y vino a su mente aquel día en que bailo con Heero, tantos años y aun recordaba esa mirada penetrante con la que la miro aquel día.</p>
<p>De pronto escucho unos pasos deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta al balcón, imagino que sería su escolta.</p>
<p>-Estoy bien, entrare en seguida solo necesitaba aire fresco-</p>
<p>-No parece que solo necesites aire fresco- conocía esa voz que hacia acelerar su corazón a mil por hora.</p>
<p>-...Heero?</p>
<p>Heero se quitó el saco negro con la insignia distintiva de las fuerzas preventivas y lo coloco sobre la espalda descubierta de Relena.</p>
<p>-Gracias...- fueron las únicas palabras que Relena pudo ser capaz de pronunciar.</p>
<p>-Estoy a cargo de tu seguridad y tengo todo listo si decides retirarte, que pienso sería lo mejor-</p>
<p>Su mirada fija en ella la hizo sonrojar un poco.</p>
<p>-Si, ya es tiempo que me retire-</p>
<p>Heero asintió y desapareció</p>
<p>¿Que había sido todo eso?, ¿Está a cargo de mi seguridad?, ¿Realmente era el?, pensó, o ¿acaso estaba ella inconsciente en el balcón?, toco el saco y lo apretó con más fuerza podía sentir su aroma.</p>
<p>-Por dios debo estar soñando- pensó</p>
<p>Camino a la mansión Relena no pudo hablar más con él, quería preguntarle una y mil cosas, como ¿Qué hacía aquí?, ¿porque había decidido volver?, ¿Que había hecho en todo este tiempo apartada de su mundo?, pero no tenía el valor, solo se limitó a darle las gracias por la atención que tuvo con ella devolviéndole su saco, él únicamente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza como ya era costumbre.</p>
<p>Llegando a la mansión Heero abrió la puerta de ella y Relena dio un paso a fuera y tan pronto se levantó sintió que todo le daba vueltas y se volvía borroso, con grandes reflejos Heero evito su caída tomándola de la cintura y deteniéndola sobre su pecho, Relena no estaba completamente inconsciente pero lo suficiente para no tomar total conciencia de su cercanía.</p>
<p>-¿ministra Darlian se encuentra bien?- dijo otro de sus guarda espaldas</p>
<p>-Estará bien debe ser agotamiento- Dijo Heero -La llevare a su habitación-</p>
<p>La tomo por las piernas y la levanto en brazos, se sentía flotar podía ver los ojos de Heero, seguía teniendo esa mirada penetrante, Relena dejo descansar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Heero, esto iba a ser un momento y realmente deseaba que fuera eterno, no lo comprendía, de pronto el parecía sentir algo por ella, otras veces no tanto, otras veces en lo absoluto. Deseaba saber que había en el que era lo que pensaba. Llegando a su habitación únicamente alumbrada por la luz de la luna, Heero la coloco sobre su cama bajándola suavemente, Relena abrio los ojos y lo miro fijamente quería descubrir y ver más allá, él también la veía, Relena subió sus brazos y apretó el cuello de su camisa con sus manos acercando sus labios lo más q pudo a los de él, he inconscientemente sus labios se movieron besándolo sin pensarlo, no hubo respuesta, el beso fue corto y sus labios apenas se posaron sobre los de él, Relena no abrió sus ojos después de eso no quería saber la reacción de él.</p>
<p>-Debes descansar- fue lo último que escucho decirle antes de que la puerta de su habitación se cerrara.</p>
<p>¿Qué diablos había hecho? – Pensó</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al otro día Relena agradeció que no fuera Heero quien la escoltara a su oficina. Pero por otra parte deseaba poder disculparse con él, ¿y si había renunciado a estar a cargo de su seguridad?, pensó. Que tonta había sido no podía dejar de recriminarse a sí misma por lo ocurrido, debió ser el alcohol lo que la impulso a hacer tal cosa, aunque lo deseaba arduamente no debió haberlo hecho, ya no era una niña de 15 años. Llegando a la oficina habían varios arreglos felicitándola por el nuevo año la mayoría eran empresas transportistas espaciales, pero Relena no quería ni mirarlos, una angustia en el pecho no la dejaba en paz.</p>
<p>-Buen día Ministra Darlian- no había escuchado la puerta abrirse tomándola por completo de sorpresa.</p>
<p>Se trataba de la doctora Sally Poh nuevamente.</p>
<p>-Buen día-</p>
<p>-Disculpe que la tome por sorpresa pero me temo que le traigo no muy buenas noticias-</p>
<p>Esto era lo que temía Heero se había marchado de nuevo de su vida, sintió contraer su estómago.</p>
<p>-Se trata de Heero cierto?- dijo Relena</p>
<p>-... si él tuvo que ver en esto, veras esta mañana acudió conmigo y me explico tu estado de salud, me ha dicho que ayer te desvaneciste por completo-</p>
<p>-¿Él te comento eso?- se preocupó por mí, pensó Relena</p>
<p>-Sí, me temo que está exigiéndose demasiado acompáñeme por favor a la clínica debo hacerle unos estudios.</p>
<p>-No debes preocuparte Sally fue solo cansancio no volverá a pasar-</p>
<p>-Hazlo por Heero, lucia bastante preocupado-</p>
<p>Esas últimas palabras de Sally la hicieron ruborizar y Sally al darse cuenta solo sonrió.</p>
<p>-Estaré esperándola afuera señorita Relena- dijo y enseguida abandono la habitación.</p>
<p>Relena se quedó un momento pensando en las palabras de Sally, Heero no había estado esta mañana porque había ido a reportarle su estado de salud, no lo podía creer realmente se preocupaba por ella.</p>
<p>En los cuarteles preventivos Heero se encontraba sentado frente a su ordenador aparentemente concentrado y escribiendo a gran velocidad cuando llego el ex piloto del Gundam 05, Chang Wufei.</p>
<p>-No deberías estar custodiando a la ministra Darlian?-</p>
<p>-¿Tu no deberías estar en la colonia?-</p>
<p>Wufei sonrió- si, supongo que ambos tenemos justificación - dijo</p>
<p>en ese momento el celular de Heero mando una alerta de mensaje, dio un vistazo rápido y cerró el móvil</p>
<p>-sucedió algo?- pregunto Wufei viendo que Heero se incorporaba de su asiento con rapidez</p>
<p>- en lo absoluto si me disculpas debo continuar con mi trabajo-</p>
<p>-entiendo, salúdame a la reina Relena de mi parte-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Relena entro a la clínica de las fuerzas preventivas junto con Sally Poh y le extrajeron dos muestras de sangre.</p>
<p>-tendré los resultados en unas horas- le dijo la doctora - me temo q podría tener anemia, ha bajado de peso y su piel está muy pálida, ¿no está comiendo correctamente cierto?</p>
<p>-en ocasiones ni si quiera me doy cuenta que me he saltado comidas.</p>
<p>-Debe tener cuidado, debió ser por eso que aunque no haya tomado demasiado alcohol su cuerpo lo absorbió con mayor velocidad provocándole un desmayo. Por lo pronto será todo y le sugeriría unas vacaciones-</p>
<p>Relena miro a Sally recordando lo que ella le había sugerido el día anterior, Sally solo se limito a sonreír, sabia que tenia razón.</p>
<p>-lo intentare, muchas gracias por todo Doctora-</p>
<p>-Ya no la escoltare de regreso Señorita Relena, ya debe estar esperándola afuera- Dijo Sally al salir del consultorio</p>
<p>-espe...- Relena supo a quien se refería</p>
<p>-Hace un momento le avise de que terminaríamos en 10 min aproximadamente por lo que debe estar listo para llevarla de vuelta-</p>
<p>Sus piernas le temblaban sabía que tenía que disculparse con él, sentía su estómago darle vueltas. Tanto tiempo de conocerle y aun le hacía sentir nervios y ansiedad el verlo.</p>
<p>En efecto Heero estaba a un costado de la puerta del automóvil con los brazos cruzados y dos preventivos más a cada lado de las puertas de salida del cuartel.</p>
<p>Relena se acercó a él y este le abrió la puerta. No podía mirarlo a los ojos únicamente pudo decirle</p>
<p>-Gracias, no debiste preocuparte-</p>
<p>Pero el no hizo ningún comentario.</p>
<p>En el camino de regreso Relena no pudo abordar el tema, puesto que no iban solos en el automóvil, debía esperar a llegar a la oficina.</p>
<p>Llegando ahí Heero la escolto hasta el elevador y otro preventivo entro con ella. Se miraron y el preventivo asintió con la cabeza. Heero la miro y Relena no supo que decir la puerta se cerró entre ellos.</p>
<p>-Ministra Darlian estaré a cargo de su seguridad por un tiempo indeterminado- le dijo el preventivo</p>
<p>De alguna u otra forma lo sabía, había hecho que Heero se marchase y había perdido la oportunidad para disculparse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sin darse cuenta se había quedado en un shock completo mirando al joven preventivo.</p><p>-¿Le sucede algo?-</p><p>-no, no discúlpeme que tonta me quede muda es solo que no me habían comentado nada, ¿paso algo? Ha habido tantos cambios en mi escolta-</p><p>-También lo desconozco Ministra Darlian, esta mañana fui informado también-</p><p>¿De qué se trata? – pensó y recordó que habían sido tres agentes aparte de Heero quienes la escoltaron de regreso de la clínica, eran tiempos de paz, ¿acaso había algo de lo cual debía temer y estar alerta?.</p><p>Llegando a su oficina el tiempo transcurrió con absoluta normalidad, mas sin embargo no podía alejarlo de sus pensamientos, no podía irse así, no otra vez, tampoco podía dejar de pensar en aquel beso que le robo, aunque no era la primera vez que se besaban, no era lo correcto, él la beso hace tanto tiempo que quizá ya no significaba nada.</p><p>Esa tarde Relena recibió una video llamada de Sally</p><p>-hola señorita Relena espero no interrumpirla-</p><p>-no, en lo absoluto-</p><p>-tengo los resultados de sus análisis de esta mañana, como bien dijo la doctora padece una anemia algo elevada, debería tomarse un descansó-</p><p>-si lo consideraré, tendré cuidado con eso-</p><p>Sally sonrió y dijo</p><p>-¿le sucede algo?-</p><p>Relena algo sorprendida por su pregunta no pudo contenerse y aun con temor de que sus sospechas fuesen ciertas se atrevió a preguntarle.</p><p>-... ¿Sabes algo de Heero?-</p><p>Sally sonrió dándose cuenta que Relena seguía perdidamente enamorada del joven piloto</p><p>-me temo que no señorita Relena únicamente hable con el esta mañana sobre su salud-</p><p>-ya veo- dijo quedándose pensativa</p><p>-¿A caso no la escolto hasta su trabajo?-</p><p>-Si pero rescindió a su cargo, no me lo dijo directamente, fue el agente quien ahora cubre su puesto quien me lo dijo-</p><p>-Esta mañana volvió la comandante Une, quizá ella lo solicito-</p><p>-¿Está pasando algo Sally?, únicamente envían más de tres agentes en mi escolta cuando salía fuera del país-</p><p>-No estoy enterada al respecto, despreocúpese no tiene por qué alarmarse-</p><p>-gracias-</p><p>-por nada, por favor cuídese mucho volveré a solicitarle un estudio más adelante-</p><p>-lo hare, lo prometo-</p><p>La comunicación se cortó y con un gran suspiro coloco sus manos sobre su cara volviendo a culparse sobre esta situación, había hecho que Heero se alejara de ella, recordó el día en que se despidió de ella para ir al campo de batalla, en esa ocasión juraría que si no hubiesen tenido esos cascos de por medio habría sido su primer beso, realmente no lo entendía, ¿sería acaso ella que mal interpretara sus sentimientos?, ¿Será posible que tenga sentimientos?, rio ante este último pensamiento.</p><p>Dentro de los cuarteles preventivos Sally se encontró con Wufei en las máquinas expendedoras de bebidas</p><p>-¿Wufei?-</p><p>A lo que el ex piloto Gundam solo se limitó a mirarla, jamás ha sido un hombre de palabras.</p><p>-¿no estabas en el espacio?-</p><p>-llegue esta mañana por órdenes de la comandante Une-</p><p>-¿hay algún problema?- Recordó lo que le había dicho Relena</p><p>-Aún no está confirmado, Yuy fue a investigar- le dijo entregándole una bebida</p><p>-¿Heero?-</p><p>-Así es, el solicito que lo mandasen-</p><p>-¿sabes de que pueda tratarse?</p><p>-tengo mis sospechas-</p><p>Esa noche Relena llego exhausta a su habitación, había decidido tomarse un baño caliente cuando recibió una video llamada de su madre la señora Darlian.</p><p>-Relena hija ¿cómo estás?-</p><p>- madre - le daba gusto escuchar y poder verla aunque fuera a través de una pantalla</p><p>-estoy muy bien no te preocupes-</p><p>-estoy preocupada por ti esperaba tu primer llamada del año</p><p>-por dios como lo siento, el trabajo me ha absorbido por completo, donde te encuentras? Ya has regresado a casa?</p><p>-aún sigo en Inglaterra con la familia desearía que pudieras venir-</p><p>-yo también eso quisiera-</p><p>-pude ver tu discurso lucias hermosa, pero me alarmo verte tan delgada se lo comprometida que puedes ser con tu trabajo pero debes comer algo-</p><p>- lo se te prometo ser más cuidadosa- había decidido omitir el desmayo y su visita al hospital su mamá la conocía por completo solo la preocuparía aún más.</p><p>- debo irme hija dejare que descanses-</p><p>- igualmente mamá, te amo y te extraño tanto-</p><p>- lo se mi princesa, cuídate mucho-</p><p>- lo haré -</p><p>La conversación termino y Relena siguió su paso a la ducha miro su cama y recordó el beso que prácticamente le robo al protagonista de todos sus sueños, toco sus labios y se siguió recriminando por sus actos.</p><p>Pasaron cinco días de labores cotidianas en las que no supo en lo absoluto de él, únicamente Sally le pudo asegurar que se encontraba aun trabajando con ellos. A pesar de que todo transcurría con normalidad sentía que algo malo estaba por ocurrir. Ese día todo el comité de la ESUN se reuniría en Moscú para tratar el término de la base espacial sobre marte. Relena vestía su usual saco blanco camisa rosa y falda blanca. Se hospedaba en un lujoso hotel de la zona sur muy cerca del lugar del evento. Cuando alguien toco su puerta.</p><p>-en seguida salgo, ya estoy lista- dijo Relena acomodando su cabello rápidamente.</p><p>Se apresuró a abrir la puerta y sintió su estómago contraerse al ser los ojos de Heero quien la miraban</p><p>-jamás vuelvas a abrir con tanta confianza- Le dijo Heero con su tan usual mirada de desaprobación.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-yo...- intento decir Relena, nada en su cabeza conectaba miro sus labios y sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse</p>
<p>-si estas lista sígueme- le dijo Heero, a lo que Relena asintió ya sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.</p>
<p>Su corazón latía rápidamente no había nadie más que ellos dos en el elevador, 20 pisos abajo, 19, 18, 17, 16 esta era su oportunidad de oro, "por el amor de dios Relena Peacecraft puedes hacerlo", se decía para sí misma mientras el elevador seguía descendiendo y los numero junto con el, 15, 14…</p>
<p>-Discúlpame- dijo apenas con un hilo de su vos, Heero apenas y la miro rápidamente.</p>
<p>El silencio era realmente incomodo</p>
<p>[13]</p>
<p>[12]</p>
<p>-por... el beso, no debí...- continuo Relena</p>
<p>[11]</p>
<p>-yo fui el primero que te beso, ¿recuerdas?-</p>
<p>[10]</p>
<p>-lo sé pero...-</p>
<p>Por dios como podría olvidarlo la había tomado por sorpresa y además era su primer beso, lo que la hizo pensar en que este había sido el segundo y ninguno de estos había sido esperado por ambos.</p>
<p>[9]</p>
<p>[8]</p>
<p>[7]</p>
<p>Sintió la mirada de Heero sobre ella, solo podía sentir su corazón brincar y el descender del elevador. Lo miro y en definitiva no pudo decir nada al ver que la miraba profundamente.</p>
<p>[6]</p>
<p>[5]</p>
<p>[4]</p>
<p>-puedo ver que ya estas mejor... El color ha vuelto a tus mejillas- dijo Heero</p>
<p>[3]</p>
<p>[2]</p>
<p>Relena desvió su mirada hacia la pantalla del elevador [1]</p>
<p>[PB]</p>
<p>En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y la otra parte de la escoltaba los estaba esperando. Relena subió al automóvil y vio que Heero se detuvo a intercambiar palabras con otro agente.</p>
<p>-¿Se ira?- pensó al ver que no subía del lado del copiloto</p>
<p>Quedo sorprendida al ver que iría en el asiento trasero junto con ella</p>
<p>Relena saco un pequeño espejo de su bolso y aprovecho para ver su rostro que estaba ya menos enrojecido, el poder que Heero tenía sobre sus mejillas y sus emociones era sorprendente. Lo vio voltear por los espejos laterales durante todo el trayecto muy seguido, conocía esa mirada, la mirada de alerta, Relena volteo hacia atrás pero todo parecía transcurrir con normalidad.</p>
<p>-¿Sucede algo?-</p>
<p>-Necesito que me escuches con atención- si Heero podía hablar con más seriedad, en ese momento lo estaba haciendo. Relena solamente asintió con la cabeza.</p>
<p>-Debes obedecer a mis órdenes en todo momento, ¿entendido?-</p>
<p>Quedo sorprendida ante sus palabras, el automóvil se detuvo y un sinfín de reporteros estaban aguardándola afuera, una lluvia de luces comenzó al instante debido a los camarógrafos.</p>
<p>-Aguarda- Le ordeno Heero saliendo al instante para abrir su puerta</p>
<p>Extendió su mano y ayudo a que saliera del automóvil, era imposible para Relena no notar lo atractivo que le hacía lucir el uniforme de preventivo y las gafas oscuras que rápidamente se había colocado al salir del auto.</p>
<p>Podía notar que la seguridad del lugar se había incrementado más que otras veces. Por donde volteara había agentes preventivos resguardando el lugar.</p>
<p>Al entrar al edificio una mujer recibió a Relena</p>
<p>-Ministra Darlian, por aquí por favor-</p>
<p>Los demás agentes aguardaron pero Heero continúo a su lado, por momentos parecía que la mujer detendría a Heero, pero Relena estaba segura que con tan solo su mirada le había hecho notar que no tenía la mínima intensión de apartarse de ella.</p>
<p>Al entrar al auditorio, se podía ver que ya estaba casi lleno en su totalidad, su lugar estaba en la parte alta de frente al escenario junto con otros miembros de la ESUN, Relena guardo asiento y Heero la vigilaba recargado en la pared a sus espaldas.</p>
<p>Todo transcurría con normalidad. Una mujer había subido al podio presentando a cada miembro de la ESUN, incluyéndola, ante los medios y dándoles una cordial bienvenida. Relena estaba atenta a todo movimiento pero no encontraba nada sospechoso, debía confiar plenamente en Heero.</p>
<p>Recibamos con gusto a Diederich Drei representante de la Nación Unida de la Esfera Terrestre. En su llegada al escenario los aplausos llenaron el lugar.</p>
<p>-Se ha convocado a esta rueda de prensa como sabrán, por el motivo de la apertura del puerto espacial en marte. El día de hoy una nave comercial en la tierra con capacidad de 500 pasajeros comenzara su recorrido hasta el planeta rojo, pasando por siete colonias espaciales que fueron colocadas estratégicamente como lugares de control y auxilio a los transportadores espaciales. Las nuevas colonias como podrán apreciar en la imagen por orden de menor a mayor distancia con respecto a la tierra, son: Mars 1, Mars 2, Mars 3, Mars 4, Mars 5, Mars 6, F2 y D2, estas últimas actualmente en construcción y colocadas sobre la órbita de marte-</p>
<p>Casi al término de la conferencia, el director actual de la ESUN aprovecho para conmemorar el término de la guerra y la actual paz entre la tierra y las colonias. Al terminar su discurso los aplausos volvieron a invadir el recinto. Los demás integrantes de la ESUN que se encontraban junto a Relena comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientes y descendieron hasta el escenario. Relena apenas se había incorporado de su asiento cuando de pronto las luces del lugar se apagaron por completo, Heero toco su arma en reflejo y una proyección comenzó, observo que el cuerpo de vigilancia no mostraba ninguna señal de alarma, aparentemente todo era parte del programa.</p>
<p>La pantalla mostraba imágenes de fábricas de mobile suits dentro de las nuevas colonias espaciales, pruebas de armas de destrucción masiva en la superficie de marte y por último una imagen de líder de la ESUN Diederich Drei y Andrejev Ivanov actual líder de las fuerzas preventivas en el espacio, observando lo que parecía ser la construcción de un cañón de rayo como el del Gundam Zero.</p>
<p>-Buenos Días mis estimados líderes de la ESUN-, la voz de un hombre había comenzado a retumbar en el auditorio -como podrán ver en esta breve presentación, hemos sido engañados ante el supuesto desarme mundial. Nosotros también nos hacemos llamar una "fuerzas preventiva" y le exigimos a la esfera terrestre la entrega de este armamento, de la manera más cordial por supuesto-</p>
<p>-¿Pero que está diciendo?, ¿Quiénes son?, ¿Qué es lo que buscan con esto?, ¿están queriendo iniciar una guerra?- Se podían escuchar preguntas así entre los espectadores, quienes miraban a Diederich Drei aun de pie sobre el escenario.</p>
<p>-¡Son estupideces!, ¡No hay tal armamento! esas fotos están manipuladas- gritaba Diederich</p>
<p>Las luces se encendieron de nuevo y un hombre alrededor de los 35 años apareció en el escenario con uniforme de agente preventivo portando un arma y apuntando al líder de la ESUN.</p>
<p>-¿Quién eres tú?- le habían interrogado Diederich</p>
<p>– Mi nombre es Odín y debo admitir que hasta cierto punto usted está en lo correcto, porque desgraciadamente y debido a su muy eficiente y hermética vigilancia en el proyecto preventivo zero, no hemos podido traerles imágenes más recientes, ha hecho un excelente trabajo, de todas formas el tiempo se ha terminado, esta es la primer llamada para su rendición-</p>
<p>El edificio se cimbró desde sus cimientos. Relena no supo en que momento Heero la había tirado al suelo, únicamente podía escuchar los gritos de la gente.</p>
<p>-Mantente abajo, no te levantes- le ordeno Heero</p>
<p>-¡Yuy!- escucho la voz de Lady Une por el auricular de Heero, debido a que estaba muy cerca de ella.</p>
<p>-Ella está bien, procederé a sacarla de aquí cuanto antes-</p>
<p>En ese instante los traidores dieron la cara desarmaron a los agentes preventivos y encañonaron a los presentes en el evento. Los superaban notoriamente en número, habían caído por completo en su trampa.</p>
<p>Heero y Relena habían visto la escena ya ocultos tras una de las columnas, Heero miraba al sujeto que se hacía llamar Odin con extrañeza, de pronto la imagen de la pantalla cambio, ahora proyectaba la imagen de un mobile suit apuntando al auditorio donde se encontraban.</p>
<p>-Cómo pueden ver, tenemos la fuerza necesaria para eliminar el lugar, entreguen sus armas- Dijo el hombre quien continuaba apuntando a Diederich.</p>
<p>-No hay tal armamento entiéndelo- le contesto.</p>
<p>Un disparo retumbo en el auditorio. Relena miro con horro el cuerpo de Diederich Drei desplomándose sobre el escenario.</p>
<p>-"Me temo que este día la historia se repetirá"- Dijo el hombre cuya arma comenzaría la guerra,… ¿por segunda vez?.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¡Teniente Sally un mobile suit ha disparado contra el edificio!- grito un agente dentro de los cuarteles preventivos de Moscú.</p>
<p>-¿Cómo dices?, ¿De qué tipo de mobile suit se trata?- dijo Sally</p>
<p>-Es un tipo Aries-</p>
<p>-Hemos perdido total contacto dentro del inmueble - dijo otro preventivo a uno de sus costados. –Han bloqueado toda señal de comunicación, lo último que pude escuchar fue un disparo- Sally temió la peor de las escenas.</p>
<p>Afuera del edificio de la ESUN Wufei y otros siete agentes surcaban los cielos velozmente a bordo de mobile suis de las fuerzas preventivas.</p>
<p>-¿Agente Chang puedes escucharme?- Dijo Une dentro de un automóvil, dirigiéndose velozmente hacia donde ellos.</p>
<p>-Perfectamente-</p>
<p>-No derribes ese mobile suit, lo que buscan es un pretexto para iniciar una guerra-</p>
<p>En cuestión de segundos el mobile había desaparecido de la mira de Wufei</p>
<p>-¿Pero cómo?-</p>
<p>-¡El blanco a desaparecido!- grito un miembro de las fuerzas preventivas.</p>
<p>-Esa velocidad es inhumana, debe tratarse de un mobile doll- dijo Wufei</p>
<p>Dentro del auditorio de la ESUN la situación era aún más crítica</p>
<p>-Muy buenas noches- el hombre llamado Odin había comenzado a hablar por el micrófono con malicia, apuntando aun al mal herido Diederich quien apretaba su pierna, consumido por el dolor.</p>
<p>-Se solicita la presencia en este escenario de todos los representantes de la ESUN o el próximo tiro prometo no fallarlo-</p>
<p>El silencio en la sala era aterrador, cada uno de los representantes de la ESUN que en ese momento se encontraban en el lugar subieron al escenario, encañonados por aquellos agentes preventivos impostores. El hombre, quien se hacía llamar Odín camino frente a ellos de un lado para otro.</p>
<p>-Están casi todos reunidos pero me falta… la Ex Reina de la Nación Mundial, ¡la señorita Peacecraft!-</p>
<p>Relena frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia adelante, Heero inmediatamente la tomo del brazo deteniéndola.</p>
<p>-Debo salir- le dijo Relena</p>
<p>-No-</p>
<p>-ahora eres tu quien debe confiar en mi Heero- le dijo haciendo alusión a aquella ocasión en que él había ido a luchar a la nave libra.</p>
<p>Heero la miro seriamente, entendió sus palabras, pero también debía recordar que había prometido protegerla, calculaba la posibilidad de aniquilar a aquel hombre, pese a que hubiese jurado no volver a matar, simplemente no podía permitir exponerla de esa manera.</p>
<p>-Daré todo de mí para impedir este derramamiento de sangre- Le dijo Relena.</p>
<p>Su mirada le decía que estaba decidida a hacerlo, siempre había admirado el coraje y la determinación que poseía, aun ante la más terrible de las circunstancias.</p>
<p>Tan pronto como comenzaron a bajar las escaleras los apuntaron con sus armas, Relena no se intimido ante el hecho y continúo bajando hasta llegar frente a ellos. Heero la seguía por detrás con los brazos levantados en señal de rendición.</p>
<p>-No veo la necesidad de esto caballeros, si tienen pruebas suficientes sobre la fabricación de este tipo de armamento se iniciará una investigación lo más profunda y exhaustiva- dijo Relena con aquella mirada fría que poseía.</p>
<p>-¿A caso no hemos sido suficientemente claros?, ¡no confiamos en su sistema de prevención!- le contesto Odin apuntando su arma hacia ella.</p>
<p>Afuera del recinto el expiloto del Gundam 05 se enfrentaba contra un mobile suit sin precedentes</p>
<p>-¿Dónde está?- Wufei analizaba la pantalla y el sistema de detección lo encontró justo arriba suyo a 30 mil pies de altura.</p>
<p>-No es posible, le ha tomado segundos llegar hasta ese lugar-</p>
<p>Dentro Diederich, mal herido de su pierna comenzaba a incorporarse y otro miembro de la ESUN lo auxiliaba.</p>
<p>-Dime tu verdaderas intenciones, se bien que tus verdaderos objetivos no son impartir justicia- Le exigió saber Relena.</p>
<p>-Supimos sus planes y simplemente decidimos actuar primero no debería sorprenderle, es más su guarda espaldas estrella podría haberla enterado con anterioridad- le dijo esto señalando a Heero con su arma quien continuaba a espaldas de ella.</p>
<p>Relena se sorprendió ante ese comentario pero no lo dio a conocer, su expresión seguía siendo la misma, había aprendido algo del ex piloto del gundam.</p>
<p>De nueva cuenta un gran estruendo cimbró todo el edificio. Un mobile suit había envestido al enemigo.</p>
<p>-¡¿Quién lo ataco?!- Exigió saber Lady Une</p>
<p>-Nuestros agentes no se han movido comandante- le respondieron</p>
<p>-¿Qué diablos es eso? ¿Acaso es un Gundam?- decía Wufei intentando captar una imagen de la batalla, el mobile tenia rasgos semejantes al Wing Zero pero aparentemente era más delgado, liviano y muchísimo más veloz.</p>
<p>Dentro del edificio se podía observar aquel mobile suit desconocido en la pantalla.</p>
<p>-¡Ahora lo ve Ex Reina Peacecraft!, dese cuenta de la falsedad de mundo ideal en el que cree vivir, estos mobile suits llamados Gundams no han muerto como tampoco la guerra-</p>
<p>La batalla entre las dos máquinas en las afueras del auditorio continuaba sin miramientos y sin precaución ante los civiles, se movían a una velocidad nunca antes vista. Se podía notar que sus niveles de pelea eran muy semejantes, pero aun así el mobile suit desconocido había tomado ventaja y había derribado a su adversario haciéndolo precipitar sobre el edificio de la ESUN.</p>
<p>-¡no puede ser, aplastara el lugar!- grito Sally Poh quien observaba desde la pantalla</p>
<p>Lady Une solo pudo mirar con horror la gran explosión que esto origino desde uno de los puentes de la ciudad.</p>
<p>La mitad del auditorio había colapsado, una gran nube de polvo cubría el lugar y Heero había cubierto a Relena con su cuerpo, protegiéndola de los escombros, todos yacían en el suelo, algunos apenas moviéndose y otros más debían estar muertos.</p>
<p>-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Heero</p>
<p>Relena lo miro y observo que de la frente de él escurrían hilos de sangre</p>
<p>-Ah sí que sin miramientos- Había dicho Odin que en ese momento se incorporaba y tomaba su arma, Heero se adelantó y sin vacilación saco el arma oculta en su espalda y le dio un disparo en la pierna, desplomándolo al suelo.</p>
<p>-Maldito idiota- grito de dolor</p>
<p>Aquel mobile que parecía ser un Gundam se fue del lugar inmediatamente después de que el mobile suit enemigo demoliera medio edificio, las fuerzas preventivas aprovecharon el momento entrando al auditorio y los papeles se invirtieron</p>
<p>-si piensan que esto ha terminado, están equivocados, ahora el mundo deseara defenderse ante la amenaza. Esta apenas ha sido… la primera puesta en escena- había dicho Odín riendo con malicia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capítulo 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los traidores fueron capturados y llevados a los cuarteles preventivos. Muchas vidas inocentes fueron arrebatadas en el percance. Relena había sido llevada a un hospital pese a que había insistido que se encontraba perfectamente. No estaba tranquila, aunque se había librado de esta situación, sabía que cosas peores surgirían de esto, Recordó lo que Odín había dicho. ¿De qué planes estaba hablando?, ¿Realmente Heero estaba enterado? Después de ver aquel mobile suit, tal cual había dicho ese hombre, las demás naciones no estarían tranquilas. Tenía que hablar con Heero cuanto antes, necesitaba saber a lo que se enfrentaba.</p><p>Ya dentro de los cuarteles preventivos, Wufei, Heero y Sally Po se encontraban dentro discutiendo la situación junto con otros cinco agentes.</p><p>-Esta es toda la información que tenemos del mobile suit- Había dicho Lady Une reproduciendo las imágenes en la pantalla.  –Este Mobile rebasa las habilidades de los Gundams, posee tecnología desarrollada para los viajes espaciales a marte no tripulados, lo que quiere decir que se trata en realidad de un mobile doll-</p><p>-En cuanto a las fotografías no pudieron ser identificadas como falsas por lo que no podemos simplemente ignorarlas, si son reales y estas armas están siendo ocultas en algún lugar del espacio, nuestra misión es encontrarlas a toda costa. Andrejev Ivanov se dirige a la tierra en estos momentos, el mundo entero tiene sus ojos puestos en el, pero se reservó hacer algún comentario sobre su supuesta traición.</p><p>Ustedes son las únicas personas dentro de la organización en las que puedo confiar plenamente, desde este momento formaran un grupo especial de investigación dentro de las fuerzas preventivas, bajo mi mando únicamente, ¿entendieron?</p><p>-Si comandante Une- dijeron al unísono los agentes</p><p>-Pueden retirarse- les ordeno Lady Une</p><p>Los agentes abandonaran el lugar al momento quedando únicamente Wufei, Heero, Sally y  Lady Une en la sala.</p><p>-Probablemente nuestro enemigo está más cerca de lo que pensamos- Dijo Wufei poniendo en pantalla la fotografía de Andrejec Ivanov líder de las fuerzas preventivas del espacio.</p><p>-Y pensar que no deseaban que una ex militante de OZ se hiciera cargo de su seguridad- Había dicho Sally refiriéndose a Lady Une, esta última solamente sonrió ante su comentario.</p><p>-¿Qué piensas de esto Heero?- pregunto Lady Une.</p><p>-Primero debo hablar con ese sujeto, ¿en dónde se encuentra?-</p><p>La comandante Une le extendió una tarjeta, la cual le daba acceso al lugar donde lo tenían prisionero.</p><hr/><p>En el espacio se creaba un gran revuelo aparentemente las fuerzas preventivas de Andrejev Ivanov eran una farsa y estaba escondiendo armamento suficiente para estallar una guerra, la gente hablaba sobre la supuesta rivalidad entre las naciones que construyeron las nuevas colonias espaciales por apoderarse del proyecto de terraformación de marte.</p><p>-¡Duo!- El ex piloto del Gundam Deathsythe volteo al escuchar su nombre por el radio del traje espacial.</p><p>-¿Hilde?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Se encontraba flotando en el espacio junto con otros colonos que en ese momento daban mantenimiento a una zona de la colonia L2, activo su dispositivo de propulsión y se acercó hasta ella.</p><p>-estoy en medio de un negocio importante Hilde- le dijo sonriendo y con aire de grandeza.</p><p>-¡Un gundam apareció!-</p><p>-¡¿Cómo dices?!- El rostro de Duo cambio por completo.</p><hr/><p>Heero se dirigió hasta una celda de máxima seguridad en la planta baja del cuartel, donde se encontraba Odín atado de pies y manos, tenía golpes por todo el cuerpo pero la herida de bala le había sido tratada, era claro que el interrogatorio no había sido nada amable con él. Al entrar al lugar, Heero lo apunto con su arma nuevamente.</p><p>-¿Por qué has tomado su nombre?-</p><p>-Vaya pero si eres tú, es bueno saber que vienes a saludar a tus viejas amistades y además quieres dispararme de nuevo, es un gran detalle de tu parte-</p><p>Heero lo miro omitiendo su comentario</p><p>El hombre sonrió – Tome su nombre porque me pareció que estaba acorde a la situación, después de todo fue el quien cambio la historia del mundo-</p><p>-¿Para quién trabajas?-</p><p>- Para nadie realmente, tú lo sabes - tomo un largo respiro levantando sus brazos y continuo - mi trabajo ya fue echo ahora simplemente es cuestión de esperar a que las cosas tomen su curso, ¿no te alegra?- Heero lo miraba sin hacer comentario alguno. - tu eres como yo, nacimos para esto y vivimos para morir en batalla, si me matas ahora me iría de este mundo gloriosamente.</p><p>Heero bajo su arma y le dio la espalda tomando camino a la salida</p><p>-¡Si realmente quieres terminar esta guerra, busca pilotear ese mobile suit!, ¡no tendrás otra opción!, ¡tu destino te está alcanzando! y tarde o temprano cometerás el mismo error que tu padre!.-</p><p>Heero se detuvo justo en el umbral de la puerta</p><p>-¿no lo sabias cierto? Por supuesto que no, ese sujeto era muy reservado…, la sangre de mercenario corre por tus venas y eso jamás lo podrás cambiar-</p><p>Heero siguió su camino y aquel hombre siguió sonriendo.</p><hr/><p>Cuando Relena llego a los cuarteles preventivos la condujeron hasta la oficina de Lady Une.</p><p>-Lamento haberle escondido esto ministra Darlian pero lamentablemente no teníamos información suficiente-</p><p>-¿Cuál es el estado de salud de Diederich?-</p><p>-Está estable así como también los otros dirigentes de la ESUN pero desgraciadamente el resultado de esta batalla cobro víctimas inocentes de por medio- Relena frunció el ceño recordando esa escena en la que el mobile suit cayó sobre ellos.</p><p>-¿Y que han podido investigar sobre ese hombre llamado Odín?-</p><p>-Fue capturado pero lamentablemente no hemos podido obtener más información de él, espero que Heero tenga mejores resultados-</p><p>-dígame algo, ¿acaso Heero conocía a ese sujeto?-</p><p>-Así es, irónicamente este hombre cuyo nombre realmente es Adam Rawler fue quien le advirtió a él la creación de un mobile suit capaz de generar la más crueles de las guerras, desde ese momento hemos intentado rastrear a esa organización que se encuentra fabricando el armamento, pero hemos fracasado, la única pista que teníamos era este hombre, un mercenario y un soldado que no encuentra cabida en este mundo-</p><hr/><p>Cuando Heero regresaba de su visita al prisionero se encontró en el pasillo con Wufei</p><p>-Maxwell se ha comunicado..- le dijo a Heero –el ambiente en las colonias en contra de las fuerzas preventivas se ha intensificado, ¿Qué le has podido sacar a ese sujeto?.</p><p>-Hablemos en un lugar más privado-</p><p>Se dirigieron hacia donde Lady Une y Relena se encontraban.</p><p>Cuando Heero entro, el corazón de Relena dio un salto, pudo observar que la herida en la frente de él ya no sangraba.</p><p>-Heero…-</p><p>-Le explique a la ministra Darlian toda la información que tenemos, ¿pudiste saber algo más?- dijo Lady Une</p><p>-Él no nos servirá de nada, ese sujeto lo único que espera es la muerte- le dijo Heero -Podemos estar seguros que él no es el verdadero enemigo-</p><p>-Duo Maxwell se ha comunicado, en las colonias esta situación ha creado una gran controversia - dijo Wufei</p><p>En ese momento un agente preventivo entro – Disculpe Comandante Une, el comandante de las fuerzas preventivas espaciales ya está en camino hacia estas instalaciones.</p><p>-Bien, muchas gracias-</p><p>Después de haber dicho esto, el agente se retiró de inmediato.</p><p>-Agente Chang, necesito que se dirija con Duo Maxwell a la colonia, ingrese como civil y espere mis órdenes a su llegada-</p><p>-entendido-</p><p>-Agente Yuy espere mis órdenes a mi regreso en esta base-</p><p>Lady Une se retiró del lugar seguida por Wufei.</p><p>-Señorita Relena yo la escoltare de vuelta a su hotel, estaré esperando afuera- le dijo Sally antes de retirarse también dejando solos a Heero y a Relena.</p><p>Hubo un momento de silencio</p><p>-Gracias, por protegerme- le dijo ella</p><p>-Sé que te convertirás en una pieza importante para la paz, debes descansar y prepararte- diciendo esto tomo el control del proyector de la pantalla y le coloco la fotografía de Diederich.</p><p>-Cuídate de ese sujeto-</p><p>- ¿Diederich?, pero el…-</p><p>-Tanto el, como Andrejev entraran bajo investigación, después de lo ocurrido no podemos confiar en nadie, el enemigo está dentro de nosotros- Heero se acercó a ella y Relena se sobre salto, le pareció que quería decirle algo pero siguió directo hasta la puerta y la abrió.</p><p>-Debes irte ya- le ordeno.</p><p>Heero la condujo hasta con Sally, antes de entrar al automóvil voltio a mirarlo, el miedo se apodero de su cuerpo, tenía un mal presentimiento. ¿Porque debía cuidarse de Diederich?, lo conocía desde niña pues siempre fue una gran amistad de su padre, no podría aceptar que se encontrara involucrado en este atentado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capítulo 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Relena tomo la oportunidad de hablar con Sally cuando conducía hacia su hotel.</p><p>-no tuve tiempo suficiente de preguntarle a la comandante Une la relación de ese hombre con Heero, ¿sabes cómo fue que se conocieron?-</p><p>-Tengo entendido que fue hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de ser un piloto Gundam, bajo qué situación lo desconozco, Heero solo nos comentó que la vida de ese hombre siempre ha sido la de un mercenario. Al investigar sobre el descubrimos que alguna vez fue miembro de las tropas de OZ. El y Heero fueron contactados hace unos meses por las mismas personas que se encuentran detrás de todo esto-</p><p>-¿contactaron a Heero?,¿Qué fue lo que le pidieron?- pregunto Relena</p><p>-Su habilidad de pilotaje con el sistema zero, su error fue creer que Heero accedería o… también existe la posibilidad de que ese fuera su propósito después de todo no fuimos capaces de adelantarnos a sus planes- Se detuvieron en un alto y continuo</p><p>-Fue en el momento en que Heero intento localizar físicamente a aquellas personas, que se dio cuenta, que habían contactado también con ese hombre, quien se hizo llamar Odin. Le localizo y hablaron, le habían dicho únicamente que lo necesitaban para una misión que podría costarle la vida, sin tener rumbo ni motivo en este mundo, pensaba en aceptar el trabajo, cuando Heero se comunicó con Lady Une, se perdió la pista de ese sujeto, hasta el día de hoy-</p><p>Sally miro la cara de consternación de Relena</p><p>-Estoy tan angustiada y sorprendida como usted Señorita Relena pero confió en que podremos localizar su base antes de que las cosas se tornen más difíciles- le dijo Sally</p><hr/><p>Al otro día Relena pidió que la escoltaran hasta el hospital donde se recuperaba el representante general de la ESUN, recordó las palabras de Heero al advertirle de él, pero no podía creer que esa persona estuviera realmente involucrada, lo conocía desde niña puesto que siempre fue una gran amistad de su familia. Al entrar a la habitación, la escoltaba un agente preventivo, Diederich le sonrío al verla entrar.</p><p>-Ministra Darlian-</p><p>-llámeme Relena porfavor- le corrigió ella.</p><p>-Me alegra ver que no resultó herida, mi vida no valdría mucho pero usted es aún una persona joven-  se intentó incorporar y Relena lo auxilio.</p><p>-Notara que lo peor aún está por venir-</p><p>-Lo sé- le dijo ella</p><p>-¿Qué ha podido investigar la comandante Une?- Relena prefirió omitir el hecho de que el comandante Andrejev y el estuvieran bajo investigación.</p><p>-Nada realmente los hombres que fueron capturados niega saber quiénes son los responsables-</p><p>-¿Usted confía en mí cierto?-</p><p>A Relena lo consterno su pregunta, confiaba en el pero no podía simplemente ignorar las palabras de Heero.</p><p>-Si- le respondió ella</p><p>-No me sorprendería que me hicieran prisionero-</p><p>Hubo un silencio en la habitación</p><p>-Señorita Relena, debo nombrarla representante suplente de la ESUN-</p><p>Relena quedo atónita</p><p>-No puede hacerlo, aún están…-</p><p>-Lo sé, sé que aún hay otras personas antes de usted y que es muy joven, pero usted es una Peacecraft, la tierra y las colonias se sentirán más seguras bajo su mando ante esta situación-</p><p>Al ver el rostro sorprendido de ella continúo</p><p>-No se preocupe todos aceptaran y estarán de acuerdo conmigo de esta decisión- Relena no supo que contestar y dio gracias de que en ese momento entrara una enfermera a atenderlo.</p><p>Cuando salió del lugar no tenía palabras, ese nombramiento la hizo pensar en aquella ocasión en que la fundación Romefeller la nombro Reina de la Nación Mundial, las palabras de Heero hacían eco en su cabeza, cuídate de este sujeto, le había dicho. No sabía que hacer pero no podía rehusarse al puesto tenia quedar todo de sí en este momento.</p><hr/><p>Después de una semana de mucho trabajo como aun ministra de relaciones exteriores, Relena ya se encontraba en Bruselas, esa mañana se reunió con el consejo de la ESUN. Diederich se presentó en silla de ruedas y les explico las medidas que se tomarían y que para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Relena Darlian tomaría su puesto por tiempo indeterminado.</p><p>Nadie lo contradijo pero era obvio que no estaban totalmente de acuerdo.</p><p>-Tenemos posible evidencia de que ese mobile suite blanco se encuentre en los al rededores de Mars 1- Había dicho Lady Une a Heero dentro de los cuarteles preventivo -me dirigiré hasta este lugar junto con una tropa de mobile suites. Iba a pedir de tu cooperación pero hay algo más que me preocupa. La Ministra de Relaciones Exteriores Dalian está tomando el cargo oficialmente como representante suplente de la ESUN- Heero frunció el ceño.</p><p>-No puedo entregarle a nadie más esta tarea-</p><p>No hubo necesidad que lo dijera Heero había entendido el objetivo de su misión.</p><hr/><p>Ese mismo día se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia que asentaría su posición temporal oficialmente, junto con un pequeño grupo de prensa y los líderes de las colonias que desearan asistir.</p><p>Cuando Relena arribo al lugar donde se llevaría acaba la ceremonia sintió su estómago contraído, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, una de ellas era Heero, la última vez que lo había visto fue ese día en que le pidió cuidarse de Diedriche ¿Qué habrá pasado con el?, ¿estará bien?, ¿tendrán ya algo más de información?.  La sobresalto sentir que tocaban su hombro.</p><p>-Señorita Relena, me da gusto verla-</p><p>Se trataba de Quatre Rabberba Winner quien había tomado el puesto que alguna vez ocupo su padre. Físicamente era mucho más alto, al igual que Heero, los años le habían sentado bien y su sonrisa amable seguía siendo la misma.</p><p>-¿Quatre?- Relena se alegró al verlo, pudo sentirse más segura teniendo cerca a alguien en quien poder confiar.</p><p>-Pensé que Heero estaría por aquí-</p><p>-Él debe estar en alguna misión con la comandante Une-</p><p>–Al parecer hubo un cambio de planes- le dijo sonriendo y desviando su vista de ella.</p><p>Relena giro hacia donde el miraba y se sorprendió al ver a Heero caminar hacia donde ellos se encontraban. No llevaba su usual uniforme de preventivo, vestía un traje sastre oscuro.</p><p>-Heero, cuanto tiempo sin verte amigo, deseaba volver a verlos pero no bajo una situación como esta- dijo Quatre</p><p>-Heero…- Relena por momentos no supo que decir, ¿porque estaba aquí?, seria acaso que… – ¿acaso hay alguna amenaza?- Relena le pregunto en voz baja</p><p>-Ninguna- dijo el para tranquilidad de ella.</p><p>En ese momento llegaron otros líderes políticos al evento y se dirigieron directamente hacia ellos, interrumpiendo la conversación. El evento se llevó acabo pacíficamente, Relena se sintió con más valor de sí misma al tener a Heero a su lado, noto que estaba ahí para protegerla y aunque le había dicho que no existía amenaza alguna no podía evitar sentirse preocupada.</p><p>Dentro del evento el primero en abordar el tema del desarme fue el líder de la colonia 01, exigía el retiro de las fuerzas espaciales. Relena insistió en convencerlo de la farsa que esto había provocado. Ya habían recibido diversas llamadas de los países que conformaban a la ESUN, exigían el poder de fabricar armas ante la inminente amenaza. Les pidió paciencia, estaban seguros que podrían capturar a los rebeldes y decomisar el supuesto armamento que decían tener, insistió nuevamente que se trataba de una trampa para desmoronar a la nación mundial.</p><p>Al terminar el evento y bajar del podio Heero noto que se encontraba realmente desecha y preocupada ante la situación.</p><p>-Lo hiciste bien- le dijo él</p><p>Relena se sorprendió y sonrió, sabia como levantar sus ánimos, realmente agradecía que hubiese regresado.</p><hr/><p>Después del evento se dirigieron al cuartel de las fuerzas preventivas donde Heero y Sally los pusieron al tanto de la investigación.</p><p>-Se tienen pistas de que la fábrica de mobile suits este cerca de Mars1. Si logramos decomisar su armamento y tener un avance podríamos calmar un momento esta situación- dijo Heero mirando a Relena.</p><p>-Realmente espero que así sea, la oposición de la colonia 01 a las fuerzas preventivas está provocando que otras más se les unan- le dijo Quatre</p><p>-deberé viajar al espacio- dijo Relena y Heero la miro con desaprobación ante su decisión.</p><p>-Nuestro más grande problema es que no tenemos armamento capaz de acabar con aquel mobile suit desconocido, que pasaría si decide atacar o tomar como rehenes a las colonias?- opino Quatre</p><p>-Se hacia dónde quieres llegar y estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo Relena y todos la miraron. Relena estaba consciente de lo que esto significaba, la existencia de ese mobile suit la tenía realmente preocupada.</p><p>Sally se cruzó de hombros y dijo -Lamentablemente tenemos poca información sobre las características de ese mobile suit pero en cuanto la sepamos podemos preparar el armamento de defensa ante un posible ataque-</p><p>Al terminar la charla escoltaron a Relena hacia la residencia Darlain  y se sorprendió de que Heero la acompañara hasta la puerta.</p><p>-Gracias por escoltarme- le dijo ella, aun se sentía muy nerviosa al estar a solas con él.</p><p>-Me quedare contigo- Relena se sorprendió, ¿hablaba en serio?, pensó.</p><p>Hizo movimientos torpes al intentar sacar la llave de su bolso. La mansión Darlian era muy grande y parecía no tener a nadie ayudándola con el servicio, únicamente el cuerpo de vigilancia que daba rondas por el lugar. El lugar estaba muy diferente a la última vez que Heero había estado ahí, cuando Relena se había desvanecido y la había llevado hasta su habitación.</p><p>-¿Estás viviendo sola?- le pregunto Heero</p><p>-Sí, no estoy aquí en todo el día y estoy por mudarme a un lugar mucho más pequeño-</p><p>-¿Qué paso con la señora Darlian?</p><p>-Le pedí que permaneciera en Inglaterra con la familia, desde la muerte de mi padre estuvo muy deprimida y al no poder acompañarla durante el día, estando aquí sola y con tantos recuerdos en este lugar lo mejor era que se alejara-</p><p>Esta vez Heero pudo observar el lugar con mayor claridad. La residencia Darlian era realmente amplia y los muebles ya habían sido cubiertos.</p><p>-Está siempre ha sido mi casa y me siento mal en dejarla, pero es un lugar demasiado grande y solitario para mí-</p><p>Heero no contesto continuaba mirando por todas partes inspeccionando el lugar. Relena no sabía si seguir hablando o quedarse callada, era realmente incómodo. Heero subió las escaleras y Relena lo siguió desconcertada, entro a su habitación con dirección hacia el amplio ventanal, asegurándose de que estuviera perfectamente cerrado, también observo los puntos de acceso y el cuerpo de vigilancia que estaba a su alrededor, Une lo había incrementado notablemente.</p><p>Cuando la miro, ella desvió su mirada al instante, evitando el contacto, Relena se sintió sonrojarse. El hecho de estar a solas con él en su habitación le traía recuerdos, aquella acción de la cual se sentía terriblemente arrepentida.</p><p>-Estaré a fuera por si necesitas algo- le dijo él cerrando la puerta a su paso</p><p>Relena se quedó pensando un momento, debió notar que se encontraba incomoda.</p><p>-Debo darle una habitación- pensó Relena e inmediatamente salió del cuarto, lo vio retirando el manto de uno de los sillones de la sala de junto donde había un piano y unos estantes de libros.</p><p>-Heero… te daré una habitación-</p><p>-No es necesario, me quedare en este lugar, está perfectamente ubicado hacia tu habitación-</p><p>Relena asintió y pensó un momento en las palabras que quería decirle</p><p>-Gracias por todo lo que haces por mi Heero…-</p><p>-no tienes que agradecerme, solo preocúpate por descansar correctamente- le dijo el mirándola a los ojos, Relena le sonrió y asintió, volviendo a su habitación. Le había pedido descansar pero esa noche le tomo trabajo dormir, sabiendo que Heero se encontraba tan cerca de ella pero al mismo tiempo seguía sintiendo esa distancia que con frecuencia los separaba.</p><p>Después de unas horas, Heero cerro sus ojos un momento, se encontraba en medio del bosque en algún lugar de la tierra, tenía una escopeta en sus manos, miro por el visor del arma a un conejo en la distancia, observa que el instinto del animal estaba en alerta, pues miraba hacia todos lados alterado, preparo el disparo y jalo el gatillo, desplomando al animal al suelo. Camino hasta él y se sorprendió al ver a dos pequeños conejos corrieron despavoridos del cuerpo del animal, Heero dejó caer el arma de sus manos, tuvo un recuerdo quizá o solo remordimiento ante ese sentimiento de protección de una madre a sus hijos, Odin levanto el arma del suelo y volvió a entregársela.</p><p>-Es natural, ella debía morir por salvar a sus crías y nosotros debemos subsistir-</p><p>Heero apretó el arma con fuerza.</p><p>-Aun eres un niño con buenos sentimientos, pero deberás apartarlos de ti, si no quieres que eso te cueste la vida algún día-</p><p>Cuando Relena abrió sus ojos la habitación aún estaba en total oscuridad, se levantó y camino hacia la puerta girando hacia la sala donde se encontraba Heero, lo miro recostado sobre el sofá, tenía fruncido el ceño como si estuviera viviendo una pesadilla. Toco su hombro y Heero agarro su brazo con fuerza, Había tocado su arma cuando se dio cuenta que era ella.</p><p>Relena lo miro y el seguía apretándola con fuerza. Cuando se percató la soltó enseguida.</p><p>-Disculpa- le dijo el, Relena toco su brazo en el lugar donde la había agarrado.</p><p>-No te preocupes-</p><p>-¿Qué sucede?-</p><p>-No podía conciliar el sueño y me pareció que estabas teniendo una pesadilla-</p><p>En la mente de Heero volvieron a aparecer aquellas imágenes, ¿Por qué lo había recordado?, debieron ser las palabras de aquel sujeto. Volvió a fruncir el ceño.</p><p>-Todo está bien, vuelve a tu habitación -</p><p>Relena quería decir algo, lo que sea para conversar con él, pero no se atrevió, apretó sus labios y volvió nuevamente a su cuarto.</p><p>Heero se acercó a la ventana y miro al cielo, recordó a Adam, mentiría si dijera que nunca se había preguntado quienes habían sido sus padres, por mas que se esforzaba no recordaba sus rostros, únicamente de niño con frecuencia soñaba con aquel ataque donde sabía que habían fallecido y donde él estuvo a punto también de perder la vida. Odin Lowe lo había rescatado ese día.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capítulo 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mientras tanto en el espacio Wufei y Duo se encontraban en la colonia L2 alistando su misión hacia Mars 1 junto a la comandante Une y otros agentes de confianza.</p><p>-¿y cómo va la investigación del comandante Andrejev y de Diedriche?- pregunto Duo a Wufei</p><p>-No se ha encontrado nada, ni de él ni de Diedriche, lo que bien podría tratarse de una trampa para colapsar a las fuerzas preventivas.</p><p>-tsk… lo peor es que parece que les está funcionando- dijo Duo cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>-Ninguno se negó a ser investigados y Andrejev expuso la probabilidad de rescindir a su cargo pero al final no sucedió puesto que no hay pruebas suficientes-</p><p>-Agente Chang, Agente Maxwell- se dirigió a ellos la comandante Une -Suban a los mobile suits, partiremos en este momento.</p><hr/><p>A la  mañana siguiente Relena tuvo una reunión con los demás miembros de la ESUN, expuso la probabilidad de ir a las colonias y nadie parecía estar de acuerdo con eso. Estaban casi seguros que el mobile suit enemigo se escondía en algún lugar en el espacio y podría ser un blanco fácil al desconocer sus intenciones.</p><p>Llegando a la oficina de Diedriche, lugar que ahora ella ocuparía, una pila de documentos la esperaban para su atención. Coloco sus manos sobre su escritorio, se sentía desesperada, el miedo la invadía no sabía si podría lograrlo. Heero cerró la puerta y se sentó en un sofá a un costado de su escritorio, Relena hizo lo mismo sentándose frente a esa larga pila de documentos y tomando el primero de ellos.</p><p>Estaba inmersa leyendo su contenido cuando se percató que la mirada de Heero estaba sobre ella, volteo hacia él y este inmediatamente desvió su mirada. Descifrar sus pensamientos era todo un reto, había decidido apartar sus sentimientos e ilusiones, pues no quería alejarlo de ella. Se arrepentía de sus actos aun cuando a él pareció no importarle.</p><p>Heero se levantó y camino hasta la cocineta de la oficina, Relena siguió con otro de los documentos, venia de parte de Inglaterra, era una respuesta alentadora había aceptados sus palabras y no exigían la posesión de armamento únicamente el incremento de las fuerzas preventivas en su territorio.  Cuando la mano de Heero apareció frente suyo sosteniendo un refresco, se sobre salto, no lo había escuchado acercase a ella.</p><p>-Bébelo, te hará bien- le dijo el dejando la lata sobre su escritorio</p><p>-Gracias…- Definitivamente Heero era una persona indescifrable, al menos podía estar segura de que seguía preocupado por su salud.</p><p>Heero camino hasta el amplio ventanal de su oficina</p><p>-has tenido noticias de Lady Une?- le pregunto Relena dándole un sorbo a la bebida-</p><p>-En estos momentos se dirigen hacia Mars 1, tal como sospechábamos un satélite de vigilancia lanzo una alerta de un objeto desconocido rondar por esa zona a gran velocidad, por sus dimensiones podría tratarle de aquel mobile suit–</p><p>-Ya veo- dijo ella</p><p>El teléfono de su oficina comenzó a sonar y Relena coloco el altavoz</p><p>-Señorita Darlian el comandante de las fuerzas espaciales Andrejev Ivanov se encuentra aquí, no tiene agendada una cita pero me ha insistido en pregunta si podría atenderlo, asegura no quitarle mucho de su tiempo.</p><p>Relena se sorprendió y miro a Heero quien asintió con la cabeza indicándole que lo dejara pasar</p><p>-Adelante, puedo atenderlo en estos momentos- Relena corto la comunicación</p><p>-Mantente sentada en ese lugar para poder verte- le indico Heero volviendo hacia la cocineta y dejando la puerta entre abierta.</p><p>La puerta se abrió, ingresando Andrejev y su secretaria.</p><p>-Señorita Darlian, lamento venir a visitarla sin avisarle antes, estoy muy agradecido con usted de que pueda recibirme-</p><p>-Descuide, puede guardar asiento-</p><p>-muchas gracias, seré breve – le dijo tomando la silla de piel frente a su escritorio -vine a hacerle una petición, como sabrá la tensión en el espacio se está incrementando y una de las principales causas son las especulaciones sobre mi traición. Por lo tanto he decidido solicitar nuevamente la recisión de mi cargo. </p><p>-comprendo su petición pero como usted bien sabe está bajo investigación, su trabajo ha sido excelente, el consejo decidió que usted debía permanecer, puesto que las pruebas presentadas no eran peso suficiente, el hacerlo provocaría más alarme entre la gente no queremos que piensen que la ESUN no es estable-</p><p>-sea sincera conmigo porfavor- Relena se alertó ante sus palabras.</p><p>-¿Realmente usted confía en la comandante Une?-</p><p>-¿A qué se debe su pregunta?-</p><p>-Quizá pocos lo sepan pero usted no es una de esas personas, usted estaba ahí cuando el ministro de relaciones exteriores Darlian perdió la vida, esa mujer….mato a su padre- Relena recordó ese día y tiempo después el rostro de Lady Une extendiéndole un arma para que cobrara la vida de su padre. Sabía que de aquella mujer del pasado no quedaba nada y hasta este momento ha hecho un trabajo impecable dentro de la fuerza preventiva y lo más importante los pilotos Gundam confían en ella.</p><p>-entiendo sus palabras comandante, pero- </p><p>-Si me permite exponer mi opinión existen cinco personas con la capacidad de tomar mi lugar, solo recuerde que en el espacio esa mujer no es bien recibida-</p><p>La alarma del teléfono mobile de Andrejev sonó justo en ese momento.</p><p>-Disculpe- le dijo el tomando la llamada</p><p>-¿Cómo dices? – Su rostro se tensó - enterado, voy para allá en este instante-</p><p>-Discúlpeme, no quiero alarmarla pero hubo un percance en los cuarteles preventivos, Han ayudado a escapar a aquel hombre que se hizo llamar Odin-</p><p>Relena se sorprendió y Heero miro hacia su móvil rápidamente, él no tenía ningún aviso.</p><p>En seguida Andrejev abandono la habitación, agachando su cabeza como un gesto de agradecimiento hacia Relena.</p><p>Relena enseguida volteo hacia Heero, quien ya  estaba realizando una llamada a los cuarteles preventivos, de pronto el ruido de las sirenas comenzó a escucharse por toda la ciudad, una gran cortina de humo se alzaba al cielo aparentemente proveniente de los cuarteles preventivos.</p><hr/><p>-Hey Wufei!- había dicho Duo desde la cabina de su mobile suit camino a Mars 1 –le han hecho bastantes mejoras a estas máquinas, son realmente sorprendentes-</p><p> La tecnología de los mobile suit se había incrementado notablemente, al comenzar el proyecto de terraformacion.  La distancia entre la tierra y el planeta rojo era uno de los principales obstáculos, las nuevas cabinas estaban diseñadas para brindarle protección al piloto a las grandes velocidades que alcanzaban los nuevos mobile suit, llegando a la primer colonia en tan solo un par de horas.</p><p>-Es obsoleto a comparación del suit enemigo- le dijo Wufei</p><p>-¿lo dices enserio?, si que será un reto entonces- Duo estaba bastante sorprendido pero a la vez emocionado de volver a subir a un mobile suit de batalla.</p><p>El radar comenzó a parpadear y a dar sonidos de alerta en sus monitores.</p><p>-Son mobile suits de las fuerzas preventivas espaciales- dijo un agente.</p><p>-Deténganse todos, deben tener alguna orden- ordeno Lady Une</p><p>-Necesito la imagen de cabina de todos- había dicho uno de los pilotos que se acercaban a ellos, el rostro de Lady Une apareció de inmediato en su monitor.</p><p>-Te habla la comandante Une de las fuerzas Preventivas-</p><p>-Comandante Une, disculpe, tengo estrictas órdenes de vigilancia-</p><p>-No tiene por qué disculparse, Continúe con su trabajo por favor-</p><p>- pueden seguir su camino- dicho esto se retiraron con rapidez del lugar.</p><p>Lady Une se quedó pensativa sabía que la misión estaba destinada a fracasar si Andrejev estaba involucrado.</p><p>-Demasiada seguridad y no son capaces de rastrear al enemigo?- pregunto Duo con sarcasmo</p><hr/><p>La situación en Bruselas era alarmante, la alarma de los cuarteles preventivos sonaba sin cesar.</p><p>-¿Han podido comunicarse con la comandante Une?- pregunto uno de los agentes al departamento de comunicaciones.</p><p>-Negativo, es muy extraño porque aunque estén lo suficiente alejados de la colonia L1 deberían estar cada vez más cerca del satélite de recursos naturales de Mars 1.</p><p>Una gran fuerza de Mobile suits preventivos habían rodeado el  cuartel, estaban seguros que aquella explosión había sido con la intensión de distraerles y poder salir del lugar, temían que aquel  mobile suit volviese a aparecer para ayudarlos.</p><p>Heero había llegado a la misma conclusión, debía volver a la base, pero ¿en quién podría confiar la seguridad de Relena?.  Tomo el móvil y rogó porque Quatre aún se encontrara en Brucelas.</p><p>-Heero?! Que ha sido esa explosión?- La voz de Quatre se escuchó por el móvil de Heero, era evidente que aun se encontraba en la ciudad, una buena notica dentro del caos.</p><p>-necesito de tu ayuda-</p><p>-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo está la Señorita Relena?-</p><p>-Ella está bien, estamos en las oficinas de la ESUN, Quatre… necesito que cuides de Relena- Heero le indico con señas a Relena de que tomara sus cosas, Relena se colocó el saco, tomo su bolso y volvió hacia donde él estaba.</p><p>-voy para allá en este instante- le dijo Quatre</p><p>-No hay tiempo suficiente, yo la llevare hacia donde tu estés, debemos llevarla hacia un lugar poco predecible- Heero la tomo de la muñeca y caminaron fuera de su oficina aun hablando por teléfono.</p><p>-¿también estas temeroso de que ese mobile suit aparezca cierto?- pregunto Quatre</p><p>-así es pero no para rescatar a ese sujeto, él siempre ha sido un señuelo para que ese suit aparezca, su objetivo nunca ha sido salvarle la vida-</p><p>Su secretaria miro alarmada a Relena.</p><p>-Evacuen el edificio y resguárdense en un lugar seguro- le ordeno Heero.</p><p>Llamo al elevador privado y las puertas se abrieron al instante. Heero aún permanecía apretando su muñeca cuando el elevador comenzó a descender, la apretaba con fuerza, lo que la hacía saber que estaba alterado.</p><p>-Te veré en un momento Quatre- había dicho antes de cortar la llamada.</p><p>Se miraron y Heero  se percató de que aun la seguía tomando del brazo pero no la soltó, las puertas se abrieron y ambos salieron, los demás agentes llegaron hacia donde ellos, esperando las ordenes de Heero.</p><p>-Regresen, yo resguardare a la Ministra Darlian-</p><hr/><p>El espacio es un manto oscuro, el viaje era realmente tormentoso si no fuese por el radar de los mobile suits y su armadura la cual generaba luz propia, pero era imposible ver más allá del mobile suit de la comandante Une que lideraba el escuadrón.</p><p>De pronto las pantallas dentro de la cabina comenzaron a parpadear nuevamente.</p><p>-Parecen ser residuos espaciales- comento Duo, escucho un golpe en su mobile suit, tal como esperaba la basura espacial lo había golpeado.</p><p>La comandante Une se detuvo y todos los demás así lo hicieron.</p><p>-Wufei, analiza nuestra ubicación, estoy segura que el primer satélite de recursos naturales de Mars 1 debería estar cerca.</p><p>-Así es, está a tan solo 10 minutos de nuestra posición- confirmo Wufei</p><p>La alarma comenzó a sonar y un objeto de grandes dimensiones se aproximaba hacia ellos.</p><p>-¡Dispérsens!- ordeno Une</p><p>-¿qué diablos?!- dijo Duo al ver una gran parte del satélite pasar frente a el</p><p>Wufei libero el sable de luz del mobile suit y en seguida Duo hizo lo mismo. Dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia donde la otra parte del satélite debía estar</p><hr/><p>Heero y Relena llegaron hasta donde Quatre se encontraba en las afueras de una de las tantas residencias Winner, Heero descendió rápidamente del auto seguido por Relena.</p><p>-¿Has tenido noticias de la coronel Une?- pregunto Quatre acercándose a ellos</p><p>-Han perdido comunicación en la base, no sabemos nada de Une ni Duo o Wufei, temo que esas pistas no han sido más que una trampa, Quatre no puedo confiar en nadie más esta tarea-</p><p>-Lo sé, no te preocupes Heero yo cuidare de ella- le dijo sonriéndole a Relena quien ya se encontraba de pie atrás de Heero.</p><p>Heero la miro y le dijo</p><p>-volveré por ti-</p><p>Odiaba quedarse sin palabras, odiaba no poder hacer nada, únicamente esconderse y esperar porque las cosas no se pusieran más difíciles, odiaba no poder ayudarlo a él.</p><p>-No se preocupe señorita Relena, estoy seguro de que ante cualquier situación Heero podrá hacerle frente a ese suit- le dijo Quatre mientras Heero volvió a subir al automóvil.</p><p>Ella no dudaba de sus capacidades, lo conocía bastante bien, si había alguien con la habilidad necesaria para enfrentarse a ese mobile suit era el, pero había algo dentro de sí, un mal presentimiento quizá sobre lo que se avecinaba…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capítulo 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En las afueras de la base preventiva en Bruselas los mobile suit preventivos rodeaban el lugar, las alarmas de emergencia continuaban sonando. Heero llego lo más rápido que pudo a tomar uno de los aries blancos de la base.</p><p>-¡Agente Yuy!- dijo un preventivo llevando su mano derecha a su sien y descendiendo del Aries donde se encontraba rápidamente.</p><p>-Tomare este mobile suit- dijo Heero</p><hr/><p>Dentro de uno de los pasillos el fuego había bloqueado el paso</p><p>-Creo que no hay salida- dijo aquel hombre que se había hecho llamar Odin a su rescatista, apoyándose contra uno de las paredes en un intento por descansar su pierna herida.</p><p>Solo podía ver la mitad de su rostro puesto que lo cubría lo que parecía ser un casco y un traje espacial, pero por su figura sabía que se trataba de un hombre.</p><p>-Pensé que no tendría seguro de vida esta misión, no necesitaba que me rescataran, esperaba morir esta vez- dijo Rawler</p><p>-Podrás hacerlo, nada te detendrá- dijo aquel hombre con voz fría. Toco su casco al escuchar un sonido de alerta. –Bien, Ha llegado nuestro transporte…-</p><p>El sonido del seguro de un arma trajo su atención</p><p>-No den un paso más…- había dicho Sally Po apuntando su arma junto con otros 3 agentes a su lado. El hombre la miro y le sonrió maliciosamente, en cuestión de segundos el techo se desplomo entre ellos y una nube de polvo se extendió por el lugar facilitando su escape.</p><hr/><p>Heero ya se encontraba dentro del mobile suit cuando la alerta apareció en la pantalla. Sabía que estaría en total desventaja dentro del aries pero también estaba consciente de lo mínimo que podría hacer antes de perder la vida. Aferro con fuerza el  control del Mobile suit al elevarse hacia donde se localizaba el enemigo.</p><p>La cortina de humo imposibilitaba la vista, Heero intento alejarse de ella con rapidez y le sorprendió al notar que el indicador se dividía en dos puntos, la situación era peor de lo que pensaba, no se trataba de un solo enemigo. Los disparos comenzaron y los mobile suit preventivos comenzaron a caer, con tan solo un disparo.</p><p>La ciudad estaba vuelta un caos, escombros caían sobre los edificios. Uno de los suits enemigos era idéntico al de aquel día cargando consigo un cañón parecido al Wing Zero, el otro era totalmente negro de armadura parecida al Gundam Deathscythe de Duo. Con toda habilidad Heero esquivo los ataques, libero el sable de energía y se envistió contra aquel suit blanco.</p><p>El enemigo esquivo su ataque y contra ataco con una patada al Aries de Heero, alejándolo de él nuevamente. La pantalla de Heero perdió la conexión un momento pero se restableció cuando controlo la caída. Sabía que podría acabar con él en cualquier momento. Pudo ver que el otro mobile suit había desaparecido.</p><p>No entendía por qué habían decidido venir a rescatar a Adam, le resultaba evidente que sus intereses eran otros.</p><p>Heero ataco nuevamente al enemigo y este esquivo su ataque, el mobile suit blanco libero el sable de energía esta vez pero Heero fue lo suficientemente rápido para detener su ataque.</p><p>Ambos se separaron al chocar sus armas. Habia algo diferente esta vez, sus ataques eran más lentos, no poseía la velocidad exorbitante de aquel día. Si había posibilidades de vencerlo era en este momento.</p><p>Heero volvió a atacar pero el enemigo logro golpearlo esta vez lanzándolo contra uno de los edificios. Se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo sin percatarse que un hilo de sangre había aparecido en su frente.</p><p>-Hmm- dijo tan usualmente, esta vez no tendría piedad, debía alejarlo de la ciudad y minimizar el daño lo más pronto posible…</p><p>Le dio la orden al Aries de surcar los cielos como si del espacio se tratase, con ayuda de los propulsores haría del mobile suit un torpedo en contra del enemigo. La velocidad lo hundió sobre el asiento y en cuestión de segundos había envestido al enemigo aferrándose de él y llevándolo lejos a campo abierto.</p><p>El mobile suit blanco impacto contra el suelo y Heero le arrebato el cañón que portaba apuntándolo con el enseguida metros arriba suyo.</p><p>-Tú debes ser… el piloto del Wing Zero- Se escuchó decir de lo voz del piloto de aquel mobile suit.</p><p>-¿Quién eres?- le exigió saber Heero.</p><p>Para su sorpresa la cabina se abrió en ese instante y la silueta del mismo  un hombre dio un paso con las manos arriba en señal de rendición.  No podía ver su rostro puesto que al igual que aquel sujeto llevaba puesto un traje espacial.</p><p>-Yo no soy realmente importante…por lo que no veo la necesidad de decirte mi nombre, por el contrario, como podrás haber notado este no es un mobile suit ordinario, Su nombre… es Tharsis-</p><p>- ese sujeto a quien han rescatado no es su verdadero objetivo, dime, ¿qué es lo que buscan con esto?-</p><p>-lamento no poder contestarte-</p><p>-No estoy pidiéndotelo de favor- Le dijo Heero encendiendo el cañón</p><p>Fueron tan solo dos segundos en que la alerta del aries se encendió, lo que siguió fue un gran golpe a sus espaldas y en el frente cuando se estrelló contra los árboles.</p><p>La pantalla le mostro ahora a los dos mobile suit frente a él. El mobile suit blanco de nombre Tharsis se dirigía caminando tranquilamente hacia él. Lo tomo de los hombros y lo lanzo al aire para enseguida embestirlo. La pantalla le marcaba la altura a la que se encontraba, más alta cada vez, no podía moverse, la presión contra su cuerpo era tanta que le costaba trabajo poder respirar. Esto lo mataría sin duda.</p><p>-Ya es suficiente- se escuchó por primera vez la voz del piloto del mobile suit negro.</p><p>El mobile suit Tharsis soltó al Aries de inmediato y ahora descendía contra el suelo.</p><p>-Si eres quien dicen ser… nos volveremos a ver pronto- dijo aquel piloto</p><p>Ambos siguieron su camino dejando a Heero a merced de la gravedad.</p><p>Todo era oscuridad, el frio invadió su cuerpo, no sentía, no veía, no percibía nada.</p><hr/><p>En el espacio las cosas eran iguales o incluso peor de complicadas.</p><p>El satélite de recursos naturales de Mars 1 estaba totalmente destruido.</p><p>-La explosión ha sido resiente- dijo Wufei.</p><p>-Manténganse alerta- les ordeno Une</p><p>Los mobile suit les alertaron del enemigo que se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos. Una intensa luz venia directo hacia ellos, se dispersaron lo más rápido que pudieron.</p><p>Un suit semejante al Tharsis que había atacado en la tierra apareció ante ellos. Era de color gris con finas líneas de luz azul, dos espadas colgaban cruzadas sobre su espalda. En cuestión de segundos fueron rodeados por una tropa de mobile suits. En seguida en sus monitores apareció la imagen de un hombre cubierto de la mitad de su rostro por un casco.</p><p>-Hagan un movimiento y los volare en  mil pedazos-</p><p>-¿quiénes son ustedes?- dijo Une</p><p>-¿Qué quiénes somos?, podríamos decir que somos la fuerza preventiva zero…-</p><hr/><p>Para el eran recuerdos borrosos que comenzaban ahora a cobrar vida, podía sentir el frío en su cuerpo y observar el fuego consumiendo la madera de la fogata que tenía al frente, sentía la soledad, el sufrimiento, el miedo, no sabía quién era, ni tampoco su nombre, no era nadie, sintió que le habían arrebatado todo. La luz del fuego iluminaba el rostro de aquel hombre de mirada fría y penetrante, lo reconoció al instante, se trataba de Odin Lowe, aquel hombre que lo había rescatado de entre los escombros.</p><p>-que te ha convencido en salvar la vida al hijo de aquella mujer?- había escuchado decir a un hombre a espaldas suyas. Esa voz le era conocida. ¿Adam?.</p><p>-No es algo que te importe realmente-</p><p>-Será solo un estorbo, debiste dejarlo morir…-</p><p>¿Morir?, Nuevamente todo fue oscuridad, una mano toco su espalda y se giró para ver de quien se trataba. Era Odin nuevamente.</p><p>-Dime… no recuerdas nada de aquel día?… del día en que perdiste a tu madre…-</p><p>¿Su madre?, no podía si quiera recordar su rostro, miro el amplio ventanal que apareció frente a él, pudiendo observar lo que ahora eran los trabajos de reparación de la fortaleza Bulge que se encontraba destruida casi en su totalidad. Aquella explosión que recordaba había sido en aquel lugar, de eso estaba seguro.</p><p>Sintió que algo humedecía su rostro, llevo su mano a su mejilla y se sorprendió al verla manchada de sangre. El rostro de una mujer apareció ahora frente a él con su miraba desconsolada sobre él.</p><p><em>¿Quién eres?-</em> pensó para si</p><p>-No debes temer… se fuerte, debes salvarte, salva tu vida, debes hacerlo- esa voz… sabía que no era la primera vez que la escuchaba.</p><p>El ruido incesante de alarma del mobile suit llego a sus oídos, su tiempo se terminaba, estaba a punto de tocar el suelo. Tomo los controles nuevamente y sobre voló sobre la tierra a escasos metros de la colisión. La velocidad fue demasiada y partes del mobile suit se desprendieron al rozar contra el piso. En segundos se había detenido todo, no podía moverse, este debía ser su fin, esta vez la muerte le había vencido.</p><p>-Relena…- con un hilo de su voz había dicho su nombre, siendo su propia voz lo último que pudo escuchar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capítulo 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La transmisión de televisión comenzó y Andrejev apareció en el cuadro. La imagen se mostraba en vivo, sobre todo lugar en la tierra y las colonias.</p><p>-Escuchen bien con atención- comenzó diciendo el actual comandante de las fuerzas preventivas espaciales.</p><p>-No busco esconder nuestras debilidades, no busco proteger a nadie, ante todo he jurado con mi vida el respeto a la paz en la tierra y las colonias…, la paz que se ha logrado con esfuerzo y sacrificio de muchas vidas, es por eso que es mi deber decirles, que los eventos ocurridos el día de ayer, donde el criminal por todos conocidos bajo el nombre de Odin Lowe fue ayudado a escapar ¡no ha sido más que una traición a la tierra y a las colonias por un actual miembro de las fuerzas preventivas!-</p><p>El murmuro de la prensa comenzó, las preguntas, el miedo y la incertidumbre de una posible guerra pasaba por la mente de todos los presentes, colonos y terrestres, los obturadores de las cámaras se escuchaban por todas partes y mil preguntas fueron lanzadas al aire.</p><p>-¿de quién se trata comandante?- <br/>-¿Ha sido todo esto una declaración de Guerra?- <br/>-¿Ya ha sido capturado el responsable?-<br/>-¿Sabemos cuál es su objetivo?-</p><p>Andrejev bajo su cabeza mostrando un profundo dolor sobre las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar.</p><p>-La comandante de las fuerzas preventivas de la tierra… la ex coronel de OZ Lady Une, había ocultado aquellos Mobile suits frente a las narices de todos nosotros-</p><p>El bullicio de la multitud comenzó a resoplar de nueva cuenta.</p><p>-Busco a toda costa inculpar tanto al líder de la ESUN Diederich Drei como a mí para apoderarse de las fuerzas preventivas espaciales, no importándole en lo más mínimo los cientos de pérdidas de vidas inocentes-</p><p>-¿Con que objetivo comandante?!- escucho decir a un reportero</p><p>-Su verdadero objetivo lo desconocemos… pero no dudo que su intención debió ser también matar a la ministra de relaciones exteriores Relena Darlian como líder actual de la ESUN, en cuanto a la pregunta sobre su captura, hemos movilizado un gran número de agentes sobre la tierra y el espacio para encontrarla, sabemos que no trabaja sola, pero no descansaremos hasta descubrir su escondite y decomisar el armamento-</p><p>Dentro de los cuarteles preventivos Sally no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.</p><p>-Al fin se ha decidido y ha descubierto su rostro- una voz familiar la sorprendió en el momento.</p><p>-¿Barton?- dijo Sally sorprendida al ver al ex piloto del Gundam Heavyarms.</p><p>Vestía con el uniforme preventivo, caminando hacia donde ella estaba con los brazos cruzados.</p><p>-lamentablemente el pasado imborrable de Lady Une ha sido una buena coartada para él- dijo Trowa no perdiendo de vista la imagen del televisor.</p><hr/><p>Desde ese momento el miedo en la tierra y el espacio se intensifico. Los resultados de la batalla habían arrojado que aquellos mobile suit estaban fabricados por una aleación de gundanium y otro tipo de material proveniente de marte de nombre elysium, por lo que fueron considerado por todos como el regreso de los Gundams.</p><p>Dentro de las oficinas de la ESUN Relena Darlian se reunió con el consejo, enfrentándose a uno de los más grandes retos de su vida.</p><p>-Entienda Señorita Darlian, nos cuesta trabajo creer que pueda confiar en una mujer como la comandante Une- había dicho un hombre de barba blanca prominente miembro del consejo de la ESUN.</p><p>-Entiendo perfectamente su parecer pero de aquella ex miembro de OZ no ha quedado nada, no veo motivo alguno del porque estaría ella interesada en generar una guerra-</p><p>“Si fue la guerra quien le arrebato al hombre que amaba” pensó para si</p><p>Se escuchó la puerta de la sala abrirse en ese momento, todos giraron y vieron a Diederich Drei acompañado por una mujer empujando su silla de ruedas hasta ellos, en seguida hizo una reverencia y abandono la sala volviendo a cerrar la puerta.</p><p>-Señorita Darlian me afecta profundamente lo que está viviendo en estos momentos, es demasiada la carga que he puesto sobre sus hombros, debe continuar con su cargo como ministra de relaciones exteriores y yo deberé volver a mis funciones-</p><p>Relena temía lo que esto podría estar significando, ¿realmente este hombre a quien conocía desde hacía ya tanto tiempo era cómplice de todo esto?-</p><hr/><p>En el espacio el escuadrón de Lady Une había sido capturado. Duo y Wufei habían vuelto a compartir celda justo como aquella vez cuando aún eran pilotos de los Gundams.</p><p>-No es posible que esto nos pase otra vez!!- había gritado Duo pateando la pared</p><p>-al menos tenemos aire suficiente- dijo wufei sonriendo sarcásticamente</p><p>-¿tienes alguna idea de donde estemos?- le pregunto Duo sentándose sobre el piso</p><p>-ni la menor idea-</p><p>-¿Cómo estarán las cosas en la tierra?,… al menos esta Heero quien no dudara en auto detonarse a si mismo y acabar con ese mobile suit-</p><p>Wufei sonrio ante su comentario</p><hr/><p>En la tierra dentro de los cuarteles preventivos, Trowa Barton, Sally Po y Quatre Rabberba Winner se encontraban analizando las imágenes de la batalla e intentando descifrar algún tipo de información útil sobre las habilidades del enemigo.</p><p>-A diferencia de su primera aparición en esta ocasión no poseía la misma velocidad- dijo Sally.</p><p>-Esta vez alguien debió pilotearlo, es imposible para el cuerpo humano soportar esa velocidad- le hizo ver Trowa.</p><p>Quatre estaba de acuerdo con él y continúo su comentario -Un mobile suit con esas habilidades fue uno de los principales objetivos de los ingenieros de los Gundams pero se vieron limitados por las capacidades del piloto, dando como resultado posterior la creación de los mobile dolls-</p><p>-Las maquinas siempre nos llevaran más allá de nuestras limitantes -dijo Trowa</p><p>-el Tallgese de Zech Marquice podía alcanzar una velocidad cercana a la de los mobile dolls pero el hacerlo era con seguridad un suicidio, aun ahora con la tecnología fabricada para los viajes tripulados a marte seguimos sin poder alcanzarla- dijo Quatre</p><p>-Lo que realmente me llama la atención es el cañon de rayo que llevaba consigo- les dijo Trowa acercando la imagen de la pantalla para que fuese visible aquella arma.</p><p>-¿es demasiado parecido al de Heero cierto?- Quatre también lo había notado desde el momento en que lo vio.</p><p>-crees que alguno de los ingenieros de los Gundams se encuentre involucrado? - dijo Sally sorprendida.</p><p>-en definitiva, no lo creo posible- dijo Trowa que al igual que Quatre estaba muy seguro de eso.</p><p>-Tienes noticias sobre el escuadrón de Lady Une?- le pregunto Quatre a Sally</p><p>Sally negó con la cabeza – No… estoy casi segura que los tienen prisioneros en algún lugar del espacio-</p><p>-iré a buscarles- propuso Quatre de inmediato.</p><p>-Yo iré, tú debes quedarte aquí en la tierra- Le dijo Trowa -debes seguir custodiando a Relena Darlian tal como Heero te lo pidió, si lo que buscan es iniciar una guerra no dudaran en tomar la oportunidad perfecta para matarla-</p><hr/><p>Siete días después de aquel incidente, las cosas se tornaban cada vez más difíciles y Relena se sentía una completa inútil, no podía luchar contra el deseo de autodefensa de la tierra y el espacio. Se sentía devastada y la única persona que podría darle la fortaleza necesaria yacía inconsciente sobre la cama de un hospital.</p><p>Ese día sintió que lo había perdido para siempre al ver al Aries echo trizas sobre el lugar, milagrosamente se encontraba con vida pero su cuerpo había recibido una fuerte presión al descender a extrema velocidad por lo que no había vuelto en si desde aquel día. Todas las noches aunque terminaba exhausta del trabajo iba a visitarlo al hospital, lo necesitaba y sabía que siempre lo necesitaría.</p><p>Cuando entro a la habitación se percató que el vendaje de su frente ya había sido retirado, tomo una silla y se sentó a uno de sus costados, dudo de tomar su mano un momento pero sintió la necesidad de hacerlo, deseaba de todo corazón que abriera sus ojos. Ya había estado en una situación parecida, le había demostrado que poseía una fortaleza sobre humana, debía volver con ella de nuevo, tenía que hacerlo.</p><p>-Por favor regresa Heero- le dijo con voz tenue aun sabiendo que no podía escucharla.</p><p>Recordó también aquella ocasión después de su secuestro, había cuidado de él casi suplicándole, pidiéndole que no se fuera, al menos hasta que sus heridas curaran, en ese tiempo había comenzado a descubrir al verdadero Heero Yuy del cual el Dr. J le había hablado alguna vez, él no era un mercenario a sangre fría, siempre estuvo segura de eso, a pesar de que la guerra le había arrebatado todo, aun había bondad en su corazón. Constantemente recordaba aquellas palabras “Jamas volveré a matar” , el había dicho en voz alta justo antes de perder la conciencia frente a ella, sabía que él deseaba alejarse de este tormento y ella quería con todas sus fuerzas poder ayudarle. El rostro de aquel hombre llamado Adam apareció en su mente. El parecía conocer la vida de Heero antes de convertirse en piloto, ¿qué tantos secretos guardaba?, ¿Qué llevo a Heero a ser lo que es ahora?, no pudo evitar imaginar su vida, un niño involucrado en las más horribles y temibles escenas de guerra.</p><p>-despierta por favor- le dijo y recostó su cabeza sobre la cama, al poco tiempo y sin darse cuenta el cansancio la venció.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Capítulo 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lo primero que pudo sentir fue la calidez sobre su mano derecha, movió sus dedos con dificultad, ¿dónde estaba?, ¿aún se encontraba dentro del mobile suit?, fue lo primero que pensó al recobrar el conocimiento, cuando abrió sus ojos, la luz lo cegó de momento y tan pronto su visión se ajustó, miro a su costado, encontrando a Relena a su lado apoyando su cabeza sobre la cama, con su mano sujetando la suya, pudiendo notar de dónde provenía aquella calidez que sentía.</p><p>Vagos recuerdos de la batalla y la caída pasaron por su mente.</p><p>-¿Por cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?- pensó para si</p><p>Miro el rostro de Relena con detenimiento y pudo notar el cansancio en sus ojos. No era la primera vez que la veía dormir y no podía negar que se sentía extrañamente cómodo con su cercanía.  Por una parte deseaba despertarla y preguntarle por todo aquello que había sucedido mientras él había estado inconsciente pero odiaba tener que arrebatarle el sueño.</p><hr/><p>Mientras tanto en los cuarteles preventivos Sally Po y Quatre se encontraban en comunicación con Trowa frente al monitor planeando los puntos de búsqueda más factibles.</p><p>-Tenemos una ligera sospecha de su posible localización, pero también existe la posibilidad de que estemos completamente equivocados- djo Sally a Trowa</p><p>-Lo sé, pero estaré más cerca de encontrarlos-</p><p>-Mantennos siempre informados de tu localización- le pidió Sally</p><p>De pronto la imagen de la pantalla cambio y la alarma del sistema hizo estruendo en la habitación.</p><p>-¿Que sucede?- dijo Quatre</p><p>-Alguien está intentando acceder al sistema- le contesto Sally</p><p>En la pantalla se leía en letras grandes “Fire”</p><p>-Noin!- exclamo Sally sonriendo</p><p>-La señorita Noin?!- pregunto Quatre</p><p>Se trataba de un archivo encriptado, Sally lo descodificó de inmediato pudiendo ver su contenido.</p><p>-Es un mapa, señala un satélite de recursos naturales cerca de Mars 1-</p><hr/><p>Cuando Relena volvió en si sobo su cuello lastimado por la mala postura que había tomado al descansar su cabeza sobre la cama sin percatarse todavía de que Heero ya la miraba con detenimiento.</p><p>-Lo lamento no quise despertarte- fue lo primero que le escucho decir.</p><p>El corazón de Relena dio un salto de inmediato. Esto debía tratarse de un sueño.</p><p>Relena se levantó rápidamente del asiento al mirar que el comenzaba a retirar los aparatos conectados a su cuerpo.</p><p>– ¡espera por favor!, llamare a un doctor enseguida-</p><p>- estaré bien- dijo el - ¿por cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?-</p><p>-Una semana-</p><p>Heero se incorporó e inmediatamente sintió un dolor tan intenso que creyó que su cabeza explotaría, llevo su mano a la frente en un intento desesperado de mitigar el dolor.</p><p>Al verlo apretar su mandíbula con fuerza, Relena pulso el botón de alarma rápidamente y los médicos llegaron a su auxilio al instante.</p><p>-Señorita Darlian retírese por favor- le indico una de las enfermeras al mismo tiempo que miraba a Heero doblegar su cuerpo del dolor.</p><p>Al poco tiempo a Heero le fue suministrada una anestesia general, pues el dolor no parecía ceder lo cual lo dejo inconsciente nuevamente.</p><p>¿Cómo había sido esto posible?, pensó Relena, segundos antes le había hablado con tanta tranquilidad, su cuerpo también parecía estar recuperado ¿que era esto que le sucedía?, Relena no podía dejar de sentirse aún más preocupada y encontrarse sentada impacientemente en uno de los pasillos del hospital la hacía sentirse aún más desesperada.</p><p>-Ministra Darlian vaya a descansar un poco- le pidió una de las enfermeras al acercarse a ella.</p><p>-estaré bien- le mintió, era solo que no podía alejarse de él.</p><p>-la anestesia lo mantendrá estable, durante este tiempo haremos más estudios para investigar más a fondo su estado, vuelva aquí tan pronto descanse-</p><p>La enfermera tenía razón, pero jamás había visto a Heero en una situación peor. ¿Sería esto acaso lo que habría alcanzado su límite?. Llamo a Sally y le explico lo que acababa de suceder, al igual que la enfermera insistió en que ella debía descansar, ella se mantendría al tanto de su situación.</p><p>Esa noche Relena cuando finalmente hizo caso a las recomendaciones, regreso a la residencia Darlian. Su deseo por mudarse se vio frustrado al ser un peligro latente el vivir dentro de la ciudad, la mansión Darlian volvía a ser un lugar perfecto para su seguridad. Los muebles habían sido descubiertos nuevamente y su madre ya se encontraba de vuelta viviendo con ella.</p><p>-¿Relena te encuentras bien?- le dijo la señora Darlian al mirar su rostro cabizbajo.</p><p>-estoy bien es solo que...- su madre la abrazo fuertemente, la conocía perfectamente, Relena le respondió de la misma manera, agradecía tanto que hubiese vuelto.</p><p>Esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño con facilidad, por un momento había estado tan feliz de que Heero despertara y ahora estaba doblemente preocupada, Heero siempre le había mostrado ser más fuerte ante cualquier situación pero esta vez quizá había superado sus propias fuerzas.</p><p>Al otro día tan pronto le fue posible Relena volvió al hospital de las fuerzas preventivas. El continuaba profundamente dormido, haberlo visto despierto por un momento parecía que se había tratado solamente de un sueño.</p><p>Por lo que restara del día había decidido que no se separaría de su lado con la esperanza de que despertara nuevamente. Continuo con la lectura de un libro sentada sobre un sofá a un costado de la cama, pasadas las horas el hecho de haber descansado tan poco la hizo entrar con facilidad en un sueño profundo, no pudiendo percatarse de las pisadas de un hombre acercándose a ella.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Capítulo 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Una nube de cenizas le imposibilitaba la vista, el piso se agitaba a cada detonación, entre el ruido de las alarmas las personas corrían a sus costados con desesperación, el por algún motivo sabía que debía caminar hacia aquel lugar de donde todos buscaban alejarse. Apuntando con su arma al frente siguió caminando hasta entrar a un largo pasillo, el intenso ruido ahora se escuchaba muy lejos de él, ¿Qué era este lugar?, pensó.</p><p>De pronto un intenso estruendo sacudió el lugar tan fuerte que debió apoyarse para no caer, las luces se apagaron al instante dejándolo en completa oscuridad y silencio. En un par de segundos las luces de seguridad comenzaron encenderse lentamente.</p><p>Un disparo se escuchó con estruendo detrás suyo, se giró y apunto su arma dispuesto a utilizarla ante cualquier movimiento, sus manos temblaban ¿sentía miedo acaso?.</p><p>-Hu…ye…- escucho una voz decirle.</p><p>No podía ver de quien se trataba no había nadie, ¿Quién era quien le llamaba?</p><p>-Huye ahora…- volvió a repetirle esta vez con más fuerza</p><p>Cuando sus ojos se abrieron al poco tiempo reconoció la luz intensa del hospital, sus manos estaban aferradas con fuerza a las sabanas como si del arma todavía se tratase.</p><p>-debo admitir que no lo creía posible- la voz desconocida de un hombre lo alerto de inmediato.</p><p>-pensaba que tu condición era solo un mito- Por su voz estaba seguro que se trataba de aquel piloto del Mobile suite Blanco llamado Tharsis. Era un hombre alto de tez pálida y facciones finas, se encontraba de pie a un costado de Relena, quien dormía sobre un sofá a un costado de su cama. El hombre apunto su arma a la cabeza de ella, pues sabría que de esta manera Heero no dudaría en aceptar la propuesta que le tenía preparada.</p><p>-Levántate- le orden –esta vez no habrá dolor, te lo aseguro- le dijo sonriendo de manera burlona</p><hr/><p>No podía escuchar nada más que su propia respiración, había pasado ya una semana desde su captura, la mantenían presa en un cuarto pequeño en completa oscuridad, pocas veces le daban alimento y había sido separada de los demás agentes.</p><p>-Lady Une- dijo la voz de un hombre – o mejor dicho, coronel Une, lamento que su celda no tenga los lujos a los que está acostumbrada, quizá usted lo haya olvidado pero hay personas que jamás olvidaron su pasado y han cargado en sus vidas el deseo de algún día cobrar venganza…-</p><p>- si ese es su objetivo no me opondré en ningún momento- le dijo Une</p><p>-por lo visto ha estudiado muy bien su papel de mártir-</p><p>Une no contesto a eso, ella no deseaba una discusión, era evidente que no podría tratarse todo esto de una venganza en su contra, deseaba saber más sobre estos sujetos.</p><p>-¿Para quién trabaja?-</p><p>-ya debe imaginarlo, o ¿debo hacerle saber que usted no es la única capaz de tener dos personalidades?-</p><p>Lo pensó desde un principio pero quería confirmarlo, todas esas señales habían sido un señuelo para dirigirlos a este lugar, donde terminarían siendo capturados, desapareciéndolos sutil y silenciosamente de su camino y Andrejev sin duda tendría el control total sobre las fuerzas preventivas de la tierra y el espacio. Pero había algo que desconocían sus captores, algo que ni ella misma había revelado a su propio equipo, pero que para este momento Sally Po ya debía estar enterada.</p><p>Lady Une se había mantenido en comunicación con Lucrecia Noin y Zech Marquis quienes vivían en Mars1 y permanecían vigilantes ante cualquier anomalía que presentase una amenaza, Ellos sabían de esta misión y su trabajo era monitorear sus movimientos, tenían órdenes de no atacar si los superaban en fuerza, aun con el Tallgeese en su poder. En el mejor escenario solamente los secuestrarían con la intención de robarles su armamento, los llevarían a su base y les rebelaría su escondite, que es exactamente lo que debía haber sucedido y esperaba haber tenido suerte con eso.</p><hr/><p>Cuando Relena despertó se alarmo al ver vacía la cama de Heero. ¿Cómo era esto posible?. Corrió a buscar ayuda de inmediato. ¿A caso él había podido solamente despertar y marcharse sin que nadie lo notase?.</p><p>-¡¿Que Heero desapareció?!- dijo Sally al escuchar lo que Relena le decía por teléfono.</p><p>Quatre quien se encontraba con ella dentro del cuartel la miro asombrado por la noticia.</p><p>-Espera ahí, iremos enseguida- le dijo antes de cortar la llamada</p><p>Para su sorpresa ninguna cámara había captado su salida, todas habían dejado de funcionar por un supuesto mantenimiento programado al sistema de vigilancia, resultando evidente que las personas involucradas tenían libre acceso y un vasto conocimiento de las instalaciones de las fuerzas preventivas.</p><p>Relena fue alejada lo más posible de cualquier contacto con la fuerza preventiva y Quatre se hizo cargo de su seguridad proporcionando a su propio equipo. Un agente de confianza de Quatre era su guarda espaldas de tiempo completo y la residencia Darlian se había convertido ahora en una fortaleza para ellos, convirtiéndose esta en el lugar más seguro para hablar y planear una estrategia.</p><p>-¿no entiendo con qué motivo se llevarían a Heero?- pregunto Relena</p><p>-en su momento lo buscaban a él ¿recuerdan? De alguna manera aquellas personas siempre han estado intentando convencerlo de trabajar con ellos- comento Sally</p><p>-también existe la posibilidad de que Heero se haya ido a investigar por cuenta propia después de todo sabe que las fuerzas preventivas no son confiables- dijo Quatre</p><p>Relena creía plenamente en que Heero no podía haberse ido sin decirle. Además después de haberlo visto sufrir de esa manera estaba convencida de que su estado de salud era delicado.</p><p>-¿Han tenido noticias?- pregunto Relena en referencia a la búsqueda de Lady Une y los demás agentes.</p><p>-Hemos confirmado el secuestro del escuadrón, las señales que fueron captadas se trataron solamente de un señuelo- le respondió Sally</p><p>-pero la buena noticia es que hemos recibido una valiosa ayuda- dijo Quatre sonriendo</p><p>-¿de quién?- Pregunto Relena intrigada</p><p>-De su hermano Señorita Relena-</p><p>Sabía que él seguía con vida pero se había retirado de la suya como si hubiese muerto y de cierta forma se sentía aun lastimada por eso.</p><p>-Noin se comunicó con nosotros, ella y su hermano habían estado al tanto de la situación- le dijo Sally</p><p>-¿Dónde han estado todo este tiempo?-</p><p>-La mayor parte del tiempo en Mars 1 y fue gracias a esto que descubrieron un alto tránsito de gundamiun al proyecto de terra-formación de marte- contesto Sally</p><p>-Nos han rebelado también que tienen un tercer Gundam con ellos, totalmente diferente a los que atacaron aquí en la tierra y creemos que hay más personas involucradas que las que habíamos podido imaginar en un principio- agrego Quatre</p><p>La situación era peor a lo que ella imaginaba, ¿Cómo podrían hacerles frente?, Andrejev ya lideraba las fuerzas espaciales y terrestres, le había hecho creer al mundo la supuesta traición de Lady Une utilizando su pasado como ex miembro militar de OZ como pretexto, había convencido también al consejo de la ESUN sobre esto y el único que podría destituirlo del cargo era Diederich. Aunque a Relena le costaba creer que él estuviera apoyando sus planes, no podía simplemente desechar la idea.</p><hr/><p>El lugar donde llevaron a Heero se encontraba en el espacio y lo mantuvieron dentro de una celda con las manos atadas tras su espalda. Sabía que habían puesto algún dispositivo tras su cuello, no podía tocarlo pero lo sentía, eso debía ser lo que hizo sentir que su cabeza estallaría tan pronto comenzó a moverse y continuaba haciéndolo sentir extraño. Un par de horas más tarde la puerta eléctrica que tenía al frente se abrió y pudo distinguir un rostro familiar delante de él.</p><p>-Bienvenido Yuy- dijo Adam quien se acercaba de brazos cruzados por delante del hombre que lo había traído hasta aquí amenazándolo de matar a Relena si se negaba. Un hombre más los seguía, un hombre a quien jamás había visto, pero quien había liberado a Adam de la base de la fuerza Preventiva, era alto y de buena condición, claramente llevaba un entrenamiento especial, por lo que pensó en que podría tratarse del otro piloto del Gundam.</p><p>-Bienvenido al equipo- volvió a repetirle Adam</p><p>-¿y bien? ¿ya estás dispuesto a cooperar?, o debo amenazar a muerte nuevamente a tu novia para que cooperes- había dicho aquel hombre de piel pálida.</p><p>Heero ignoro ese comentario -No comprendo su interés-</p><p>El hombre simplemente suspiro y continúo diciendo -ya debiste haberte dado cuenta que tu condición no es como la de cualquiera otro, ni un arduo entrenamiento podría haberte dotado de lo que eres... sobreviviste a una caída que a cualquier otro piloto habría matado…</p><p>Heero sonrió de manera burlona ante sus palabras -que tonterías me estas queriendo decir...-</p><p>-Seis Clark, ¿reconoces ese nombre?-</p><p>Heero frunció el ceño, no estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado con anterioridad, pero por algún motivo recordó aquel sueño reciente.</p><p>-Ese sujeto alguna vez encontró la manera en que el piloto pudiera soportara el sistema Zero y la velocidad de respuesta del Mobile suite-</p><p>-había encontrado lo que toda nación sobre la tierra anhelaba poseer, un ejército sin precedentes, un Mobile Suit sin limitantes- esta vez fue Adam quien había hablado acentuando en su voz la emoción que le hacía sentir. -y podría apostar a que Odin estaba plenamente consiente sobre tu condición- agrego</p><p>A Heero le resultaba realmente difícil de creer todo lo que le decían, pero para ser sincero, si en algo tenían razón, su cuerpo siempre le había demostrado ser más fuerte que el promedio.</p><p>-preguntaste mi identidad en la batalla, bien, Mi nombre es Syest y soy el piloto del Tharsis- le dijo, confirmando sus sospechas.</p><p>-El hombre de mi derecha, es Davad piloto de aquel Mobile Suit negro que también llegaste a conocer en la batalla y cuyo nombre es Marnier, todos aquí incluyéndote a ti ahora formamos parte de la Fuerza Preventiva Zero-</p><p>-saben bien que no cooperare en sus planes, ¿Qué decidirán hacer conmigo entonces? ¿Activar lo que pusiste en mi cabeza hasta matarme?-</p><p>-Por eso despreocúpate, no planeo volver a utilizarlo- le dijo sonriente -no si no es necesario-</p><p>-lo que debes hacer es muy sencillo realmente, solamente debes subir a la cabina del Tharsis- le contesto el otro hombre cuyo nombre acababan de revelarle y quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido solamente al margen de la conver<em>s</em>ación.</p><hr/><p>Lejos de allí Trowa se encontró con Noin y Zech en el espacio.</p><p>El hermano de Relena era quien más había cambiado, había cortado su cabello pero no lo suficiente puesto que aún permanecía más largo que el de Noin. Lucrecia Noin estaba prácticamente idéntica a la última vez que se vieron.</p><p>Le indicaron a Trowa el lugar donde tenían prisionera a Lady Une, a Duo, a Wufei y a los otros agentes y las especificaciones que habían logrado obtener de este desde su captura. Trowa a su vez también los puso al tanto de la desaparición de Heero. A todos les pareció muy extraño, desconocían la relación que tenía con el enemigo, pero les resultaba imposible creer que lograran convencerlo de trabajar para ellos.</p><p>-Recientemente hemos podido averiguar que el hijo de Diederich está involucrado, Eliot Diederich Drei tiene fuertes relaciones con la compañía que se ha encargado de subministrar el Gundanium al proyecto de terra-formación de marte, el cual incremento su consumo en casi un cincuenta por ciento en los últimos meses- le revelo Noin.</p><p>Para sorpresa de Trowa el hijo del actual líder de la ESUN era participe, lo que parecía ser una conspiración peor a la que ya se temían.</p><p>-veo que la mejor manera de atacar será infiltrarnos en su propia base- propuso Trowa al volver a mirar la seguridad con que la que contaba la base.</p><p>Zech estaba de acuerdo – Noin y yo hemos pensado lo mismo, en nuestra condición el Tallgeese no será suficiente para hacerles frente-</p><hr/><p>Cuando llevaron a Heero frente al Tharsis no opuso resistencia, si algo bueno podría obtener de esto era la oportunidad de conocer a un más a sus enemigos y las capacidades de los nuevos Gundams.</p><p>-¿qué te parece?, créeme es totalmente diferente a cualquier otro mobile Suit- le dijo con orgullo el piloto de Tharsis, Syest, cuyo nombre significaba el número 6 en Ruso.</p><p>Era evidente que el Gundam tenía algún tipo de dispositivo de seguridad que lo impediría eliminarlos a todos tan pronto subiera en él.</p><p>Cuando Heero tomo el lugar del piloto en la cabina, un visor se ajustó sobre su cabeza, ocultando la mitad de su rostro.</p><p>-recuerda esto Heero, no es una casualidad que domines el sistema Zero siendo que este fue diseñado especialmente para alguien como tú- le dijo Syest justo antes de cerrar la cabina</p><p>Cuando la simulación comenzó supero rápidamente los tiempos de respuesta que con mucho trabajo habían logrado alcanzar los nuevos pilotos Gundam. Era una tarea sencilla, dominar el sistema zero, no era un problema para Heero, mas sin embargo con el transcurso del tiempo la simulación se volvió 10 veces más compleja y el sistema Zero comenzó a mostrarse diferente, la pantalla que monitoreaba su estado físico comenzó a mostrar anomalías por igual.</p><hr/><p>Tan pronto le fue posible, Relena se presentó ante él de nueva cuenta líder de la ESUN, Diederich Drei. Relena planeaba convencerlo de volver a sustituirlo en el cargo, la herida de su pierna había mejorado pero su estado de salud se había complicado al tener índices altos de padecer un infarto y lo que se avecinaba no sería sencillo de sobrellevar en su actual condición.</p><p>-comprendo su inquietud Ministra Darlian, pero no puedo exigirle a usted más allá de sus posibilidades-</p><p>-¿acaso no me considera capas?, como ultima miembro de la familia Peacecraft sabe bien que puedo unir a la esfera terrestre y a las colonias enteras si me lo propongo- dijo Relena con la mayor confianza que pudo ser capaz de demostrar.</p><p>-no pienso que usted sea incompetente para la tarea, considero más bien que usted es muy joven aun y esto es un juego peligroso, si alguien está intentando levantar una guerra, no dudaran en matar a quien se oponga y yo a usted la considero un miembro más de mi familia, estimaba mucho a su padre y me siento con el deber de protegerla. Señorita Relena no le hablo ahora como LIDER de la ESUN, se lo pido como alguien que desea protegerla y porque la estimo demasiado, la vi crecer desde muy pequeña sabiendo que era una Peacecraft-</p><p>-Su padre me lo conto- le dijo al verla sorprendida –fui la única persona que conocía su verdadera identidad, desde su llegada al cuidado de la familia Darlian, fui la única persona en quien su padre confió y  me siento con el deber de protegerla tal como alguna vez él lo hizo-</p><p>Supo entonces que no habría poder sobre la tierra que pudiera hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Relena odiaba ser la princesa en desgracia a quien todos debían proteger, ella se consideraba suficientemente capaz de poder llevar esta situación… estaba decidida a destruir a todo aquel que se empeñara en hacerle creer al mundo que el desarme jamás llevaría a una paz duradera, debía destruir los planes de Andrejev, aun sin Heero a su lado, sintió un vuelco en el estómago al tan solo pensar en él.</p><p>Horas más tarde cuando Relena se encontraba abandonando las instalaciones de la ESUN se encontró de frente con el joven hijo de Diederich, Eliot Diederich Drei.</p><p>-Señorita Relena- le dijo cortésmente saludándola, Eliot era un joven de 27 años, apuesto y de porte elegante, Relena lo conocía desde muy joven, debido a la fuerte amistad entre sus familias, pero ignoraba por completo el descubrimiento de su actual participación en esta rebelión.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Capítulo 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Me encuentro muy preocupada por la salud de su padre- Había dicho Relena a la salida de las oficinas de la ESUN al joven Eliot.</p><p>-También yo Señorita Relena, es por eso que me encuentro aquí, dígame, ¿La Señora Darlian como se encuentra? -</p><p>-Está de vuelta en la ciudad, ojalá pudiera pasar a visitarnos un día, se alegraría mucho de verlo-</p><p>En ese momento el equipo de Seguridad de la familia Winner arribo al lugar para escoltar a Relena. Eliot los miro con suspicacia.</p><p>- ¿Acaso usted desconfía de las fuerzas preventivas? -</p><p>Su pregunta desconcertó a Relena de momento</p><p>-Es solo protección adicional que mi apellido Peacecraft me ha proporcionado, además por motivo de los eventos recientes la gran mayoría de los agentes han sido reubicados para investigación y reforzamiento de seguridad en lugares estratégicos- mintió de la mejor manera posible</p><p>-tratándose de usted, si de mí dependiera, su seguridad sería una de mis más altas prioridades-</p><p>-sucede que- había comenzado a decir Relena</p><p>-aunque no lidere a la ESUN ahora- la interrumpió Eliot y continúo diciendo</p><p>-usted lleva el apellido correcto y el reconocimiento del mundo para hacerlo algún día-</p><p>-Me alaga que piense que pueda ser los suficientemente capaz de tomar algún día el cargo de su padre- se limitó de revelarle que había sido recientemente rechazada en el intento de hacerlo.</p><p>-es una verdad reconocida por todos, usted misma puede verlo, la familia Winner la reconoce como tal, que tenga una excelente tarde Señorita Relena- agrego sonriente justo antes de continuar su camino, escaleras arriba.</p><hr/><p>Dentro de la simulación del Tharsis la situación se había tornado un tanto impredecible, el sistema Zero se mostraba diferente e inestable, pero cuando los ojos del Tharsis se iluminaron con intensidad de manera extraña al igual que el visor de Heero, la simulación se detuvo.</p><p>-¿El sistema colapso?- pregunto Adam a Syest quien se mantenía atento a la condición física de Heero en la pantalla.</p><p>-Está reiniciando…. a su estado completo-</p><p>Un dolor tan fuerte o peor al que sintió aquel día al despertar en el hospital y similar a la primera vez que había entrado al sistema Zero, lo invadió. Aferrándose fuertemente a los controles del Gundam, se concentró en poder dominarlo.</p><p>Cuando la simulación comenzó nuevamente, reconoció el potencial que tenía, esta vez era capaz de dominar al Tharsis e incontables mobile dolls al mismo tiempo, sus manos se movían, pero no eran quienes hacían toda la tarea, su mente estaba acabando con cada uno de sus oponentes. Era una experiencia totalmente diferente, su ritmo cardiaco se elevó considerablemente, convirtiéndose en una víctima más del sistema, el control absoluto y la fuerza que le brindaba lo absorbía, lo alejaba de reconocerse a sí mismo.</p><p>El monitor mostraba en estado crítico la salud del piloto.</p><p>-morirá..- predijo el piloto del Marnier a quien llamaban Davad</p><p>-no lo hará, no sin que antes nos rebele como es que ha podido soportarlo-</p><p>Una convulsión dentro de su cuerpo provoco que Heero perdiera el control en un instante, recibiendo daños considerables, siendo solamente una simulación no debía sentir dolor, pero era todo lo contrario, esto era real, muy real para él.</p><hr/><p>La misión de infiltración había sido planeada, el lugar que proveía de Gundanium a la base enemiga estaba localizado y para sorpresa de Relena se trataba de la compañía que el mismo Eliot Diederich Drei lideraba.</p><p>Las palabras de Heero saltaron a su mente “Cuídate de ese sujeto” le había dicho con la imagen de de quien había sido alguna vez un gran amigo de su padre, en pantalla. Pero se preguntaba si el actual líder de la ESUN se encontraba consiente o no de las acciones de su hijo. No podía si quiera imaginar a Eliot ser capaz de herir a su propio padre a menos que el también fuese una víctima más de Andrejev y su excelente capacidad para inculpar a la gente inocente.</p><p>Desde la colonia L2, un cargamento de Gundanium partiría hacia Marte y Trowa debía infiltrarse dentro de la organización.  La tarea resulto ser muy sencilla para él, en cuestión de minutos se convirtió en un empleado más de la compañía y acceso a la nave que llevaría el cargamento, pero para poder acceder al lugar donde mantenían resguardado el material debía encontrar el cuarto de datos, jaquearlo y proporcionarse los accesos de seguridad.</p><p>Trowa encontró la computadora principal tal como lo planeado y se dispuso a hacerle unos pequeños cambios convenientes para la misión. Pudo darse cuenta que una parte de carga del transbordador estaba programada a separarse en las coordenadas precisas donde se encontraba la base, ese lugar se convertiría en su transporte directo a ella, pero justo cuando estaba por terminar su tarea la puerta del cuarto de datos se abrió.</p><p>-Trowa… eres Trowa cierto?-</p><p>Hilde Schbeiker lo miraba sorprendida.</p><hr/><p>Esa noche Andrejev daba un anuncio a la tierra y el espacio, había convencido a la ESUN de que el reforzamiento y creación de nuevo armamento debían ser necesarios para poner frente a la situación, pero Relena estaba dispuesta a dar su primer movimiento.</p><p>-Renunciare a la ESUN- Le había dicho a Quatre quien se encontraba con ella mirando el anuncio de Andrejev – la ESUN ha caído en manos equivocadas y será mi manera de hacerle saber al mundo.</p><p>-Se negarán ante su decisión, el mundo pensara que la ESUN está desmoronándose-</p><p>-No me importa, no quiero formar parte de sus juegos, esta vez no tienen manera de obligarme a ser participe-</p><p>-Estoy seguro de que muchas naciones la seguirán si decide retirarse-</p><p>Después de unos momentos de silencio Quatre continúo diciendo</p><p>-¿Ha pensado en volver al apellido Peacecraft?-</p><p>Su pregunta la hizo replantear sus movimientos, ¿volver al reino Zank podría ayudar a destruir la rebelión? ¿O se convertiría a si misma en una pieza más en el tablero?</p><hr/><p>Dentro de la nave de cargamento con destino a Marte Trowa y Hilde trabajaron juntos en llegar al compartimento que se dirigiría a la base enemiga.</p><p>-¿Cómo fue que descubriste este lugar?-Le pregunto Trowa a Hilde mientras caminaban con naturalidad dentro de la nave.</p><p>- Antes de perder la comunicación con Duo, sabía que se dirigían rumbo a Mars1 y justo después de la supuesta traición y escape de Lady Une, cerraron todas las lineas de comunicación entre la tierra y las colonias, no tenía manera de comunicarme con ustedes y me vi obligada a investigar por mi cuenta… -</p><p>Cuando llegaron a su destino, Trowa deslizo la tarjeta de acceso y sin ningún inconveniente les permitió la entrada.</p><p>-dime algo Trowa… ¿Crees que aun los mantengan con vida? - le pregunto Hilde</p><p>-Zech piensa que si-</p><p>-Zech Marquise está también en esta misión? -</p><p>-El y Lucrecia Noin descubrieron su ubicación-</p><hr/><p>Al día siguiente Relena se enfrentó nuevamente a Diederich, esta vez para presentar su renuncia a la ESUN. En todo el trayecto se preguntaba que reacción podría tener, estaría o no de acuerdo, pero cual fuese su respuesta ella ya no tenía intención alguna de presentarse.</p><p>-Me parece lo mejor que pudo haber decidido- le dijo para sorpresa suya.</p><p>-como ya le dije me preocupa su seguridad y si le es posible debería alejarse de Bruselas-</p><p>Relena se detuvo de decirle su intención de volver al reino Zank</p><p>-aun no lo he decidió todavía- le respondió</p><p>-Adelante no me opongo en lo absoluto a su decisión, aunque esto represente otro golpe fuerte a la ESUN-</p><p>Relena estaba de acuerdo con eso y comenzaba a creer que Eliot y Diederich Drei eran víctimas de Andrejev.</p><p>Relena llamo a un comunicado de prensa y para sorpresa de Andrejev anunciaba su renuncia a la ESUN, se limitó de decir sus motivos pero el mundo entero se consterno ante su decisión.</p><p>-Esa chiquilla está siendo demasiado imprudente, jamás la considere un problema impórtate, pensé que sería fácil convencerla de la traición de Lady Une - dijo Andrejev para si mientras miraba el televisor desde su escritorio, debía plantear muy bien su próxima estrategia.</p><p>-Te mataría Relena Darlian si no fuese porque no busco una guerra realmente, necesito a la ESUN conmigo y a las fuerzas preventivas, nadie debe morir excepto las personas indicadas, ha llegado el momento de poner fin a esto-</p><hr/><p>De nueva cuenta una luz intensa lo iluminaba, cuando su vista se acostumbró a esta se dio cuenta de que se encontraba recostado sobre una camilla, no podía recordar nada más que la batalla, y el golpe que recibió antes de perder la conciencia, no podía recordar nada más, ni siquiera su nombre, ¿Cómo es que había sobrevivido?, ¿Quién era el?, ¿Qué era este lugar?.</p><p>-nos sorprendiste, alcanzaste el nivel más alto del sistema y tu cuerpo parecía evolucionar con el- le dijo Adam tan pronto vio que recobraba el conocimiento.</p><p>En un movimiento rápido Heero lo dejo inmóvil contra el piso.</p><p>- ¿quién eres? -le exigió saber Heero.</p><p>- ¿cómo que quien soy?, ¿no lo recuerdas? -</p><p>- ¿recordar? - su cabeza le daba vueltas.</p><p>En ese instante entro Syest a la habitación.</p><p>-Odin, Odin Lowe, ese es tu nombre y formas parte de la fuerza preventiva Zero-</p><p>Heero no recordaba nada más que la simulación que el sistema Zero le había mostrado, para él eso había sido una realidad y aunque se esforzaba no podía recordar más.</p><hr/><p>El Tallgeese advirtió a Zech la llegada del transbordador con la carga de gundanium, una parte de esa nave se desprendió y tomo dirección hacia la base, continuando el resto del transbordador su viaje hacia Marte.</p><p>-Esperemos que Trowa haya podido lograrlo- había dicho Noin desde una nave</p><p>El transbordador que contenía la carga comenzaba la maniobra de aterrizaje dentro de la base, Trowa y Hilde estaban escondidos dentro.</p><p>-y bien ¿cuál es el plan ahora? - pregunto Hilde a Trowa</p><p>-Noin y Zech no saben que estas ayudándome, Tan pronto podamos salir de aquí tenemos que separarnos, tu seguirás el plan inicial, te encargaras de encontrarlos y llevarlos al lugar donde ella acercara la nave para el rescate.</p><p>- ¿cómo será posible que no la vean?-</p><p>-El Tallgeese está interfiriendo las señales, se vuelven invisibles para ellos-</p><p>-¿Noin estará esperando aquí cierto?- le dijo verificando en el mapa en el comunicador de su brazo.</p><p>-Así es y recuerda que no estamos en posibilidades de atacar, ellos poseen un Gundam en este lugar, se lo mas precavida posible, no dejes que te descubran-</p><p>- ¿Tu a donde te dirigirás?-</p><p>-Tomare esta oportunidad para obtener información de la base-</p><p>Cuando la nave se detuvo, Trowa le dio señas de que esperara a Hilde y con gran habilidad golpeo a los dos agentes que habían entrado a revisar y utilizaron sus ropas para infiltrarse.</p><hr/><p>-Ahora lo entiendo, eliminar tus miedos siempre ha sido el objetivo del sistema, pero esta vez el Sistema Zero nos ha mostrado su verdadera naturaleza, ¿qué temor puedes tener si pierdes todo lo que eres? - había dicho Seyst al otro piloto de nombre Davad.</p><p>-Quienes lo habían intentado, enloquecieron o murieron-</p><p>-y ni siquiera se acercaron al nivel que este sujeto tuvo en la simulación-</p><p>-¿Qué posibilidad existe de que pueda recuperar la memoria?-</p><p>-Ninguna-</p><p>-¿Qué te lo asegura?, ¿encontraste algo relevante en su condición física?-</p><p>-encontré que él ya había sido expuesto a esto, esta no ha sido la primera vez que el sistema borra sus recuerdos-</p><p>Davad estaba sorprendido</p><p>-¿pero cómo ha sido capaz de soportarlo dos veces?, ¿es cierto entonces? ¿Existe el prototipo Zero?-</p><p>-Lo tiene en sus venas no me cabe la menor duda, lo que único que necesitamos es decodificarlo-</p><p>En ese momento una llamada de Andrejev a la base interrumpió su conversación. El rostro del actual líder de las fuerzas preventivas apareció en la pantalla.</p><p>-Syest, debemos acelerar nuestros planes-</p><p>-¿acelerarlos dice?- pregunto Syest como si no hubiese comprendido</p><p>- diríjanse a la base Zero1, destrúyanlo todo y entreguen los Gundams-</p><p>Andrejev cortó la comunicación al instante. Después de un momento Davad pregunto.</p><p>-¿de verdad piensas entregarlos?-</p><p>Syest no contesto a su pregunta.</p><hr/><p>Hilde llego hasta el lugar donde podrían estar presos tal como le había dicho Trowa, encendió su comunicador del brazo, esperando que Duo pudiera recibir la señal pero no había respuesta.</p><p>Por su parte Trowa había logrado llegar hasta la fábrica de armamento y se dio cuenta que ahí se encontraban los mobile suit de las fuerzas preventivas que Duo y Wufei llevaban. Hasta el final del lugar un Gundam con las descripciones que Zech y Noin le habían dado, estaba de pie, era gris y cargaba dos espadas tras su espalda, también pudo ver que su piloto se encontraba muy cerca de la cabina.</p><p>Se acercó lo más que pudo hasta él por la parte superior del lugar. Hasta estar lo bastante cerca pudo escuchar que se mantenía en comunicación con alguien.</p><p>-asi que está confirmado, el prototipo zero es una realidad………………- lo escucho decir</p><p>-Ya tenemos lo que queríamos y el también…………</p><p>-entregaremos a Lady Une y a esos pilotos como cómplices………………………………</p><hr/><p>Heero se encontraba recostado dentro de su habitación, miraba sus brazos con detenimiento, no tenía ninguna herida, pero recordaba a detalle el intenso dolor que sintió, ¿cómo era posible que no tuviera ningún rasguño? Sintió algo extraño en su nuca, pero no había nada más que una pequeña herida.</p><p>Syest entro a la habitación y Heero se incorporó enseguida, respondiendo a sus instintos de ataque.</p><p>-Tenemos una última misión- le dijo -La base enemiga tiene que ser destruida-</p><p>Davad quien lo seguía detrás, lo miro no muy seguro de la decisión que había tomado su compañero.</p><hr/><p>Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar en todo el lugar. Era un aviso de evacuación, todos corrían hasta el hangar de salida. Hilde estaba desconcertada, ¿porque se retiraban?</p><p>-La Operación Zero Force da inicio, tomen sus lugares y evacuen lo antes posible- se escuchó decir a un hombre en todas partes.</p><p>Trowa y Hilde dispondría de menos tiempo a lo planeado, si querían salvar la misión tendría que darse prisa. Para complicar aún más las cosas dos hombres encontraron a los otros dos agentes que Trowa había escondido y dejado inconscientes sobre el piso.</p><p>-Alerta tenemos infiltrados en la base- había dicho uno de ellos</p><p>Todos los agentes comenzaron a subir a los mobile suits, uno de ellos corrió hasta donde el piloto del Gundam se encontraba, era la persona al mando de la base y era también quien había dado la orden de evacuación, su complexión era la misma a la de Trowa pero un poco más alto, de tez blanca y ojos grises.</p><p>-Teniente, hay infiltrados en la base, llegaron en el transbordador- le dijo el agente</p><p>-Despreocúpate, quien quiera que sea ya es muy tarde, volaran este lugar en cuestión de minutos, si no quieres morir también, te sugiero que escapes- le dijo con mucha confianza y no pareció serle realmente una amenaza</p><hr/><p>Desde el espacio Zech y Noin pudieron observar a los mobile suit tipo Aries comenzar a salir y a alejarse.</p><p>-Zech, los habrán descubierto? - pregunto Noin-</p><p>Hilde estaba desesperada no podía encontrarlos, debía esconderse frecuentemente ante la presencia de los agentes abandonando el lugar, eso en parte hacia más fácil las cosas, pero se preguntaba qué había sucedido? ¿Se preparaban para un ataque? acaso habían descubierto a Trowa? o a Zech y a Noin?.</p><p>Cuando llego hasta la zona más restringida, el comunicador de su brazo le dio una señal de alerta, Hilde se escondió y abrió la comunicación.</p><p>-Hilde- era la voz de Trowa</p><p>-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué están evacuando?-</p><p>-van a volar la base entera con todos nosotros dentro-</p><p>-tenemos que darnos prisa-</p><hr/><p>Heero ingreso de nueva cuenta al Tharsis bajo las órdenes de Syest, Davad también se dirigía a tomar su lugar en el Marnier.</p><p>Heero tomo los controles del Gundam, ahora el casco era diferente pero el no lo noto, se sentía extraño dentro de ese lugar, pero tan pronto inicio se sintió familiarizado.</p><p>-Odin- le dijo Syest desde la pantalla del Gundam.</p><p>Tan pronto llegues usa el cañón del Tharsis y elimina por completo la base.</p><p>-entendido- le dijo Heero.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Capítulo 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En la tierra, tal cual lo había previsto Quatre, varias naciones apoyaron la decisión de Relena debido a que desde un principio desconfiaron de Andrejev, quien siempre se había visto favorecido en el negocio de la fabricación de armamento durante la guerra. Relena había dado un fuerte golpe a sus planes, forzando a Andrejev a replantearlos nuevamente. Esta situación lo preocupaba, conocía el actuar de este tipo de personas y sabía que esta situación podría poner en riesgo en algún momento la vida de Relena.</p><p>Mientras tanto en el espacio las cosas eran aún más complicadas, dentro de la base Hilde encontró a dos guardias más abandonando las instalaciones y abriendo el paso más rápido para ella, este era el único beneficio de que se dispusieran a evacuar tan súbitamente.</p><p>-¿pero cómo era posible que hayan decidido destruirlo todo? - se preguntaba –  Trowa le había dicho que Heero estaba desaparecido, ¿habría posibilidades de que él  estuviera detrás de esto?.</p><p>Llego hasta la computadora de acceso, no era tan hábil como Trowa, pero intentaría abrir todas las celdas.</p><p>-error-</p><p>Se leía en la pantalla</p><p>-error-</p><p>Hilde estaba desesperada</p><p>-bien será manual entonces-</p><p>Tomo el arma que llevaba consigo y disparo al dispositivo de acceso lo que hizo que la puerta se abriera.</p><p>Abrió de manera continua cada una de las celdas de la misma manera, pero todas estaban vacías, fue en la sexta puerta a la que entro cuando la tomaron del brazo e intentaron inmovilizarla contra el suelo, pero sus reflejos fueron mas rápidos y ella termino inmovilizando a su atacante.</p><p>-Tal parece que tu mujer te ha superado- le dijo Wufei de manera burlona a Duo cuando reconoció a Hilde</p><p>-Duo!- dijo Hilde muy avergonzada aun sobre él</p><p>-ha tenido al mejor maestro- le respondió Duo apenas pudiendo hablar</p><p>Hilde se levantó inmediatamente</p><p>- ¿Quién más está contigo? - le pregunto Wufei</p><p>-Trowa, Zech y Noin</p><p>-wow pero que sorpresa, de haber sabido que esta era una reunión de amigos les habría traído regalos- dijo Duo.</p><p>-y Heero?- pregunto Wufei de nuevo</p><p>-esta desparecido…-</p><p>-desaparecido? - dijo Duo no dando crédito a lo que Hilde les decía</p><p>-vasta de charlas! debemos liberar a los otros rápido están punto de volar el lugar-</p><p>-Donde esta Trowa?- pregunto Wufei</p><p>Hilde miro su dispositivo - cuatro niveles arriba nuestro, en los hangares de salida-</p><p>-iré a ayudarle- le dijo wufei</p><p>-No, debes esperar, no podemos enfrentarlos, Trowa solo ha ido a investigar, volverá para el escape-</p><hr/><p>A las afueras de la base Noin y Zech continuaban vigilantes.</p><p>-Ya es tiempo debo acercarme a ellos- le dijo Noin moviéndose más cerca de la base </p><p>Zech la siguió con el Tallgeese, con él podría cubrir sus movimientos mientras no tuviera la necesidad de entrar en combate, disponían de muy poco tiempo y aún tenían la incertidumbre del porque parecían estar evacuando el lugar o preparándose para entrar en combate.</p><hr/><p>Duo, Wufei y Hilde continuaron liberando a los demás agentes preventivos, ahora mucho más rápidamente con las habilidades informáticas de Duo, pero no habían podido encontrar a Lady Une.</p><p>- ¿Estará realmente aquí?- se preguntó Duo</p><p>Niveles arriba Trowa miro a dos soldados llevar a Lady Une hasta aquel piloto del Gundam</p><p>-teniente Monaghan! - había dicho uno de los agentes</p><p>-Coronel Une- dijo aquel hombre al mirar a Lady Une – cuanto tiempo sin vernos-</p><p>Lady Une ni siquiera se molestó en alzar la vista, el hombre la tomo de la barbilla para que no tuviera más remedio que mirarlo a los ojos.</p><p>- ¿es que acaso no me recuerda?, ¿el nombre de Demian Monaghan significa algo para usted? -</p><p>Aquel sujeto sonrió al darse cuenta de que Lady Une no respondería</p><p>-Da igual, su transporte está listo- continúo diciendo, abriendo su paso a la cabina del Gundam para que ella entrara.</p><p>-realmente es doloroso perder al Orion pero no podría compararlo contra la felicidad que me da verla morir-</p><p>Lady Une lo recordaba perfectamente pero no aparento sorpresa alguna, con esas últimas palabras había entendido por completo sus intenciones, no les importaba en lo más mínimo perder un Gundam si tomaban su vida con ello y la culpaba de todo lo ocurrido en este lugar.</p><hr/><p>-¿Hilde me escuchas?- Trowa volvió a comunicarse con Hilde</p><p>-Si, ya estamos todos reunidos, pero no hemos podido encontrar a la Comandante Une-</p><p>-De eso quiero hablarte, la han subido dentro del Gundam que Zech y Noin describieron, debemos darnos prisa y advertirles.</p><p>Al mismo tiempo Zech detecto en el radar a dos mobile suist acercándose, uno de ellos era muchos más rápido que el otro.</p><p>-Algo se acerca- le dijo Zech a Noin</p><p>-Rayos- Noin estaba impaciente cuando la puerta de la base se abrió, eran ellos y para su tranquilidad estaban listos para abordar. Cuando todos estuvieron dentro de la nave, Noin se sorprendió de ver a Hilde con ellos.</p><p>-Tienen órdenes de destruir el lugar- le advirtió Hilde tan pronto se liberará del casco – y Trowa a visto que han subido a Lady Une a un Gundam-</p><p>-¿a un Gundam?- repitió Noin perpleja de los planes del enemigo.</p><hr/><p>Desde la base donde Heero y Davad habían partido, Syest habia tomado el control del Gundam donde Lady Une estaba presa. El sistema de control era prácticamente idéntico al de los Mobil Dolls, estaba de pie rodeado a sus 360 grados por una gran pantalla, un casco le cubría el rostro y podía ver con claridad el lugar donde lady Une y el Gundam se encontraban.</p><p>El rostro de Syest apareció en la pantalla del Gundam de Lady Une.</p><p>-¿Puede verme coronel Une?- le pregunto, él podía verla y sabía que ella a él también pero Lady Une decidió simplemente no contestar.</p><p>-Es importante que usted vea esto, ¿El radar le alerta sobre un Mobile Doll cierto? pero la verdad es que no es así y mejor aún usted conoce al piloto.</p><p>-nadie puede resistir esa velocidad- Lady Une no pudo evitar más su silencio.</p><p>-bueno en eso tiene razón, no es una persona ordinaria, pero supongo que de eso ya se ha dado cuenta…, escuche con atención-</p><p>-tengo nuevas órdenes para ti… han inmovilizado al enemigo y está justo enfrente de la base, a mi señal deberás destruirlos a ambos- le ordeno Syest a Heero.</p><p>-entendió- respondió Heero</p><p>Lady Une estaba perpleja al reconocer la voz de Heero.</p><hr/><p>Zech pudo ver perfectamente la escena, el Gundam de dos espadas llamado Orion, estaba de frente a la base inmóvil cuando el Tharsis llego a posarse frente a él, listo para disparar y sabía que si lo hacía a esa distancia los alcanzaría a ellos también.</p><p>Inmediatamente después una gran explosión tuvo lugar dentro de la base atrayendo la atención de todos.</p><p>-Debió ser Trowa…- dijo Duo.</p><p>- -Zech!!, ¿Zech me escuchas? - Noin intento comunicarse</p><p>-¿Qué está sucediendo?¿hay alguien aun dentro de la base?- respondió Zech</p><p>-Trowa aún está adentro y Lady Une está en ese Gundam que pretenden destruir- le hizo saber Noin</p><p>Syest enfurecio –¿qué demonios ha sido eso? - exigió saber, detestaba no tener el control de la situación.</p><p>un piloto se comunicó con él al instante</p><p>-comandante se reportaron infiltrados en el momento de la evacuación.</p><p>- ¿infiltrados? ¿cómo es esto posible? - la mentira se había convertido en una total realidad.</p><p>- ¿se han apoderado de los Mobile suits?-</p><p>-negativo comandante y aún hay personal evacuando la base-</p><p>-Monaghan responde- Davad intentó comunicarse con el tercer piloto, pero no tuvo respuesta, más sin embargo el localizador confirmaba su posición aun dentro de la base.</p><hr/><p>En esos momentos el comandante Andrejev Ivanov se dirigía cómodamente a ese lugar para llenarse de gloria, para el día de mañana todas las naciones del mundo deberían agradecerle su trabajo, había descubierto la base donde fabricaron esos Gundams y capturado a la responsable la ex coronel de Oz Lady Une, reía triunfantemente desde su asiento en el trasportador cuando un agente preventivo se dirigió hasta él.</p><p>-Disculpe- comenzó diciendo, temeroso de sus palabras. -comandante reportan infiltrados en la base ZERO1-</p><p>- ¿Qué diablos dices?!- la noticia lo hizo derramar la bebida de sus manos -Den la orden de destruir la base ahora, eliminarlos a todos si es necesario, no permitan por ningún motivo que alguien salga de ese lugar con vida- Ordeno Andrejev</p><hr/><p>Dentro de la base Trowa y el aquel piloto de nombre Demian estaban peleando, utilizando dos Mobile suits tipo aries.</p><p>-Debo reconocer que eres bueno en esto- le dijo Demian</p><p>Trowa no respondía a sus comentarios.</p><p>-Aunque no veo el motivo de esta pelea si ambos estamos a punto de morir porque te aseguro que eliminaran la base sin miramientos con nosotros dentro–</p><hr/><p>-Syest- el rostro de Andrejev, apareció ante los pilotos - ¿Qué están esperando?, eliminen la base ahora mismo! -</p><p>-Monaghan aún está ahí dentro- le recordó Davad a Syest</p><p>-Conoce el plan y los riesgos, ¿escuchaste Odín?, cumple con tu misión ahora- dijo Syest para sorpresa de Davad</p><p>-entendido…- respondió Heero cortando la comunicación inmediatamente, sin dudar un momento por las vidas que se perderían.</p><p>El arma del Tharsis comenzó la carga inmediatamente y Heero se dispuso a disparar contra la base y el gundam inmóvil frente a él.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Capítulo 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ante esta situación Zechs no tuvo opción. Si el Gundam disparaba, el daño alcanzaría la nave, talvez no podría ser capaz de salvar a la Lady Une pero si podría darle más tiempo a Noin y a los pilotos.</p><p>-Noin! ¡encuentren al piloto del 03 y huyan tan rápido como les sea posible! - grito Zechs</p><p>Noin no tuvo tiempo de contradecir sus órdenes, sabía al igual que él que no había otra opción, Zechs debía enfrentarse a ese Gundam.</p><p>Zechs se adelantó a disparar contra el Tarsis evitando que este disparara primero.</p><p>- ¿qué demonios!?- grito Syest nuevamente furioso</p><p>En segundos el radar perdió la presencia del Mobile suit desconocido. Syest dudo un momento y pensó sus planes nuevamente.</p><p>-Lo tengo en la mira- era Heero quien le hablaba ahora</p><p>- ¿lo has localizado? - pregunto al no dar crédito a lo que le decía, no cabe duda de que el sistema zero podía ver más que cualquiera de ellos.</p><p>-espero tus ordenes- fue la respuesta de Heero.</p><p>-acaba con él! -</p><p>El disparo de Heero tomo a Zechs por sorpresa, los sistemas de alarma del Tallgeese se encendieron, había podido esquivar el golpe, pero paso tan cerca de él que el Gundam se sobre calentó, encendiendo el sistema de enfriamiento.</p><p>- ¿cómo pudo ser capaz de encontrarme? - pensó</p><p>Sin más preámbulos Zech libero la espada de rayo del Tallgeese y se dirigió a atacar al Gundam, sin saber que la batalla a la que daría inicio sería un pequeño encuentro con el pasado.</p><hr/><p>- ¿El Tallgeese?!, los rumores eran ciertos, ese sujeto seguía con vida- dijo Syests al momento en que Zechs había quedado descubierto frente a Heero.</p><p>-Odin, entrégame al Marnier el cañón del Tarsis, él se encargará de destruir la base, tu misión será acabar con ese Gundam-</p><p>-entendido- dijo Heero, el sistema Zero volvió a ejecutarse, sintió una fuerza extraña invadirle los sentidos dejando un solo un pensamiento dentro de su cabeza, completar la misión, debía matar al enemigo.</p><p>Zechs se dio cuenta del cambio de planes y supo que ya no habría mas tiempo</p><p>-van a disparar escapen ahora! - le advirtió a Noin</p><p>Esta vez fue Heero quien ataco el Tallgeese y Zechs fue capaz de detener el golpe enseguida disparo contra el y pudo notar que los ataques del Tarsis eran muy similares al Wing Zero, inclusive en el estilo de pelea.</p><p>Cuando el Marnier disparo contra la base Noin y los demás pilotos habían logrado alcanzar una distancia considerable, miraban horrorizados como esta era volada en mil pedazos con Trowa dentro, derrotados ante tal escena ninguno se atrevía a hablar</p><p>Esta situación era realmente desalentadora para todos, Noin no dejaba de pensar que, aunque el Tallgeese había tenido bastantes mejoras, desconocían por completo las habilidades de ese nuevo Gundam, no podía predecir una victoria, el miedo a perderlo la invado y sintió una presión muy fuerte contra el pecho.</p><p>Para sorpresa de todos, la pesadilla aún no había terminado, las alarmas de la nave comenzaron a sonar, avisándoles de un enemigo acercándose a ellos.</p><p>-esto debe ser una broma- dijo Duo corriendo hacia donde Noin se encontraba piloteando la nave.</p><p>-dime cuantos Mobile Suit son-</p><p>-solamente uno-</p><p>En ese momento el enemigo solicito hacer contacto y Noin acepto</p><p>Un rostro muy bien conocido por todos apareció</p><p>-eres un desgraciado Trowa!- le dijo Duo por el terrible mal momento que les había hecho pasar</p><p>-si a mí también me da gusto verte Duo-</p><hr/><p>Demian al igual que Trowa había podido escapar de la base a tiempo, ambos pilotos habían decidido en posponer su combate, asegurando que tarde o temprano volverían a enfrentarse y esta vez sin interrupciones.</p><p>El piloto del Gundam que mantenía prisionero a la ex coronel de Oz miro con asombro la batalla que daba lugar, el Tallgeese y el Tarsis eran dos luces brillantes chocando una contra la otra entre la inmensa oscuridad del espacio.</p><p>La base era ahora una enorme bola de fuego que desprendía miles de pedazos hacia la inmensidad del espacio, sin duda habían tomado la decisión correcta, habrían muerto de haberse quedado a pelear ahí dentro, conocía perfectamente a Syest, no se molestaría por ningún motivo en darle oportunidad de salir, aunque la verdad era que Davad había disparado hasta ver su posición fuera de la base.</p><hr/><p>-es demasiado rápido- pensó Zechs -tan solo me es posible defenderme-</p><p>Ambos peleaban con la espada de rayo y ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder.</p><p>-basta de juegos, debo terminar contigo- dijo Heero</p><p>Los ojos del Tarsis se iluminaron de igual manera que en la simulación y esta vez su golpe acertó sobre el blanco, el Tallgeese recibió en el pecho el ataque de Heero.</p><p>-no puede ser, ni si quiere reacciono el sistema de auto defensa del Tallgees- penso Zechs -¿quién rayos...? no, es imposible es inhumano, esto debe ser una maldita máquina.</p><p>-Zechs Marquice o mejor dicho Milliardo Peacecraft, es usted cierto? - había recibido ese mensaje de voz del Gundam de doble espada donde tenían a Lady Une.</p><p>Zechs le permitió establecer comunicación con él.</p><p>- ¿quién eres? -</p><p>-mi nombre resultará innecesario, solo debe saber que su presencia aquí será de mucha utilidad, dos ex militantes de Oz descubiertos en esta base prohibida-</p><p>-dígame, seguro que usted bien conocía la identidad del piloto del Wing Zero, imagino que es así porque su hermana está muy relacionada con el-</p><p>- ¿qué tiene que ver con esto? - pregunto Zechs mientras continuaba la batalla, recordando la desaparición de Heero.</p><p>El rostro de Heero apareció frente a él, revelándole al mismo tiempo el rostro de su adversario.</p><p>-esto debe ser una broma-</p><p>-bueno sé que no es la primera vez que se enfrentan en batalla, es más pensé que lo había matado hace tiempo, parece ser que usted tiene más vidas que un gato- le dijo sonriendo</p><p>- ¿realmente eres tú Heero? - pregunto Zechs confundido ante la situación - ¿sería un engaño?- pensó</p><p>-Heero Yuy no existe, el único que ha existido murió hace más de 15 años, ese piloto del Gundam que conoces, es el prototipo Zero-</p><p>Zechs no sabía que le habían hecho o si esto era obra del sistema Zero, bien sabía que no era la primera vez que lo hacía perder la razón, pero le costaba creer que pudiera vencerlo siendo que Heero ya había podido dominarlo, estaba seguro de que había algo más dentro de esto.</p><p>Zechs dudo un momento pero si había alguna forma de salir con vida de esta batalla tendrían que luchar en igualdad de condiciones, odiaba el sistema, no estaba seguro si podría dominarlo pero no tenía otra opción, todo este tiempo había descubierto muchas cosas sobre el Tallgeese, sabia ahora que alguna vez fue el primer Gundam, un proyecto que había sido desechado por lo costoso y peligroso que podía ser, el sistema Zero estaba instalado en él y era mucho más rápido que cualquier Mobile suit, con tantas habilidades que le costaba creer que pudiese haber sido diseñado para un humano, había llegado a la conclusión que esto no debía tener piloto.</p><p>El sistema se encendió y odiaba la invasión que sentía, pero esta vez pudo ser capaz de golpear al Tarsis más rápidamente por lo que ya no solo se dedicaba solo a defenderse. Podía ver a Heero pelear sin si quiera parpadear, estaba completamente inmerso dentro del sistema Zero.</p><p>-Heero maldita sea! - le dijo Zechs, la sangre había comenzado a salir de su nariz.</p><p>El siguiente golpe no fue capaz de detenerlo y un brazo del Talgeese le fue arrancado, Heero no dudo en dar el siguiente golpe.</p><p>-suficiente- dijo Syest</p><p>Heero se detuvo en ese momento, evitando perforar por completo la cabina del piloto</p><p>-Guardemos un recuerdo de la batalla- le pidió sonriendo</p><hr/><p>Al día siguiente tal como lo había previsto Andrejev las noticias se esparcieron como pólvora, Lady Une estaba arrestada junto al desaparecido Zechs Marquice, la fuerza preventiva espaciales habían localizado y destruido su base mas sin embargo el paradero de Odine Lowe y aquellos que se hacían llamar la Fuerza Preventiva Zero eran aun un misterio, todos en la tierra y las colonias creyeron en su historia y se sintieron temerosos ante un posible contraataque, no había pruebas para desmentirlo y el Talgeese daba mayor credibilidad a su versión de los hechos.</p><p>Lady Une y Zech Marquice dos asesinos de Oz no encontraban cabida en estos tiempos de paz, se leía en los titulares de todos los medios de comunicación tanto en la tierra como en el espacio.</p><p>Relena se encontraba aun en Brucelas dentro de la residencia Darlian, mirando las noticias junto con Quatre.</p><p>-los enjuiciaran y es muy probable que decidan aplicarles la pena de muerte- le dijo Quatre sin dejar de mirar el televisor que en ese momento mostraba imágenes del Tallgeese, Une y Zech - tan proto lleguen a la tierra debemos rescatarlos-</p><p>-hemos caído en su trampa por completo-</p><p>-y para empeorar las cosas tenemos ahora a toda la fuerza preventiva en contra nuestra, Sally Poh está en vigilancia constante ni si quiera he podido entablar una conversación segura con ella-</p><p>-Saben bien que es amiga nuestra-</p><p>Ambos permanecieron en silencio intentando ordenar sus pensamientos, pensando en un plan para desenmascarar a Andrejev.</p><p>-solo se me ocurre algo Señorita Relena-</p><p>- ¿qué estás pensando? -</p><p>- ¿podría hablar con ese joven Eliot Diederich?-</p><p>Relena estaba sorprendida, no podía entender hacia donde se dirigía Quatre.</p><p>-si lo analizamos un poco su siguiente movimiento será que la ESUN acepte el armamento como prevención de guerra, por lo que comenzaran su fabricación, si usted puede descubrir hacia donde se dirige el gundanium quizá podamos ahora nosotros prepararles una trampa-</p><p>Su plática fue interrumpida cuando tocaron a la puerta</p><p>-Adelante Pegan- Respondió Relena</p><p>-Señorita Relena lamento interrumpirlos, pero tiene visita del Joven Eliot-</p><p>Relena y Quatre se miraron sorprendidos</p><hr/><p>Cuando la batalla termino, esta vez el sistema zero lo había dejado consciente, pero sintió una sensación muy extraña, tuvo la ligera impresión que no era la primera vez que peleaba contra ese Gundam al que Syest llamaba Tallgeese.</p><p>Andrejev se había retirado a la Tiera con los tres Gundams, uno de ellos parcialmente destruido, el disparo del cañon había solo arrancado las extremidades izquierdas del Odin dejando con vida a la ex coronel de Oz.</p><p>-Debió morir aquí- le recrimino Demian a Syest una vez que habían vuelto a la base.</p><p>-Ordenes son órdenes a Andrejev no le preocupa lo que tenga que decir, jamás podrá borrar su pasado, se gano la enemistad de muchos-</p><p>-y planea dejarla con vida entonces? -</p><p>-jajajaja- rio a carcajadas-no demonios, la muerte seria un consuelo para ella en estos momentos- respondió Syest</p><p>Demian había sido un soldado de Oz traicionado por la coronel, había llevado a su grupo a una misión suicida, el también debió morir, pero sobrevivió de algún modo con la única intención de algún día poder vengarse de Oz.</p><p>-realmente me tiene sin cuidado lo que decida hacer con ella- dijo Syest</p><p>-pensé que no entregarías a los Gundams- dijo Davad uniéndose a su conversación</p><p>-que son tres miserables unidades cuando puedes fabricar ahora muchas más? Además, me han dejado al Tallgeese para mi investigación--</p><p>-Demian se enfrentó con uno de los infiltrados- agregó Davad</p><p>-y era bueno? - pregunto Syest</p><p>-tal vez con un poco más de tiempo habría acabado con el- le respondió Demian</p><p>-Si… vaya que decepción, entonces no son una amenaza, ¿además con que podrían atacarnos?, su tonto pacifismo los puso en esta situación-</p><p>Syest miro a Heero observar el Tallgeese con detenimiento.</p><p>-míralo bien… no es magnífico?, el Gundam que acabas de pilotear ha nacido gracias a la creación de esta majestuosa unidad, modificada para desarrollarse bajo el sistema Zero, el Tallgeese fue el primer Mobile Suit desechado por ser imposible de pilotear, ¿no te parece increíble? –</p><p>-no me interesa- le respondió, alejándose de el</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Capítulo 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En la tierra Relena recibió la visita de Eliot en la residencia Darlian. Quatre permaneció dentro de la habitación junto a ella, alerta ante cualquier situación.</p><p>-Señorita Relena agradezco haya aceptado recibirme-</p><p>-No tienes por qué agradecerlo, eres siempre bienvenido a esta casa, lamento solo que no hayas podido ver a mi madre, por su seguridad le he pedido regresar a Inglaterra-</p><p>- ¿considera que la ciudad se encuentra bajo amenaza? -</p><p>-considero que mi vida es la que se encuentra bajo amenaza- Le corrigió Relena muy seriamente a Eliot</p><p>Quatre miro la reacción que estas palabras provocaban al joven. Parecía consternado y dudo un momento en realizar su siguiente pregunta.</p><p>- ¿Es por ello que ha pedido su retiro de la ESUN?-</p><p>-No lo es, lo he hecho porque está en contra de mis principios, no puedo formar parte de la ESUN de esta manera-</p><p>-Pero su salida podría significar más problemas, por eso quería pedirle que reconsiderara su decisión, además usted es en la única persona en quien mi padre puede confiar-</p><p>-lo lamento no cambiare de opinión-</p><p>Eliot se quedó en silencio un momento y miro a Quatre quien en ese momento continuaba acompañándolos.</p><p>- ¿podríamos hablar en privado? -</p><p>Relena sintió un vuelco en el estómago, ¿intentaría matarla acaso?</p><p>-El joven Winner es de mi entera confianza, lo que sea que tengas que decir puedes hacerlo-</p><p>-Entiendo que desconfié de mi… pero debe saber que yo no soy su enemigo, lo que vengo a decirle precisamente es sobre de quienes debemos desconfiar por que ahora se bien que hay personas infiltradas en la ESUN y las fuerzas preventivas-</p><p>Relena no sabía que decir no esperaba que la conversación tomara este curso.</p><p>-No creo en las palabras de Andrejev y estoy seguro de que aún están intentando involucrar a mí y a mi padre en la fabricación de esos Gundams-</p><p>Relena sabía que esa era una posibilidad, pero como podría creerle</p><p>-ya se ha dicho que esas fotografías eran falsas, deslinda a tu padre por completo-</p><p>-no del todo, sé que no se detendrán hasta entregar falsos responsables-</p><p>- ¿Qué has descubierto? - le pregunto Relena</p><p>-a pesar de la intensa actividad para la construcción de las colonias la compañía ha reportado pérdidas considerables, he investigado a profundidad y todo parece trabajar correctamente por lo que he llago a la conclusión de que existe alguien allegado a mi o a mi padre responsable de la desapareciendo cargamentos de gundanium por supuestos accidentes en el trayecto de transporte-</p><p>La versión de Eliot era convincente para Quatre, él y su padre podrían ser inocentes y haber sido involucrados de forma involuntaria, pero si no fuese así y estuviera intentando ponerles una trampa más, ¿con qué intención se señalarían ante Relena? ¿El joven Eliot parecía ser una persona muy astuta y sabía que Relena tiene una estrecha relación con las fuerzas preventivas de la tierra, estaría buscando acaso que desviara su vista de ellos?</p><p>-Necesito de usted señorita Relena, tengo información sobre los supuestos accidentes que pudieran contener información valiosa para descubrir la ubicación del enemigo, hablo de que debemos encontrar a los verdaderos responsables antes de que Andrejev se nos adelante nuevamente-</p><p>En ese momento saco de su bolsillo una memoria y la coloco sobre el escritorio de Relena</p><p>-con esto sé que podremos localizarlos, confió en que usted pida la ayuda a las personas correctas-</p><p>Eliot miro a Quatre sospechando de él como uno de los legendarios ex pilotos de los Gundams, se preguntaba que Gundam habría piloteado, la identidad de cuatro pilotos aún era un misterio y muchas veces inclusive los registros de la guerra los habían dado a todos por muertos.</p><hr/><p>Cuando Heero volvió a la base por su mente pasaban fragmentos de la batalla, al rostro del enemigo dentro del Gundam al que Syest llamo Tallgeese y a aquella mujer que estuvo a punto de matar dentro de ese Mobile suit, cuando los vio recordó volver a tener una sensación extraña, desde que el sistema Zero borro sus recuerdos se sentía constantemente desorientado.</p><p>Intento descansar un momento y poco a poco el sueño fue venciéndolo hasta estar nuevamente en ese lugar en caos, las luces parpadeantes, las alarmas sonando y la gente corriendo en dirección contraria, pero esta vez no había ninguna voz, Heero siguió avanzando hasta llegar a una puerta de metal, la abrió y de pronto todo entro en silencio, era como estar en un lugar completamente diferente. Miro a su alrededor, sin duda lucia como la enfermería de una base militar y por algún motivo le parecía extrañamente familiar.</p><p>Se sobresaltó al escuchar una puerta abrirse, giro y de pronto todo comenzó a dar vueltas de nuevo, su vista se nublo en segundos, aunque pudo ser capaz de distinguir la figura de un hombre alto y de cabello oscuro, reconoció su rostro de inmediato, sabía bien quien era y supo entonces que no era un sueño, sabía que estaba recordando algo, recordaba a ese hombre y también recordaba su nombre…. Odin Lowe.</p><hr/><p>Para Andrejev todo había resultado de lo más beneficioso, ahora no solo tenía a la ex líder militar de Oz sino también a su soldado más destacado, primogénito y traidor del reino Zank como culpables y con un Gundam confiscado en sus manos, mas sin embargo se había asegurado de sembrar el miedo a todo el mundo diciendo que la amenaza no había sido eliminada, aquel hombre que habia intentado matar al líder de la ESUN Diederich Drei seguía libre, la fuerza preventiva Zero e inclusive otros Gundams más podrían estar escondidos en el espacio.</p><p>-para serte sincero pensé no acatarías las ordenes- dijo Andrejev a través del video comunicador sirviéndose una copa de champagne –debo felicitarte por eso- agrego.</p><p>-Teníamos un trato que estaba dispuesto a cumplir-</p><p>-supongo que has obtenido lo que has querido cierto? -</p><p>-buena parte de ello si, lo que quedaba dentro de esa base tenía que ser destruido tarde o temprano, solo que no dejo de pensar que fue una lástima, era un buen material, inclusive me da un poco de nostalgia-</p><p>-y ese tal agente resulto ser quien creías? -</p><p>-no…, sus habilidades son excelentes si, pero tal parece que el Doctor Clark se llevó el secreto a la tumba aquel día-</p><p>-que lastima, eso habría cambiado las reglas del juego y nos habría puesto en la cima del tablero-</p><p>-si es una lástima- dijo Syest de forma desairada intentando lucir lo más natural y convincente posible.</p><p>-¿Podría conocer a ese piloto?- le pregunto Andrejev</p><p>-Cuando usted guste-</p><p>-¿estás seguro que no intentara matarme? -</p><p>-Absolutamente seguro-</p><p>-tendremos una reunión pronto entonces- le dijo Andrejev antes de cortar la comunicación</p><p>Syest había decidido esconder los resultados, había cumplido con el trato, ayudo a crear una falsa rebelión, le garantizo el regreso de los Gundams en su perfección, había creado el Tharsis bajo los planos originales e inclusive le había hecho mejoras con la tecnología desarrollada actualmente, pero había algo que no estaba dispuesto a darle aun, el prototipo zero.</p><hr/><p>Antes y después de la llegada de Andrejev Ivanov al cuartel de las fuerzas preventivas de la tierra, la tenían vigilada en todo momento, era evidente que sabían la estrecha relación que guardaba con Lady Une razón por la cual Andrejev se había encargado de poner los ojos en contra de todo lo que la ex coronel de Oz representaba, Sally Poh no tuvo más remedio que cortar cualquier comunicación con los pilotos aunque Quatre pudo mantenerla al tanto, wufei, duo y los demás agentes habían logrado escapar pero Heero continuaba desaparecido.</p><p>Estaba decidida en convertirse en sus ojos y oídos dentro del cuartel de las fuerzas preventivas y como su principal objetivo se encontraba poder hablar con Zechs, desechando la idea de hablar con Lady Une, sería demasiado arriesgado.</p><p>Su siguiente objetivo seria recabar toda la información posible sobre esos nuevos Gundams supuestamente capturados por Andrejev y que ahora permanecían inmóviles dentro de las instalaciones.</p><p>¿era posible que existieran aún más o solo eran las intenciones de Andrejev Ivanov de crear pánico? - pensó</p><p>Tampoco le era muy difícil imaginar que ya estuvieran fabricándose.</p><hr/><p>El lugar donde se encontraba Zechs estaba en completa oscuridad, estaba seguro de que habían pasado días desde su captura, tampoco tenía forma de comunicarse con Une la cual sabia estaba en una celda continua a la suya.</p><p>Recordo a Heero mirarlo cuando bajo de ese Gundam, en la batalla le había dejado en claro que no estaba fingiendo y al verlo reconoció de inmediato en lo que se había convertido, su mirada estaba completamente vacía. Necesitaba advertirles de algún modo, pero la base de las fuerzas preventivas era todo ojo y oídos para Andrejev, debía intentar escapar por su cuenta, ¿qué posibilidades tenía?</p><p>Odiaba tener que estar ahí sin poder hacer nada, tal parece que todo dependía de Noin y los pilotos Gundam… nuevamente.</p><hr/><p>Al mismo tiempo en la tierra Quatre, Duo, Trowa y Wufei ya trabajan juntos trazando un mapa con toda la información que le había proporcionado Eliot Diederich Drei a Relena y no era de extrañarse que toda ella pareciera verídica. Noin y Hilde tenían la misión desde el espacio de verificar la salida de ciertos cargamentos y todos eran correctos, cada origen y destino con la pérdida del material.</p><p>-tal parece que la familia Drei está diciendo la verdad- dijo Duo</p><p>-sí, pero entonces estamos más lejos de encontrar respuestas- dijo Quatre</p><p>- ¿quién es realmente el enemigo? - pregunto Trowa</p><p>-sabemos que Andrejev siempre ha buscado que la fabricación de armamento sea una necesidad en el mundo- esta vez Wufei fue quien hablo</p><p>-también está el hecho del paradero de Heero, donde se supone que esta? – dijo Duo</p><p>Wufei puso en pantalla la grabación de la nave de Noin de la batalla del Tallgeese contra el Tarsis, era toda la información que poseían de aquel día.</p><p>-realmente espero equivocarme, pero podría apostar que el piloto de ese Gundam era Heero- dijo Wufei</p><p>-es imposible, inclusive para el- dijo Duo -esa velocidad es inhumana, tiene que ser un Mobile doll.</p><p>Wufei miro a Quatre, sabía que él pensaba lo mismo.</p><p>-además como sería posible que Heero aceptara ser parte de esto? - pregunto aun incrédulo Duo</p><p>-el sistema es un ente peligroso, te consume desde dentro, te hace ser parte de él por lo que es posible que este bajo el control del sistema Zero-</p><p>Duo estiro los brazos, descansando su postura e intentando digerir la situación.</p><p>-bueno si eso es cierto, estamos jodidamente perdidos-</p><p>-lo sé, me he enfrentado con él muchas más veces que cualquier de ustedes y ese estilo de pelea es completamente suyo- dijo Wufei</p><p>Todos miraron con detenimiento la imagen en pantalla, sabiendo la realidad a la que se estaban enfrentando.</p><p>-bien, entonces, debemos rescatarlo…- dijo Trowa</p><p>Todos estaban de acuerdo</p><p>-y si estamos en lo correcto tenemos una pista de su paradero- dijo Quatre mostrando en pantalla cada una de las coordenadas en que el material se había perdido, y la frecuencia con que ocurría.</p><hr/><p>En la residencia Winner, Relena miraba las noticias, todas eran desalentadoras y ella solo se mantenía al margen de la situación, detestaba no poder hacer nada, cada que pensaba en el paradero de Heero sentía un vuelco en el estómago, miraba su cena intacta, ni si quiera tenía apetito, recordó la voz de Heero, “te hará bien…” le había dicho en aquella ocasión entregándole una bebida, se daba cuenta que el realmente se preocupaba por ella, sonrió ligeramente y comenzó a comer.</p><p>Basta de esto Relena Peacecraft, no eres una niña pequeña no puedes refugiarte en él por siempre, debes ser fuerte y ayudarle donde sea que se encuentre- se recrimino a si misma</p><p>Su cena fue interrumpida cuando Quatre entro en la habitación.</p><p>-buenas noches, señorita Relena, le están atendiendo correctamente? -</p><p>-no debes tomarte tantas molestias-</p><p>-es imposible, recuerda? es la misión que me ha encomendado-</p><p>Relena sonrió al recordar las palabras de Heero.</p><p>-han podido verificar la información? – quiso saber Relena</p><p>-totalmente, debo decir que Eliot Diederich dice la verdad-</p><p>Relena sintió un ligero alivio</p><p>-pero entonces…-</p><p>-lamento tener que arruinarle la cena de esta manera-</p><p>Relena se sobre salto</p><p>-creemos que tienen a Heero trabajando para ellos-</p><p>-¿que dices? -</p><p>-el sistema zero… deben estarlo utilizando, no existe otra explicación, nuestro objetivo será traerlo de vuelta a toda costa y detesto pedirle esto, no quisiera involucrarla ni mucho menos ponerla en peligro pero… necesitamos de su ayuda-</p><hr/><p>En ese instante Heero se encontraba mirando hacia el espacio, la tierra era un pequeño punto azul desde donde se encontraban y el rostro de Odin Lowe se reflejó sobre el cristal, se giró esperando ver a alguien dentro de la habitación pero estaba completamente vacía, su mente le jugaba sucio, le recordaba constantemente que no había sido solo un sueño si no un recuerdo, un recuerdo que ni el mismo sabía que había sido borrado hacía ya muchísimo tiempo, ¿Por qué se llamaba igual que aquel hombre?, ¿Qué relación tenia con el?, ¿deseaba saberlo?, eran preguntas que se hacia constantemente.</p><p>Le era imposible poner sus pensamientos en calma, sabía que solo el sistema zero le daba tranquilidad que buscaba por lo que entro nuevamente al simulador del sistema que Syest tenía como instrumento de práctica.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Capítulo 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los siguientes días mantuvieron a la tierra y al espacio en fricción, se escuchaban comentarios por todos los medios sobre el juicio de Lady Une y Zechs Merquise, así como también de la próxima reunión que la ESUN llevaría acabo con todas las naciones del mundo para definir el futuro oscuro de Lady Une, Zechs y la legalización del armamento tanto en la tierra como en el espacio.</p><p>Diederich se había mantenido en comunicación con Relena asegurándole que la vida de su hermano no correría riesgo, pero no podría librarlo de la prisión.</p><p>Relena deseaba con todo su ser que el plan tuviera éxito, todos estaban moviendo los tensos hilos del mundo ante una posible guerra, pero esta vez serian ellos quienes planearían el campo de batalla.</p><p>Quatre había viajado al reino Zanch junto a Relena, su misión sería el poder formar parte de la ESUN, no como miembro del consejo si no como representante del reino Zanch volviendo nuevamente a su apellido Peacecraft, reclamando el desarme y el pacifismo que su padre Marticus Rex  había iniciado. Su nombre volvió a tener relevancia en los medios y la opinión del mundo se había dividido en dos.</p><hr/><p>Dentro de la base Heero estaba sumergido dentro de una cabina de agua helada. Syest le había dicho que su cuerpo se adaptaba con rapidez al medio que fuese y era verdad, ademas que podía aguantar la respiración por mucho mas tiempo sin problema alguno.</p><p>Cuando abrió los ojos le pareció de nueva cuenta ver el rostro de Odin Lowe frente a el, pero esta vez era ese hombre, Adam Rawler.</p><p>-Increíble eres igual que el- le pareció escuchar decir</p><p>Heero salió de la cabina y lo miro</p><p>-¿que quieres?- dijo</p><p>-Nada en realidad solo estaba aburrido-</p><p>Heero seco su cabello mientras lo veía husmear entre las cosas</p><p>-¿dime, en realidad no recuerdas nada?- le pregunto Adam sin dejar de mirar lo que sea que había llamado su atención.</p><p>-No-</p><p>- ¿y no sientes curiosidad? -</p><p>Heero no sabía que pensar de él, pero era evidente que no podía tener la lengua amarrada.</p><p>- ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme? –</p><p>-… solo ha existido un hombre con las mismas cualidades que las tuyas-</p><p>Por alguna razón que el no comprendía apareció nuevamente el rostro de Odin lowe en su mente</p><p>-bueno solo pasaba a despedirme, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado- le dijo Adam</p><p>Heero estuvo a punto de detenerlo, pero su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando Demian entro a la habitación</p><p>-es hora- dijo dirigiéndose a Adam</p><hr/><p>Llegado el día de la reunión de la ESUN, todos quedaron sorprendidos al mirar llegar a Relena Peacecraft como soberana del reino Zanch, quien volvía a convocar al desarme destacando el esfuerzo y las pérdidas irreparables que había cobrado la guerra hasta por fin alcanzar la paz. Varias voces comenzaron a hablar inconformes y decididos a buscar tener armamento con el cual defenderse del enemigo puesto que aún prevalecía la incertidumbre de que aquella base que Andreje había destruido no había sido utilizada para la fabricación de esos Gundams.</p><p>-SI el enemigo se preparaba para un ataque, la fuerza preventiva tenía en su poder tres de ellos- dijo el director de la ESUN Diederich Drei -si llegase el momento podríamos utilizarlos para contrarrestar el ataque del enemigo-</p><p>-debemos fijar nuestros objetivos en encontrar aquella base y destruirla- Había dicho Relena</p><p>El silencio se hizo presente muchos aún se encontraban indecisos, exigían fabricar armamento que les permita hacer frente a esos Gundams la fuerza preventiva podría no ser suficiente y no podían permitirse un ataque sin poder dar respuesta.</p><p>En cuanto a la situación de Lady Une y Zechs Merquise acordaron que el juicio debía llevarse acabo hasta tener todas las evidencias posibles, era bien sabido que la fuerza preventiva había tomado medidas especiales para obtener respuestas, pero como era de esperarse no habían conseguido lo que buscaban.</p><p>Relena sintió una presión en el pecho al no poder librarlos del dolor por el que seguramente estaban pasando.</p><p>Cuando la reunión termino los resultados no fueron tan favorables muchos decidieron que lo mejor era hacer frente a la amenaza. Pero la decisión se tomaría por votación en una semana y con ello tal vez el plan fracasaría.</p><p>-Señorita Dar… Peacecraft, discúlpeme- le dijo uno de los asistentes -quisiera poder platicar unos momentos con usted-</p><p>Relena acepto la invitación y ambos caminaron dentro de los jardines de la propiedad</p><p>-Aunque mi opinión en la mesa fue contraria a la de usted, debo ser sincero, acepto lo que propone, no pretendo darle a Andrejev mi voto, conozco bien a ese hombre y no confío en ninguna palabra que sale de su boca, se bien que se vería beneficiado si el mundo comienza a fabricar armamento-</p><p>Relena se sintió aliviada, esto era lo que necesitaban</p><hr/><p>La investigación de las cargas perdidas de Gundanium había arrojado que el desprendimiento de material era automatizado por un virus, por lo que hacía más probable que no existieran más involucrados en la compañía de Eliot Diederich, alguien lo había colocado ahí esperando que jamás fuese descubierto.  Gracias a esto y a las habilidades informáticas de Trowa se rebeló la programación con que el material se perdería y pudieron ser capaces de trazar un plan.</p><p>La misión de Duo era viajar a la colonia L2 e infiltrarse en las fuerzas preventivas espaciales, reconocía que Trowa era mucho mejor que el para este papel, pero les dijo que había sido descubierto por uno de los pilotos, Duo había aceptado la misión dejando a Towa y a Wufei encargados de llevar una de las cargas de Gundanium que sabían tendría un “accidente” en el camino.</p><p>Dentro de las fuerzas preventivas espaciales muchos agentes eran traidores aún más que en la tierra, por lo que debía ser extremadamente cuidadoso.</p><p>Esta situación le hizo darse cuenta de que tan pronto termino la guerra se había retirado de hacer este tipo de trabajo y volver a hacerlo no podía negar que le era divertido.</p><p>Noin y Hilde también se encontraban en la Colonia L2, donde Andrejev había terminado de dar una conferencia con el único objetivo de crear pánico entre los colonos objetivo que sin lugar a dudas había cumplido, poco importaba el nombre que le diera a sus medidas de prevención, todos hablaban de una inminente guerra y comenzaron a pedir que Diederich Drei fuera destituido del cargo, termino su discurso diciendo que se dirigiría a la primer colonia de marte para anunciar todas esas medidas de prevención.</p><p>-Duo- dijo Hilde al teléfono</p><p>-Lo siento no se quien sea ese agradable sujeto-</p><p>-deja de bromear- le recrimino Hilde</p><p>-¿qué ha sucedido? -</p><p>-Andrejev ira a Mars 1, debes intentar unirte a su grupo-</p><p>-entendido-</p><p>-Duo- esta vez hablo Noin</p><p>-si ves a Heero no intentes hacerlo recordar solo…-</p><p>-lo se lo se- le interrumpió Duo -tengo un plan no fallara-</p><hr/><p>- ¿cuál será nuestra próxima misión? - pregunto Davad a Syest mientras lo miraba practicar dentro del simulador</p><p>- ¿acabar con esos expilotos? – pregunto de nuevo</p><p>-sería interesante si deciden venir a hacernos frente, pero no preocupante ya te lo he dicho-</p><p>-has mejorado bastante-</p><p>-No lo suficiente-</p><p>El simulador comenzó a ser mas agresivo por lo que termino perdiendo y arrojando el dispositivo de su cabeza.</p><p>-maldita sea! – grito Syest furioso</p><p>-Sabes bien lo que sucede, se que te has dado cuenta de que no esta en su cabeza, está en su sangre… conoces bien sus orígenes, no es como cualquiera de nosotros, es imposible que puedas alcanzar su nivel-</p><p>Syest arrojo un golpe fuerte contra la pared y esta se unido como si el metal fuese una masa de arcilla.</p><p>-soy incluso mejor que él- respondió antes de retirarse</p><p>En ese momento el dispositivo en la muñeca de Davad le advirtió la llegada de una nave.</p><p>-tranquilízate quieres, tendremos visitas pronto-</p><hr/><p>Siete mobile suits Taurus custodiarían la nave de andrejev y Duo goleo a uno de los pilotos para tomar su lugar.</p><p>-lo siento compañero no serás parte de este elenco- le dijo justo después de dejarlo inconsciente.</p><p>Wufei y Trowa iban dentro del cargamento de Gundanium, no podían comunicarse con Duo por lo que esperaban que las coordenadas que tenían fuesen suficientes, con la ayuda de Quatre y los cuerpos de Maganac habían escondido dos mobile suits tipo virgo dentro del cargamento. Sabían el tiempo exacto en que la carga se desprendería así que simplemente se dedicaron a esperar el momento.</p><p>-Por lo visto no has olvidado como utilizarlo- le dijo Wufei desde el comunicador del mobile suit, refiriéndose a la batalla que tuvo con aquel piloto y de la que había logrado salir con vida.</p><p>-era demasiado joven la primera vez que subí a un mobile suit y crecí con el toda mi vida, supongo lo hice una parte de mi-</p><p>-si supongo que es como andar en bicicleta-</p><p>Trowa sonrió, wufei no solía hablar demasiado, sin duda había cambiado para bien, él era el único que había aceptado unirse a las fuerzas preventivas como trabajo de tiempo completo, era algo que en verdad le agradecía, la guerra les había dejado grandes enseñanzas y la confianza era una de ellas.</p><p>-esta por suceder- le dijo Trowa una vez confirmo los tiempos que necesitarían para salir al mismo tiempo que la carga.</p><p>Todo ocurrió de acuerdo con lo esperado la carga se desprendió bajo las mismas coordenadas y la siguieron hasta divisar el objetivo de esta en el radar.</p><p>-debemos mantenernos invisibles- dijo Wufei -mantén al mínimo la operación del mobile suit-</p><p>-de acuerdo-</p><p>En un par de horas más confirmaron sus sospechas cuando el radar marcaba al equipo de Andrejev seguir las mismas coordenadas que la carga perdida.</p><hr/><p>Heero no sentía la necesidad de recordar, en realidad era como si sus emociones se hubiesen ido, cada vez que el sistema zero entraba en su cabeza otra parte de el se desprendía pero el fantasma de aquel hombre jamas se iba, era como si lo persiguiera a todas partes y solo el sistema Zero lo podía alejar de el pero el simulador había llegado a un punto en el que colapsaba, como si su objetivo fuera jamás dejarlo ganar.</p><p>De frente al Tallgees, recordó la conversación que había tenido con Syest, esta unidad tenia el sistema original del zero, pensó que tal vez había encontrado la respuesta, subió a la cabina y encendió el Gundam.</p><p>Las alarmas de la base comenzaron a sonar</p><p>-¿qué demonios? - grito Syest</p><p>-¿intrusos? - pregunto Davad</p><p>-Hay actividad en el hangar del Tallgees- se escuchó una voz decir por el altavoz</p><p>-parece que tu espécimen necesita dar un paseo- le djo Davad de manera burlona</p><p>-¿qué demonios haces?, ¿Por qué no utilizas el sistema de entrenamiento?- grito Syest a Heero desde el puerto de mando de la base</p><p>El rostro de Heero apareció en la pantalla.</p><p>-tu sistema es defectuoso-</p><p>-¿defectuoso dices? -</p><p>-está incompleto…-</p><p>La comunicación se corto</p><p>El Sistema Zero del Tallgees comenzó a encender, los ojos se iluminaron y todos miraron expectantes.</p><p>- ¿crees que sea peligroso? – pregunto Davad</p><p>-no ira a ningún lado… -dijo Syest -pero podría volverse loco, mantengámonos al margen y ten preparado el sistema de defensa-</p><p>Dentro de Gundam el sistema Zero comenzó la simulación y al igual que en el sistema de practica los combates fueron subiendo de nivel hasta alcanzar el punto en el que el sistema colapsaba, pero esta vez no ocurrió, su mente se sincronizo por completo al sistema y cuando elimino al último oponente sintió como si tuviera con el otra parte que le había sido arrebatada, acompañado por un fuerte dolor en la cabeza que le intentaba nublar los sentidos.</p><p>-esta sensación de nuevo- pensó</p><p>El sistema volvió a iniciar, esta vez lo había llevado a un campo abierto y de frente a él como su oponente estaba el wing zero.</p><p>-el wing zero…- no sabía cómo, pero reconoció ese gundam</p><p>La pelea se elevo a otro nivel, sin la ayuda de los mobile dolls, era una batalla uno contra uno y el sistema había tomado su capacidad de respuesta e iba aprendiendo de el y superándolo tras cada batalla, ¿como se suponía que podría ganar?</p><p>La batalla continuo y Heero la estaba perdiendo, el daño recibido era de mas del 70 por ciento y en ocasiones solo podía defenderse o escapar.</p><p>-tú no me vas a vencer- le dijo</p><p>Sus ojos, sus manos, sus pies todos sus movimientos debían ser tan rápidos como le fuese posible o le daría la oportunidad de atacarle.</p><p>El wing zero había podido golpearlo de frente, y toda la unidad se sobre calento subiendo el daño recibido al noventa por ciento, aunque se tratase de solo una simulación podía sentir arder los controles del Gundam, esta era la realidad para cada uno de sus sentidos.</p><p>-¡no vas a matarme!- grito</p><p>Un extraño sentimiento lo invadió, no reconocía lo que sentía, pero era miedo, miedo a la muerte, miedo de no poder regresar, miedo de no volver a verla.</p><p>Fue en un segundo que todo paso, Heero pudo estabilizar el objetivo y disparar contra el Wing Zero, un golpe a tan corta distancia que le había dado la victoria, escucho un largo zumbido dentro se su cabeza y la sangre comenzó a correrle por la nariz seguido de un fuerte dolor en el pecho que lo doblego en el asiento.</p><p>La anti-defensa del propio sistema zero se había activado</p><p>-no puede ser…- dijo Davad</p><p>-está intentando…- dijo Demian</p><p>-va a matarlo sáquenlo de ahí- grito Syest</p><p>Heero se retiró el casco y abrió la cabina del gundam, desplomándose al vacío en un desesperado intento por escapar del sistema Zero.</p><p>Estaba seguro de que pudo sentir su pulso detenerse y con ello el dulce aroma que siempre recordaba.</p><p>-Relena-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heero despertó con una sensación de calidez sobre su mano derecha, abrió sus ojos esperando verla, pero no estaba ahí, más sin embargo podía recordar a la perfección su respiración y el aroma de su perfume.</p><p>Recordó cada momento desde su captura, sus recuerdos volvían a estar ahí, lo recordaba todo, absolutamente… todo. Sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, intento tocarse la frente y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que estaba atado de pies y manos.</p><p>-despertaste al fin- era la voz de Syest -lamentamos el maltrato solo queremos tener la seguridad de que seas tu-</p><p>- ¿recuerdas tu nombre? -</p><p>-Odin- mintió</p><p>- ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas? -</p><p>-entre al sistema zero del Tallgeese pero también colapso, no recuerdo mas-</p><p>-bien desátenlo- ordeno Syest</p><p>Cuando Heero lo vio entrar hacia donde el estaba no demostró reacción alguna. Pero lo reconoció de inmediato, no como líder de las fuerzas preventivas, ni como enemigo de esta rebelión… si no como el asesino que era Andrejev Ivanov.</p><hr/><p>Duo había podido llegar a la base y dentro todos hablaban sobre el Tallgeese moverse solo para intentar destruir la cabina del piloto</p><p>-increíble prácticamente el Gundam cobro vida- había dicho uno de los mecánicos frente al Tallgeese</p><p>-es imposible eso no puede suceder- le respondió otro</p><p>A Duo también le pareció poco probable y podía apostar que sus alucinaciones tenían que ver con la iluminación del lugar, toda la base estaba iluminada por luces rojas, eso sin duda enloquecería a cualquiera.</p><p>Le resulto algo extraño que hubiese mantenido al Tallgeese en este lugar, para el mundo entero ese Gundam descansaba junto a los otros en la base preventiva de la tierra.</p><p>En la primera oportunidad que tuvo se las ingenió para separarse del grupo y seguir a Andrejev dentro de la base siempre manteniendo el casco puesto para no ser reconocido por los demás agentes que seguro esperarían ver a su amigo el cual había dejado inconsciente en la colonia L2.</p><p>Vigilante de sus pasos vio a Andrejev salir con dos sujetos de una habitación.</p><p>-¿ha colisiono el sistema Zero en todas las ocasiones? - lo escucho decir sorprendido</p><p>-se que con un poco mas de tiempo podríamos descubrir la razón- dijo Syest.</p><p>A Duo le pareció un hombre muy extraño, facciones finas, tez blanca fantasmal, cabello largo platinado y creyó también ver que sus ojos eran rojos, aunque de eso no estaba seguro, todo en ese lugar era de color rojo.</p><p>-continua con tu investigación- le pidió Andrejev</p><p>Cuando los vio alejarse los suficiente se acerco hasta aquella habitación y pudo ver a Heero dentro, era la oportunidad perfecta para llevar acabo su plan y preparo la carga del sedante.</p><p>-Muy bien amigo es hora de los dulces sueños-</p><p>-will, responde! - un agente le llamaba por el auricular del traje.</p><p>-wil!!- insistió</p><p>Duo lo maldijo en su mente al verlo acercarse hasta el, en ese instante recordó que había olvidado deshabilitar el maldito localizador en su traje y este lo había delatado.</p><p>- ¿porque no respondes?, debemos prepararnos, han descubierto dos mobile suits de combate rondando la zona-</p><p>Duo inmediatamente pensó en Trowa y Wufei</p><p>-mierda-</p><hr/><p>Wufei y Trowa fueron detectados cuando intentaban moverse más cerca de la base y una nave salió de ella.</p><p>-nos han detectado- le aseguro Trowa a Wufei</p><p>-escapemos o será más complicado para Duo- dijo Wufei</p><p>-si deciden darnos caza con un Gundam no creo que exista un lugar seguro a donde nos pueda llevar estos Virgo-</p><p>Antes de que pudieran trazar un plan de la nave salieron a su encuentro tres mobile suits Taurus.</p><p>-tal parece que no tendremos opción- dijo Wufei</p><hr/><p>Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar dentro del puerto de mando donde Andrejev, Syest y Davad se encontraban, alertando la presencia de dos mobile suits desconocidos.</p><p>-comandante, han destruido dos mobile suits, solicitamos refuerzos- dijo uno de los agentes a Andrejev desde una de las pantallas</p><p>Demian no pudo evitar pensar que esta podría ser la continuación de aquel combate.</p><p>-yo me hare cargo- dijo</p><p>-no- lo detuvo Andrejev -quiero verlo pelear a él-</p><p>Syest sabia perfectamente a quien se refería</p><hr/><p>Duo siguió a su compañero, pero no perdió la oportunidad de dejarlo inconsciente en el camino con un buen golpe, tenía una misión que cumplir y no pensaba abandonarla. Con tanto alboroto tal vez esto podría serle de ayuda.</p><p>-sabes anteriormente era conocido como el dios de la muerte, ahora por lo visto me dedico a poner a dormir a la gente, soy como un dios del sueño o algo parecido…- le dijo riendo para si mismo, arrastrando al agente y ocultándolo del camino detrás de varias cajas.</p><p>-se que terminaras por agradecérmelo, las cosas allá afuera se pondrán feas- continúo hablando como si el agente estuviera escuchando</p><p>Cuando regreso hasta donde Heero se encontraba miro a Syest caminar hacia la habitacion.</p><p>-no puede ser, dejen de arruinar mis planes maldita sea- pensó Duo</p><hr/><p>Desde aquel breve momento en que sus recuerdos habían regresado, Heero había intentado reconstruir los eventos del tiempo perdido, desconocía casi por completo la situación de Wufei y Duo, le resulto evidente que habían sido emboscados junto con Lady Une. Zechs sin duda había ido a su rescate, se dio cuenta también que el hermano de Relena se había enfrentado a él sabiendo que la balanza estaba en su contra.</p><p>-intento detenerme de destruir la base- dijo para si mismo al recordar el primer disparo del Tallgeese</p><p>Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando miro a Syest entrar a su habitacion</p><p>-tenemos intrusos, ¿crees poder acabar con ellos? -</p><p>Heero pensó un momento lo que esto significaba, sin duda lo mejor seria seguir con el juego de la amnesia hasta obtener toda la información que necesitaba y además aun tenía que deshacerse de lo que sea que ese sujeto le había implantado en la cabeza para provocarle dolor.</p><p>-lo hare-</p><hr/><p> Heero no tuvo mas remedio que obedecer y subir al Tallgeese, Duo aun con el casco puesto iba detrás de él junto con Andrejev, Syest, Davad y Demian.</p><p>-que demonios esperas para unirte a la batalla? - se dirigió Andrejev a Duo</p><p>Duo solo respondió con un saludo militar y se dirigió al mobile suit Taurus en el que había llegado, pensando al mismo tiempo en como poder ayudar a sus amigos ante esta situación.</p><hr/><p>La victoria contra aquellos tres mobile suits no les había costado demasiado tiempo</p><p>-intentemos escapar ahora, con suerte no tendrán otro Gundam- dijo Trowa</p><p>Pero justo en ese momento el radar comenzó a advertirles la llegada de dos enemigos</p><p>-la velocidad… uno de ellos es un Gundam sin duda- dijo Wufei</p><p>-tal parece que no tuvimos tan buena suerte-</p><p>Para su sorpresa el mobile suit enemigo solicitó establecer comunicación</p><p>-huyan maldita sea!- grito duo tan pronto aceptaron la comunicación</p><p>Trowa y Wufei lo entendieron en seguida, el plan había fracaso y ahora Heero les daba caza.</p><p>El Tallgeese era mucho más rápido que el mobile suit Taurus de Duo y paso a su costado como un relámpago para comenzar a abrir fuego contra ellos, pero Trowa y Wufei lograron esquivar cada uno de sus ataques.</p><p>-si logramos entrar dentro de esa gran masa de basura espacial podríamos burlar el radar del Tallgeese- sugirió Wufei</p><p>-pienso lo mismo- le dijo Trowa</p><p>Duo contemplo la escena desde detrás, el Tallgeese era muchísimo más rápido que él no podría si quiera intentar detenerlo.</p><p>-Detente Heero no lo hagas- grito duo a la vez que golpeaba el tablero</p><p>En un momento en que sabia que el Tallgeese estaría muy cerca de ellos y no podría fallar mas su ataque, Heero detuvo súbitamente el Gundam hasta apagarlo por completo.</p><p>-Se ha detenido- lo escucho decir en el canal en el que sabia todos estaban escuchando</p><p>-¿cómo es posible?- pregunto Syest</p><p>Duo reconoció la voz de ese sujeto de piel de fantasma.</p><p>-esta dañado- le repitió heero</p><p>-¿queeeee? No se atrevan a dejarlos con vida!!- grito furioso Andrejev</p><p>No comprendiendo del todo la situación del Tallgeese, Duo paso frente a el continuando con su papel de darle caza al enemigo.</p><p>-no te preocupes yo me encargare de ellos!!- le dijo a Heero mediante el comunicador</p><p>No pudo verle el rostro, pero reconoció su voz, no podía estar equivocado con todo lo que hablaba era imposible de olvidar, más sin embargo no pudo hacer nada mas que verlo marcharse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Capítulo 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de aquellos eventos, el plazo que la ESUN se había fijado para llevar acabo la reunión que definiría el rumbo del mundo daría inicio ese día, momento en que cada una de las naciones votarían por la legalización o no de la fabricación de armamento, así como también les permitiría desarrollar tecnología de guerra como lo eran los mobile suits Gundam.</p><p>Relena esperaba haber hecho lo suficiente, gracias a la localización de esa base, había tirado todas sus cartas a la mesa y la idea de que Andrejev Ivanov estaba ocultando información comenzaba a ganar mas peso sobre quienes desconfiaron de el desde un principio, pero lamentablemente sabia que el dinero siempre era un factor importante para muchos.</p><p>Para ese entonces Duo, Trowa y Wufei ya se encontraban en Bruselas junto con Quatre a la espera de la decisión de la ESUN.</p><p>-¿creen que puedan cambiar de opinion?- pregunto Duo</p><p>-es posible- dijo Quatre -aunque tengamos ahora las evidencias de nuestro lado la guerra siempre es un buen negocio para muchos-</p><p>En ese instante las noticias rebelaron los resultados de la votación, por mayoría habían aceptado no legalizar la fabricación de armamento y todos sabían lo que esto significa, el mundo entero confiaba más en Relena Peacecraft que en Andrejev Ivanov</p><hr/><p>Andrejev estaba furioso había recibido la noticia en Mars 1. Él solo no financiaba el desarrollo de los Gundams, había quienes lo apoyaban monetariamente en secreto, pero en vista de las recientes noticias, sus descuidos y la intervención de Relena Peacraft para señalarlo a él, había ocasionado que retiraran todo el apoyo y le pidieran desistir de su objetivo, lo que prácticamente lo dejo solo.</p><p>-¿como ha sido posible?- se preguntaba mientras abría y cerraba el reloj de bolsillo que siempre traía consigo.</p><p>-Esa maldita chiquilla-</p><p>Andrejev era un hombre que jamas se rendía en sus propósitos y había decidido llevar esto hasta sus ultimas consecuencias, se propuso entonces a actuar en la forma mas violenta y sanguinaria  hasta alcanzar sus objetivos.</p><hr/><p>Dentro de la base donde se encontraba Heero, había podido encontrar aquello que Syest había implantado dentro de su cuerpo, lo había localizado en el lado izquierdo de su cuello, era algo demasiado pequeño, pero con el poder de provocarle tanto dolor como nunca lo había sentido.</p><p>Lo retiro de una manera que podría resultar salvaje para cualquiera, pero no estaba dispuesto a darle oportunidad de volver a utilizarlo.</p><p>Ese sujeto le resultaba todo un misterio ¿Por qué había estado tan interesado en él desde un principio?</p><p>Ahora estaba casi seguro de que lo había conocido hacia tal vez más de 15 años, su rostro destacaba del resto con ese cabello gris y ojos rojos como la sangre. Alguna vez se cruzo con el dentro de la fortaleza Bulge junto a Andrejev, en ese tiempo Heero solo era un niño y desconocía muchas cosas que sucedían a su alrededor y lo importante que podría ser para Andrejev Ivanov al punto de asesinar a sus padres Seis y Aoi Clark.</p><p>Aun tenia muchas preguntas que resolver, aunque sus recuerdos habían regresado, anteriores a esos eventos no había mucho que recordar, el poco tiempo que vivió junto a Odin Lowe jamas le rebelo su pasado, solo le había confirmado el fallecimiento de sus padres y jamas le hablo sobre su condición física, aunque en ciertas ocaciones…</p><p>Salto a su mente el recuerdo de Adam en el momento en que le había dicho que su padre era Odin Lowe y fue en ese instante que lo recordó a él, recordaba a Adam, había estado junto a el y a Odin en varias misiones y también recordaba que entre Odin y el parecía haber una amistad, aunque Odin Lowe jamás fue del tipo de personas que hacía amigos, le fue siempre evidente que era un hombre que no confiaba en nadie.</p><p>Si Odin Lowe era su padre biológico ahora todo parecía tener mayor sentido, cuando Adam le dijo que solo había existido un hombre como el debía tratarse de Odin motivo por el cual también Syest decidió darle ese nombre, sutilmente burlándose de él, era evidente que se había convertido en su espécimen de laboratorio, conocía bien las cualidades que poseía su cuerpo incluso mas de lo que se conocía a si mismo, siempre lo veía intentar dominar el sistema zero sin éxito y estaba empeñado en saber si Heero podía hacerlo al 100%.</p><p>Aun sabiendo que el sistema zero había borrado todos sus recuerdos no tuvo miedo en exponerlo a este de nuevo, seguramente pensó que su memoria, en ningún caso y bajo ninguna circunstancia podría regresar y Heero podía haber asegurado lo mismo, después de todo ya había ocurrido. La primera vez a los 6 años el mismo día en que Odin Lowe lo rescato de la recién inaugurada fortaleza Bulge, todos los recuerdos anteriores a eso habían quedado borrados, había sido casi como volver a nacer, la siguiente ocasión sucedió justo antes de iniciar la operación meteoro, como un sistema de entrenamiento para eliminar sus emociones… sin éxito… recordó el momento exacto en que había descubierto que el sistema zero no había borrado toda emoción dentro de él, justo el momento en que la había salvado a ella, aun sentía preocupación y miedo de que alguien inocente muriera por su culpa, desobedeciendo totalmente las ordenes que tenia de matar a todo aquel que lo descubriera, sus emociones seguían siendo parte de el, Relena lo había hecho darse cuenta.</p><p>¿Qué sucedió en esta ocasión? ¿Por qué pudo vencerle y recuperar sus recuerdos?, recordó el momento exacto de la batalla contra el Wing Zero en que sintió el miedo invadirle, el miedo de perderla para siempre, la había recordado sin darse cuenta había comenzar a pensar en ella y deseaba volver a verla, ella lo había traído de vuelta… de nueva cuenta.</p><p>Después de eso el sistema había intentado matarlo, odiaba cualquier sentimiento humano y al nivel en que se encontraba el sistema dentro de su cabeza debió ser similar al virus dentro de un ordenador, lo que provocó que por fin pudiera vencerle.</p><p>Recordó las palabras de Odin Lowe que lo marcaron para siempre</p><p>“La mejor forma de vivir es guiándote por tus emociones”, esas palabras ahora adquirían un significado más profundo, la respuesta para vencer al sistema zero era esa, el significado de vivir también lo era, si no deseaba perder lo que el era jamas debía olvidar esas palabras.</p><p>Había terminado de curar su herida y de ocultarla bajo la ropa mientras sus pensamientos volaban, justo el tiempo necesario antes de ser interrumpido en el proceso.</p><p>La puerta se había abierto y el rostro pálido de Syest apareció frente a el.</p><hr/><p>Al día siguiente de aquella tensa reunión en la ESUN, Diederich Drei había decidido que lo mejor era no destituir a Andrejev del cargo de comandante de las fuerzas preventivas, aun después de las pruebas obtenidas por los pilotos, la identificación de esa base clandestina había dejado en evidencia  que Andrejev contaba con poderosos aliados asechando en las sombras y ademas de agentes tanto en la tierra como en el espacio que lo apoyaban, creían en sus historias o simplemente habían decidido unirse a el por venganza hacia las fuerzas preventiva que aun veían en ella a Oz, teniendo a Lady Une como comandante.</p><p>Diederich Drei le había pedido tiempo a Relena para continuar investigando puesto que si lo apresaban en estos momentos también aquellos autoproclamados la fuerza preventiva zero terminarían su trabajo, además que aun necesitaban pruebas suficientes para liberar a la comandante Une y a su hermano.</p><p>Relena supo entonces que no podría hacer mas y que ahora dependerían del pasar de los dias, por lo que Quatre y ella ya se encontraban de vuelta en el reino Zank.</p><p>El pueblo de Zank era ya solo un fantasma y el castillo de los peacecraft Inmediatamente después de que la guerra se había convertido en un orfanato que era ahora el hogar y la escuela de muchos niños que habían podido librar a la muerte, pero no el infortunio.</p><p>Relena siempre procuraba visitar el lugar con frecuencia y muchos de aquellos niños habían llegado a tenerle afecto y a confiar en ella.</p><p>Camino entre los jardines mirándolos jugar con un pequeño gato, estaba contenta por que las cosas marcharan bien pero aun estaba muy preocupada por Heero.</p><p>Relena se sentó a descansar sobre aquella banca en la que alguna vez se habían sentado juntos, no dejando de pensar en lo que Duo les habia dicho.</p><p>Él había podido verlo y les aseguro que obedecía las ordenes que le daban por voluntad propia, ¿era posible? ¿había olvidado todo entonces? ¿La había olvidado? Sintió una presión sobre el pecho pensando en lo que esto podría significar, sabia que Andrejev Ivanov no desistiría, todos esperaban un contra ataque que lo hiciera ver a él como el héroe de la historia y lo equivocado que todos estaban y si Heero continuaba baja el mando de Andrejev para ese entonces sabia que tarde o temprano se tendrían que enfrentar a él.</p><p>Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un pequeño gato salto a su regazo.</p><p>-parece que le agrada señorita Relena- le dijo una pequeña niña de cinco años. Su nombre era Marlen y Relena la había visto crecer desde que era un bebe.</p><p>-también me agrada, ¿cuál es su nombre? - le pregunto mientras acariciaba al pequeño felino.</p><p>-todavía no tiene un nombre- le respondio</p><p>-sugiéranos uno- le pidió otro de los niños que se habían acercado a ella</p><p>-Se que mi abuela solía tener un gato llamado Sam, ¿les gusta ese nombre? -</p><p>Dentro del castillo el ruido de los niños atrajo su atención, aplaudían y gritaban Sir Sam Peacecraft Segundo por alguna razón. Quatre no pudo evitar sonreír se sentía un poco relajado en esos momentos, para seguridad de Relena había vuelto a pedir la ayuda de las fuerzas maganac y ellos sin dudarlo habían aceptado.</p><p>Después de aquella votación en que mas de la mitad del mundo la había apoyado, sabía que de existir una forma de volver a repetir la historia seria por su asesinato y lamentablemente Relena se había convertido en un blanco fácil, ahora que no era parte de la ESUN y las fuerzas preventivas seguían a mando de Andrejev, le habían brindado casi un nulo apoyo a su seguridad, pero Quatre pensaba que era mejora así después de todo las fuerzas preventivas no eran confiables en estos momentos.</p><hr/><p>Pasaron 7 dias de absoluta incertidumbre, pero Andrejev Ivanov tenia las cosas claras, asesinaría a Relena Peacecraft y recuperaría a los Gundams bajo el nombre de los falsos aliados de Une, permitiéndole ver al mundo la importancia de la creación de los Mobile Suits Gundam.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Capítulo 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Para este ultimo acto Andrejev ya solo tenia un as bajo la manga, el ultimo Gundam estaba casi listo en la tercer y ultima base que poseía, la base zero 3. Después de que aquellos dos mobile suits habían logrado escapar, la base Zero 2 tuvo que ser abandonada, ademas que desde ese momento supo que lo tenían en la mira y debía actuar rápido.</p><p>-esta listo- le había dicho Syest en la pantalla de su ordenador -estamos en espera de sus ordenes-</p><p>Andrejev rio con malicia, disfrutando del momento que se avecinaba.</p><hr/><p>Mientras tanto en la tierra Duo, Trowa, Wufei y Noin sabían que llegado el momento Andrejev y esos misteriosos pilotos intentaría recuperar a los Gundam por lo que se mantenían atentos a todo movimiento sobre los cielos de la base preventiva desde la residencia Winner en Bruselas.</p><p>-al menos creo que podemos estar seguros de que no utilizaran el Tallgeese para recuperarlos-  dijo Duo</p><p>-seria demasiado evidente si lo hicieran- dijo Wufei</p><p>-pero si atacan con otro Gundam creo que seremos nosotros quienes los terminaremos robando- dijo Trowa</p><p>Permanecieron en silencio pensando en los distintos escenarios que podrían presentarse, sabían que existía la posibilidad de que Heero apareciera bajo las ordenes de Andrejev y suficiente problema era enfrentarse a el, ¿como les seria posible detenerlo con el menor daño posible? Habiendo fallado los tres esa misión, habían perdido la oportunidad de evitarse este momento.</p><p>-siempre me ha parecido que la tierra tiene mejor vista- dijo Duo mirando la luna y rompiendo el tormentoso silencio por el que sabia que Trowa y Wufei también estaban pasando.</p><p>-¿porque no vives en la tierra?- le pregunto Trowa</p><p>-No lo se…, ya sabes lo que dicen no hay hogar como el hogar…-</p><p>Noin rio al escucharlo</p><p>-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- le dijo</p><p>-¿Dónde están viviendo ahora?- quizo saber Duo</p><p>-la mayor parte del tiempo en Mars 1 pero es demasiado silencioso, como todo el espacio, creo que jamas me podré acostumbrar a eso-</p><hr/><p>Aquella mañana Relena despertó con la sensación de que algo malo estaba por suceder, salió a la amplia terraza del castillo mirando hacia el mar, los cielos estaban despejados y el sol ya iluminaba todos los campos a su alrededor.</p><p>Si existía un ataque tenían un plan preparado, bajo el nivel subterráneo del castillo existía un túnel lo suficientemente largo para llevar a todos los residentes a un lugar seguro, además las fuerzas maganac ya permanecían ocultas en los alrededores del reino. Pero aun así esta situación no dejaba de hacerla sentir insegura y es que en realidad no estaba preocupada por ella si no por Heero.</p><p>El sonido de alguien tocando a su puerta la hizo volver a entrar a su habitacion.</p><p>-señorita Relena!- le dijo Hilde tan pronto ella abrió la puerta y aquel gato ahora llamado Sam aprovecho a colarse rápidamente entre sus pies.</p><p>Hilde había llegado al reino Zank hacia apenas unos dias y parecía haber corrido un maratón desde la playa en ese momento.</p><p>-perdón- le dijo intentando recuperar el aliento -acabo de recibir una llamada de Duo-</p><p>Relena sintió en ese momento que había dejado de respirar ante lo que estaba por decirle.</p><hr/><p>Diez mobile suits aparecieron sobre el cielo de Bruselas, Wufei, Trowa, Duo y Lucrecia Noin los interceptaron en el aire, usando cuatro mobile suits tipo Virgo, pero seis de aquellos diez habían logrado seguir adelante y para ese momento el combate ya se había extendió dentro de las fuerzas preventivas contra aquellos agentes que eran aliados a Andrejev y que buscaban defender al enemigo.</p><p>-no podemos dejar que lleguen a ellos- grito duo dentro de aquel caos en que otros agentes también hacían frente contra los traidores.</p><p>-antes que eso suceda tendríamos que buscar la manera de destruirlos- dijo Wufei</p><p>Trowa había perseguido a uno de los mobile suits hasta las pistas de aterrizaje de la base.</p><p>Por la forma de pelear se dio cuenta que su oponente debía ser aquel piloto.</p><p>-tenemos un combate pendiente- dijo Trowa seguro de haberlo reconocido</p><p>-no me he equivocado, sabia que nos volveríamos a enfrentar algún día- le respondió Demian</p><hr/><p>En otro lugar dentro del combate Noin recibió la señal de alguien intentando comunicarse con ella.</p><p>El rostro de Sally apareció en su pantalla</p><p>-Noin!, sabia que este momento no tardaría en llegar-</p><p>-donde te encuentras?!- pregunto Noin</p><p>-Sector H5 dentro de un mobile suit Leo junto a otro grupo de agentes haciendo frente-</p><p>-y Zechs?- pregunto Noin dispuesta a tomar la oportunidad de sacarlo de ahí, sabia bien que  cualquiera que fuese el resultado no podría liberarle de sus actos en el pasado-</p><p>El rostro de Zech Marquice apareció en su pantalla.</p><p>-justo detrás de ti- le dijo a la vez que la defendía de un ataque</p><p>-Me tome la libertad de buscar toda la ayuda posible- le dijo Sally sonriendo</p><p>-gracias Sally-</p><p>-Heero, ¿es verdad que esta con ellos?- pregunto Sally</p><p>-lo es y podría estar ahora dentro de cualquiera de estos mobile suits-</p><p>Sally supo en ese momento que las cosas serian mucho mas complicadas.</p><hr/><p>Al otro extremo Duo peleaba contra otro mobile suit y a la vez intentaba defenderse de los demás ataques.</p><p>-malditos montoneros- grito duo</p><p>-Maxwell!- escucho la voz de Wufei gritarle</p><p>-que sucede?!- pregunto temiendo que pudiera tratarse de Heero.</p><p>-dos sujetos acaban de lograr entrar a la base-</p><hr/><p>Mientras tanto la batalla entre Trowa y Demian continuaba, ambos eran muy hábiles, entre ataque y defensa se detuvieron un momento analizando sus próximos movimientos.</p><p>-si logro vencerte deberas decirme tu nombre- le dijo Demian al tiempo que disparaba contra el.</p><p>-en ese caso tu tendrías que decirme el tuyo- le respondió Trowa</p><p>-puedo dártelo ahora no estoy seguro de dejarte con vida- le dijo Demian sonriendo</p><hr/><p>El ruido del arma a sus espaldas detuvo los pasos de aquellos dos hombres cuyo casco les cubría el rostro.</p><p>-no se atrevan a dar un paso mas- les ordeno Noin</p><p>Ambos sujetos se giraron hacia ella, Lucrecia Noin y Zechs Merquise se mantenía apuntando contra ellos, ambos al igual que Wufei habían alcanzado a verlos.</p><p>-pero que sorpresa encontrarnos de nuevo conde relámpago- había dicho Syest</p><p>-nada que deba alegrarte- le contesto Zechs</p><p>-retírense el casco! - les ordeno Noin</p><p>Ambos así lo hicieron, Noin se sintió tranquila de ver que ninguno de ellos se trataba de Heero pero esto debió ser la causa de su distracción, Syest había tomado esa ligera oportunidad para lanzarle el casco a ella y Davad había intentado disparar contra Zechs pero este lo había herido en el hombro y una pierna primero.</p><p>Zechs y Noin intentaron detener al igual a Syest pero fallaron en cada disparo.</p><hr/><p>Para ese entonces la batalla entre Trowa y Demian estaba por llegar a su fin, ambos habían recibido un daño considerable, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a ser derrotado. Fue en un breve instante en que Demian perdió el objetivo por aquellas únicas habilidades que poseía Trowa de mover al mobile suit como el guante de su mano lo que ocasiono que pudiera acertar un tiro directo contra él, dañándolo severamente y deteniéndolo por completo.</p><p>-Mi nombre es Trowa Barton piloteaba el Gundam Heavyarms- le dijo Trowa al acercarse hasta lo que quedaba de el</p><p>- ¿entonces era cierto?, ¿todos los pilotos de los Gundam eran solo unos niños? -</p><p>- ¿qué es lo que buscabas con todo esto? - le pregunto Trowa ignorando su pregunta</p><p>-… venganza- le confesó Demian</p><p>Un estruendo cimbro el lugar hasta los cimientos atrayendo la atención de todos.</p><p>-¿qué ha sido eso? - pregunto Duo</p><p>El combate se detuvo de pronto todos miraron una fuerte luz salir del suelo justo en el lugar en que se encontraban los Gundams, Syest había destruido con el cañón del Tharsis la gruesa puerta del hangar subterráneo y había utilizado el sistema Zero para operar el otro Gundam como si fuese un mobile doll, ambos Gundams salieron de ahí con una velocidad feroz, no permitiéndoles si quiera poder apuntarles. Lo único que pudieron ver de ellos fue un as de luz roja que dejaban a su paso sobre el cielo.</p><p>La misión había vuelto a fallar.</p><hr/><p>-dame una razón por la que no debamos matarte ahora-</p><p>Había dicho Lady Une a Davad quien ya había sido liberada y se encontraba ahora con ellos, después de todo lo acontecido, los traidores habían sido sometidos y había quedado en claro que todo había sido un plan en contra de la comandante Une.</p><p>-háganlo, pero les advierto que ya nada podrán hacer Relena Peacecraft y el reino Zank están siendo atacados en este momento y no quedara nada de ellos- les dijo Davad sonriendo</p><hr/><p>Todas las ventanas del castillo vibraron al unísono.</p><p>La fuerza maganac habían comenzado a disparar a un ejercito de más de cien mobile suits, y aquellas desgarradoras detonaciones volvieron a escucharse sobre el pacífico reino Zank.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Capítulo 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Una gran agitación se vivía dentro del castillo asegurándose de que nadie se quedara atrás, su objetivo era llevarlos a todos al subterráneo donde podrían escapar de forma segura lejos del reino Zank, La tierra no dejaba de cimbrar y algunos niños habían comenzado a llorar por lo que Hilde intentaba tranquilizarlos.</p><p>Toda comunicación se había perdido una vez aparecieron los mobile suits en el cielo y Andrejev había tomado las medidas necesarias para que no pudieran pedir ayuda.</p><p>Por lo que en ese momento desconocían si el enemigo había sido capaz de recuperar a los Gundams.</p><p>-señorita Relena debo salir a apoyarlos- le dijo Quatre, al escuchar que las detonaciones eran cada vez mas cerca de ellos.</p><p>-entiendo no te preocupes por nosotros estaremos bien-</p><p>-quería pedirle algo más, sé que no me sentiré seguro si no lo hago-</p><p>Quatre le tomo la mano y le entrego una pistola, Relena se sorprendió, realmente no quería ni pensar en la idea de tener que utilizarla.</p><p>- resista por favor, no dude en usarla, recuérdelo usted es muy importante para todos-</p><p>Relena asintió con la cabeza, sabía bien que en esto estaba en juego algo más que su vida.</p><p>-buscare a Heero allá afuera se lo prometo- le dijo Quatre antes de retirarse.</p><p>Sintió una presión sobre el pecho de tan solo escuchar su nombre y pensar que podría ser él quien llegara a intentar matarla, si eso sucedía no estaba segura de poder si quiera tocar el arma, ni si quiera podía llegar a pensarlo.</p><hr/><p>-no esperaba menos- había dicho sonriente Andrejev dentro uno de los mobile suits Taurus.</p><p>-sabia bien que la arena de las fuerzas maganac intentaría metérseme en el ojo, pero estaba preparado para esto se bien los nexos que tienen con el heredero de los Winner-</p><p>-está confirmado- había escuchado decir a un agente -Syest se ha apoderado de los Gundams-</p><p>Fueron excelentes noticias para Andrejev todas las piezas estaban alineadas de acuerdo con el plan.</p><p>-estamos listos para la operación, esperamos sus órdenes- había continuado diciendo el agente.</p><p>-hagámoslo ahora- dijo Andrejev sonriente</p><hr/><p>El sol ya estaba a punto de ocultarse cuando Quatre salió del castillo listo para unirse al combate, seguía intentando establecer comunicación con los demás mientras ajustaba el cinturón del mobile suit a su cuerpo, pero seguía sin obtener respuesta, de pronto la alarma de las fuerzas Maganac comenzó a sonar con estruendo, sabia lo que esto significaba, un Gundam había aparecido.</p><p>-amo Quatre- escucho a Rasid llamarle por el comunicador que llevaba en el oido.</p><p>-lo se…no debemos permitir que se acerque por ningún motivo-</p><hr/><p>Dentro del castillo, la primera fase del plan de escape había concluido, todos los residentes estaban a salvo en el subterráneo y se disponían a seguir adelante cuando los llantos de dos niños llamaron la atención de Relena.</p><p>-que sucede? - pregunto Relena</p><p>-No…ha vuelto…. señorita Relena- dijo uno entre sollozos</p><p>-le prometimos no delatarla- dijo otro entre lagrimas</p><p>Relena miro a su alrededor, Marlen la niña que había adoptado a ese pequeño gato y que siempre estaba con ellos no se veía en ninguna parte</p><p>-regreso por sam ¿cierto? - les pregunto reconociendo de quien debía tratarse</p><p>Los niños asintieron</p><p>-iré por ellos se bien dónde deben estar- les dijo recordando que había visto al gato escabullirse dentro de su habitacion esa mañana.</p><p>-No! Espere señorita Relena- grito Hilde al ver que Relena volvía a subir</p><hr/><p>Un nuevo Gundam de alas oscuras y portando un enorme cañón había aparecido sobre el mar del reino Zank, todos los esfuerzos del ejercito maganac se centraban en dañarlo, pero ninguna arma era tan fuerte para hacerle si quiera un rasguño.</p><p>-ni si quiera se toma la molestia en dispararnos! – era la voz de Abdul la que Quatre escuchaba.</p><p>El joven Winner observaba los movimientos del enemigo y se dio cuenta que un grupo de 5 mobile suits intentaban tomar esta oportunidad para llegar hasta el castillo</p><p>-es un señuelo! estamos cayendo en su trampa- los alerto Quatre para en seguida comenzar a perseguirlos.</p><hr/><p>-se terminó el juego- dijo Heero dentro de aquel Gundam llamado Odin que se mantenía inerte de frente al reino Zank, deslizo simultáneamente con ambas manos las palancas a sus costados acelerando a gran velocidad el Gundam, lo que agito el mar a su paso.</p><p>Todos quedaron asombrados por la velocidad con que se movía ese nuevo Gundam y no pudieron hacer mas que verle pasar sobre de ellos siguiendo a aquel grupo de mobile suits.</p><hr/><p>Relena había llegado hasta su habitacion, la noche ya había caído y todo el castillo estaba en completa oscuridad, iluminado únicamente en ocasiones por el fuego de aquellas constantes detonaciones.</p><p>-Marlen!- dijo su nombre tan pronto entro a su habitación, pero la respuesta que obtuvo fue la de un suave maullido dentro de su armario.</p><p>Cuando abrió las puertas del armario la pequeña niña estaba aterrada abrazando a su gato.</p><p>-tranquila, ven conmigo-</p><p>-tengo mucho miedo-</p><p>-todo estará bien te lo prometo- Relena le dio la mano y ella la sostuvo con fuerza, la vio palidecer al fijar su vista a lo que sea estuviese detrás de ella.</p><p>-hazle caso chiquilla, lárgate no querrás ver esto- había dicho la voz de un hombre a su espalda mientras la apuntaba con un pistola.</p><p>Relena sintió su corazón dar un salto pensando en como tomar el arma que llevaba oculta en la ropa, pero no tuvo tiempo si quiera para reaccionar lo siguiente que escucho fue un fuerte golpe y algo cayendo sobre el suelo.</p><p> Hilde había noqueado a aquel agente con una de las piezas de arte que adornaban su habitación.</p><p>-espero que no sea muy costoso- le dijo Hilde bromeando</p><p>-nada podría valer tanto, gracias, Hilde-</p><p>-debemos regresar con mucho cuidado, seguro que mas de ellos han podido lograr entrar al castillo-</p><hr/><p>Quatre había también logrado llegar al castillo en persecución de quienes habían logrado infiltrarse únicamente para asegurarse de asesinar a Relena.</p><p>El castillo permanecía en completo silencio, supo entonces que ya debían estar todos huyendo, no había forma de que pudieran encontrarlos, pero por alguna razón esto no lo hacia sentir tranquilo</p><p>-amo Quatre- Rasid volvió a comunicarse con el</p><p>- ¿qué ha sucedido? - le pregunto en voz baja en voz baja</p><p>-Se a movido el Gundam, lo ha hecho tan rápido que no hemos podido detenerle-</p><p>No tuvo necesidad de preguntarle hacia donde se había dirigido, era evidente que también seguía los planes de aquellos sujetos, temía que la peor de las posibilidades estuviera a punto de suceder.</p><hr/><p>ocultas tras un muro Hilde tenía el arma lista para disparar, desde donde se encontraban, podía ver a dos hombres en el nivel inferior a ellas, piso al cual tenían que descender para lograr llegar al pasadizo que las llevaría al subterráneo.</p><p>-Relena Peacecraft!- habían escuchado gritar a Andrejev, golpeando y destruyendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso</p><p>-¿cómo han podido escapar? - había dicho uno de los agentes</p><p>-voy a volar todo este maldito lugar hasta los cimientos, no pueden estar lejos! – grito Andrejev furioso</p><p>Los vieron alejarse y tomaron la oportunidad para bajar, pero justo en el ultimo escalón, el gato salto de los brazos de su ama, rosando una mesa con su cuerpo lo que ocasionó que restos de un jarrón que Andrejev acababa de destruir cayeran contra el piso y llamaran la atención de los agentes.</p><hr/><p>Quatre escucho sorprendido tres disparos consecutivos y tan rápido como pudo corrió hacia ellos.</p><p>-corran ahora! –</p><p>Reconoció la voz de Hilde y supo entonces el porqué de aquella corazonada.</p><hr/><p>Oculta detrás de uno de los enormes pilares, Hilde se mantenía disparando contra los agentes mientras Relena y la pequeña Marlen lograban seguir adelante, por lo que aquellos sujetos habían decidido llevar esto al siguiente nivel, lanzando una granada contra ella.</p><p>Sus oídos le silbaban, el pilar la había protegido de la explosión, pero el humo se había extendido por todo el lugar imposibilitándole la vista</p><p>Aquella explosión también las tumbo a ambas contra el suelo, pero estaban ilesas. Ocultas tras los restos de una puerta Relena pudo ver la silueta de un hombre acercándose, dándose cuenta de que la exponía a un grave riesgo si permanencia con ella.</p><p>Debía ocultarla ya no había forma de poder llevarla a salvo al refugio. Entraron sigilosamente a uno de los dormitorios y la oculto bajo la cama, comenzando a cubrirla con las sábanas, asegurándose lo mejor posible que no la vieran aun si llegaran a poner su vista sobre ella, llevando su dedo a sus labios le hizo saber que debía guardar silencio. La pequeña asintió ocultándose en seguida con la manta.</p><p>Relena se dispuso a salir de esa habitacion, el camino estaba despejado por lo que pudo ser capas de entrar a un gran salon que en algún momento fue el lugar de juegos de su hermano lo que lo volvió el lugar perfecto para encontrar su propio escondite.</p><p>Relena escucho los pasos de alguien acercarse y se deslizo sigilosamente entre los viejos juguetes y demás objetos que con el paso del tiempo habían llegado a ese lugar.</p><p>Miro a Andrejev entrar solo al salon y detenerse justo en frente del gran ventanal, supo entonces que ese era el momento perfecto para acabar con todo. Decidida entonces a ser ella quien lo sorprendiera a él esta vez.</p><p>Andrejev había escuchado sus pasos y mantuvo su vista hacia el cielo, se sorprendió de ver su rostro reflejado sobre el cristal, así como el arma con la que lo apuntaba.</p><p>Subió las manos en señal de rendición</p><p>- ¿sabe utilizarla? - le pregunto al girarse hacia ella</p><p>- ¿no está esto en contra de sus principios Relena Peacecraft? -</p><p>Andrejev miro el cuadro sujeto a la pared de detrás de Relena, en el estaba inmortalizado el rostro de Sabrina Peacecraft sosteniendo en sus brazos a un bebe recién nacida quien años mas tarde seria la madre de Relena</p><p>- tal parece que usted es mas a fin a Katerina Peacecraft...-</p><p>Relena sintió el frio metal de un arma contra su espalda y miro dibujarse en el rostro de Andrejev una sonrisa, gracias a aquel ventanal podía también ver claramente el reflejo de quien estaba detrás de ella sintió que el alma se le desprendía del cuerpo, había vuelto a ver su rostro nuevamente…</p><p>-Heero- logro decir su nombre de algún modo</p><p>-justo en el momento correcto- había dicho Andrejev apostando que la situación volvía a estar bajo su control.</p><p>Relena sintió latir a su corazón con fuerza y sus manos comenzaron a temblarle</p><p>-pero espera… debo ser yo quien mate a esta chiquilla insolente- dijo Andrejev levantando su arma contra Relena</p><p>Se sintió totalmente perdida en ese momento, había fracasado iba a morir esa noche en el mismo lugar en que habían fallecido sus padres.</p><p>El disparo le hizo cerrar los ojos y sintió que su corazón se le había salido del pecho, tan pronto volvió a abrirlos miro aquella escena en estado de shock, Heero estaba de frente a ella y Andrejev estaba en el suelo bañado en su propia sangre. Todo había paso tan rápido que sin darse cuenta ella continuaba sosteniendo el arma con fuerza.</p><p>-no tuve elección- fue Heero el primero en romper el silencio, refiriéndose a su promesa de no volver a matar, lo que le hizo confirmar a Relena que lo recordaba todo.</p><p>Heero se giró hacia ella y Relena se sobre salto al sentir su mano tocar la suya para retirarle el arma.</p><p>-y jamas permitiría que te mancharas las manos de sangre- Le dijo soltando esa arma al suelo y tomando su mano para llevarla a algún lugar donde pudiera ponerla a salvo. Sabía bien que Syest no tardaría en llegar y tenía la misión de destruir hasta los cimientos el reino Zank.</p><p>-los dos debieron morir hace mucho tiempo- Dijo Andrejev con su último aliento, trayendo la atención de ambos y ensombreciendo el momento de su dulce reunión.</p><p>Heero se percató de que Andrejev llevaba con él un detonador disfrazado en su reloj de bolsillo y se disponía a lanzarlo sobre ellos.</p><p>Relena sintió la mano de Heero apretar la suya con más fuerza, atrayéndola hacia el para después caer ambos contra el suelo.</p><p>Todos los vidrios estallaron y la detonación se escuchó por todo el castillo.</p><p>Heero había puesto su mano detrás de su cabeza evitando que recibiera el golpe contra el piso por lo que cuando abrió sus ojos sus rostros estaban muy cerca uno del otro.</p><p>-¿estás bien? - le pregunto Heero</p><p>-Si...- dijo ella alarmada de que él hubiese recibido el impacto.</p><p>Uno de los muebles en la habitación había recibido la mayor parte de la explosión y gracias al traje espacial que llevaba puesto los daños recibidos no habían sido graves.</p><p>-estaré bien- le dijo al ver la cara de terror que tenía al momento en que se apartó de ella.</p><p>¡Heero, señorita Relena!</p><p>Habían escuchado la voz de Quatre llamarles. En seguida Quatre, Hilde y Marlen entraron a la habitación, alarmados por aquella explosión.</p><p>Ambos vieron a Heero ayudar a Relena a levantarse.</p><p>-que alivio- dijo Hilde</p><p>Relena estaba un tanto confundida de que ninguno se sorprendiera de ver a Heero pero no tuvieron mucho más tiempo para hablar las alarmas de los cuerpos Maganac volvieron a sonar alertando la llegada de un enemigo.</p><p>Desde aquella habitación se podía ver en el cielo una estela roja acercándose, Heero supo de inmediato de quien se trataba.</p><p>-debo darme prisa, vayan todos a un lugar seguro- les pidió Heero</p><p>- ¿han podido apoderarse de ellos? - pregunto Relena al ver lo que suponía se trataba de un Gundam.</p><p>-acabara con todo el lugar, deben irse- dijo Heero</p><p>Relena lo detuvo un momento apretando la mano de él que no había dejado de sostenerla, no quería verlo alejarse de ella de nuevo</p><p>-te protegeré- le dijo mirándola a los ojos justo antes de soltar su mano.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Capítulo 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Syest apareció en el reino Zank el fuego ya se había detenido, las fuerzas Maganac habían reducido el ejercito de Andrejev.</p><p>-Syest!- había escuchado la voz de un agente llamarle</p><p>- ¿qué ha sucedido? ¿Ya han podido asesinarla? -</p><p>-el comandante decidió hacerlo el mismo, pero han logrado escapar de algún modo y nos ha dado la orden de destruir todo el lugar con el cañón en su máxima potencia-</p><p>-eso será un gran estruendo, interesante de verse sobre la tierra ¿y donde demonios esta ese sujeto? -</p><p>El agente supo de inmediato a quien se refería</p><p>-también ha entrado al castillo con el comandante-</p><p>Su radar lo alerto sobre algo acercándose y confirmo que se trataba del Gundam de Heero.</p><p>-tal parece que he llegado justo a tiempo para la fiesta, ¿no es cierto Odin?- dijo Syest dispuesto a cumplir con la misión encomendada, comenzando a cargar el cañó del Gundam, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo de Heero fue la de un disparo en su contra.</p><p>-¿Qué demonios?!- le grito Syest desconcertado</p><p>-se acabo Syest, Andrejev está muerto! -</p><p>-¿y acaso crees que eso va a detenernos Odin?-</p><p>-No soy Odin – le dijo a la vez que volvía a dispararle</p><p>-¿Como? -</p><p>Syest había logrado esquivar su ataque, pero Heero había logrado acercársele demasiado.</p><p>-Sabes bien que ese no es mi nombre! - le grito Heero a la vez que lo atacaba con la espada de rayo obligando a su oponente a defenderse de igual manera con la espada del Tharsis.</p><p>Syest continuaba incrédulo a lo que estaba sucediendo, sus objetivos siempre habían sido muy distintos a los de Andrejev por lo que le importaba muy poco su muerte, desde un inicio siempre busco desarrollar el sistema zero a su máximo potencial, Davad, Syest y algunos otros más habían sido expuestos desde muy jóvenes a diversas pruebas entre ellas el sistema Zero con el objetivo de desarrollar soldados perfectos, por lo que no tenía ninguna otra misión en la vida que no fuera la guerra, el sistema Zero se había vuelto en su único refugio y deseaba poder dominarlo por completo, convirtiéndose en una obsesión para él. La emoción de enfrentarse a Heero lo invadió, había decidido tomar esta oportunidad para explotar al máximo el potencial del sistema Zero.</p><p>Syest sonrió</p><p>-Bien… entonces este será el examen final- le dijo a Heero a la vez que tomaba el mando del Marnier para atacarlo.</p><p>Heero se vio obligado a alejarse cuando el Marnier comenzó a atarcarlo.</p><p>-dime ¿como pretendes vencerme Heero?- le pregunto Syest mandando su voz por el comunicador del marnier.</p><p>Heero entendió perfectamente el mensaje, estaba utilizando aquel Gundam como si fuese un mobile doll</p><p>Syest comenzó a atacarlo con el Tharsis y el Marnier y ambos eran muy veloces, pero Heero podía notar que él no era lo suficientemente rápido para responder a sus ataques.</p><p>-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Syest al darse cuenta que Heero no estaba utilizando el sistema zero –¿acaso temes usarlo?!-</p><p>Syest había logrado golpearlo y el Odin se impacto sobre la tierra, Heero sabia que la respuesta a eso era si, temía volver a entrar al sistema zero.</p><p>-después de todo la ultima vez casi te mata- le dijo Syest buscando atormentarlo</p><p>-pero claro ahora entiendo fue porque lo venciste por eso intento matarte, anda entra al sistema seguro quiere volver a verte- dijo riendo a carcajadas.</p><p>Heero sabia que no había opción, no tendría oportunidad si no lo utilizaba. Tomo los controles nuevamente y le dio la orden al zero de entrar a la batalla.</p><p>-debes protegerla…- se dijo a si mismo -jamas lo olvides-</p><p>Cuando el Sistema Zero inicio, la batalla subió de nivel. Heero comenzó a atacarlo pudiendo a la vez defenderse del Marnier.</p><p>-no esperaba menos de ti- le dijo Syest a la vez que lo atacaban, podía notar que ahora estaban en niveles iguales.</p><p>La batalla en la tierra había cesado y todos miraban sorprendidos pelear a los Gundam. Para ese entonces Quatre ya había regresado con las fuerzas maganac.</p><p>-dos contra uno, ¿cómo podrá ganarle? - pregunto Abdul a Rasid</p><p>-de algún modo ese chico siempre se las ingenia para ganar- le respondió</p><p>-confiemos en el- dijo Quatre -si logran disparar ese cañón contra nosotros no habrá lugar al que podamos correr.</p><p>Heero subió al máximo la velocidad del Gundam, lo que lo había dejado sin posibilidades de respirar, Syest tuvo que hacer lo mismo, pero tuvo que detenerse al sentirse desvanecer, lo que le dio la oportunidad a Heero de disparar contra el y derribarlo contra el mar que estaba bajo sus pies.</p><p>Lo que le otorgo el momento perfecto para cargar el cañón del Odin al máximo y disparar contra el Marnier que permanecía inerte a sus espaldas.</p><p>Mientras se hundía dentro del mar Syest recupero el aliento. Detestaba las limitantes de su cuerpo. Seis Clark jamas había rebelado la identidad de aquel hombre cuyo tratamiento había sido exitoso y muchos lo habían dado muerto hasta que apareció su hijo dotado genéticamente por las habilidades del padre, aquel secreto que Seis Clark se había llevado a la tumba estaba dentro de el, el lo deseaba tener porque el debía ser el mejor.</p><p>-vamos Zero… dame tu poder…-</p><p>El Tharsis volvió a encender y como un relámpago salió de las profundidades del océano y en seguida el radar del Heero comenzó a sonar alertando la llegada de más enemigos, miraba con asombro lo que sucedía, Syest había comenzado a controlar a los mobile suits caídos en batalla bajo el sistema zero.</p><p>-los pilotos podrían seguir vivos…- pensó Heero dudando de atacar sin miramientos.</p><p>Todos aquellos mobile suits comenzaron a dispararle al mismo tiempo, Heero activo la defensa del Gundam y esquivo sus ataques de forma eficaz, realmente no eran un peligro significable, había decidido que lo mejor era atacarlos a la cabeza lo que los dañaba al grado de que Syest no pudiera controlarlos.</p><p>-dudas de atacar?!- le grito Syest a la vez que lo atacaba con el cañon del Tharsis llevándose con el disparo a mas de un mobile suit que controlaba.</p><p>Heero reconocido aquella sensación que sintió cuando se enfrentó al sistema zero dentro del Tallgeese, sentía que el Zero estaba intentando desestabilizarlo, poniendo imágenes en su cabeza en las que Syest disparaba contra el reino Zank y mataba a Relena tal como había sucedido aquella vez en el Epyon.</p><p>-No… no te dejare-</p><p>Reconocía que sabia perfectamente como alterarlo.</p><hr/><p>-intentemos ayudarlo- dijo Quatre a Rasid - el zero está intentando dominarlo-</p><p>Rasid lo miro con asombro, sorprendido de aquel don que Quatre poseía para percibir lo que sucedía mejor que cualquiera, aveces sentía que era algo sobrenatural.</p><p>-esta evitando disparar contra ellos, podemos ayudarlo si los dejamos inutilizables tal como él lo está haciendo- continúo diciendo Quatre.</p><p>Los disparos trajeron su atención, Heero se dio cuenta del plan de Quatre por lo que se concentro de nueva cuenta solo a derrotar a Syest.</p><p>-acabemos con esto entonces- dijo Syest comenzando de nuevo la carga del cañón del Tharsis al ver a Heero dirigirse a él.</p><p>La batalla había vuelto a comenzar y esta vez seria uno contra uno.</p><p>Ambos habían alcanzado el máximo nivel del sistema y la victoria volvió a depender plenamente de sus capacidades físicas.</p><p>La pelea se extendió y Syest volvió a sentir que su cuerpo colapsaría, lo que lo hizo volver a detenerse permitiéndole a Heero acertar un golpe con la espada de rayo que le atravesó el pecho, pero sabía que no lo había matado, el sistema zero esperaba un contra ataque.</p><p>-dime Heero….- le dijo Syest -realmente ha valido la pena ese poder?- le pregunto al ver que su derrota era inevitable.</p><p>-yo te preguntaría lo mismo…-</p><p>Sintio que el Tharsis lo rodeo con los brazos tomándolo por sorpresa.</p><p>-para mi lo ha valido todo… y si no puedo tenerlo permaneceré con el para siempre-</p><p>El auto detonador del Tharsis había comenzado a iniciar y el sistema Zero le advirtió a Heero del peligro inminente. Con Heero inmovilizado, Syest se hundió con él dentro del mar y una gigantesca ola se levanto sobre el reino Zank en el momento en que el auto detonador llego a cero.</p><p>la batalla por fin había terminado y la calma había vuelto acompañada con un aterrador silencio.</p><p>Quatre y las fuerzas Maganac miraban con asombro hacia el mar, los habían visto caer, pero no había rastro de ellos. Quatre estaba seguro de lo que debía haber sucedido, aquel Gundam al sentirse derrotado se había auto detonado llevándose a Heero con él.</p><p>-debe continuar dentro del mar…- dijo para si mismo Quatre. -aguanta Heero encontraremos alguna forma de llegar a ti-</p><hr/><p>Unas horas más tarde el sol estaba a punto de volver a marcar el inicio de un nuevo día y el movimiento dentro del castillo de los Peacecraft había vuelto. Tan pronto Relena había regresado Quatre le habían contado lo sucedido, lo habían visto caer al mar y no tenían rastro de él.</p><p>Al poco tiempo un estruendo sacudió la tierra y todos salieron a ver lo que sucedía, aquel Gundam al que Heero había subido ahora se encontraba parcialmente sumergido sobre el mar.</p><p>-Espere señorita Relena!- le grito Quatre al verla correr hacia el, temiendo que el sistema zero le haya vencido, conocía bien los riesgos y podría no haber vuelto a ser el mismo.</p><p>Era un largo camino hasta la playa, pero no le importaba nada en esos momentos, se quito los zapatos y corrió tanto como le fue posible.</p><p>Todo era oscuridad pero podía escuchar las olas del mar chocar contra la playa y sentír la arena bajo sus manos, ¿Cómo había llegado a este lugar?, se sentía perdido… ¿había muerto?, ¿Seguía siendo él?.</p><p>Pudo escuchar una voz a lo lejos que le llamaba pero no podía abrir los ojos.</p><p>-Heero!!-</p><p>Relena grito su nombre al verlo tendido sobre la arena, pudo sentir su corazón apretarse y lo agitada que estaba por el esfuerzo le impedía respirar con normalidad.</p><p>Al acercarse hasta el, noto que tenia una herida bastante profunda en uno de sus costados y aun tenia el casco puesto. con su corazón golpeándole el pecho, aterrada de pensar en el peor de los escenarios comenzó con mucho cuidado a retirárselo.</p><p>-Heero!-</p><p>Cuando Heero abrió sus ojos lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Relena, sus lagrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas, sintió la angustia al verla, no deseaba en ninguna circunstancia verla llorar, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que sus emociones continuaban siendo parte de él.</p><p>Relena sonrió al verlo con vida y consciente, pero aun continuaba sintiendo temor de descubrir que la hubiese olvidado.</p><p>La mano de Heero le toco el rostro y retiro las lagrimas de sus ojos dejando rastros de su propia sangre sobre su piel.</p><p>-Relena-</p><p>Sintió un alivio al escucharle decir su nombre, Relena tomo su mano y la sostuvo contra su rostro.</p><p>-perdóname…- le pidió el</p><p>- ¿perdonarte? - pregunto Relena confundida por sus palabras</p><p>Se sentía culpable, detestaba ser el causante de sus lagrimas y en esos momentos deseaba fervientemente verla sonreír.</p><p>Heero tomo su rostro y lo guió mas cerca al suyo con la intención de besarla.</p><p>Relena se sorprendió de sus intensiones, cerro sus ojos esperando sentir sus labios y finalmente sucedió. Un beso cálido y puro que termino encendiendo sus mejillas y arrancando una avergonzada sonrisa de sus labios.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Epílogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aquella mañana el cielo azul sobre Bruselas estaba radiante. Todo el consejo de la ESUN se había reunido dentro de un gran auditorio para llevar acabo el nombramiento de Relena Peacecraft como nueva líder de la ESUN, mientras todos aplaudían y la felicitaban por su nuevo cargo, Heero permanecía mirándola vigilante ante cualquier peligro.</p><p>Había distinguió a Zechs y Noin entre los presentes, sabía que no llevaba una excelente relación con Relena teniendo que haberse alejado de ella desde niños y aun después de que la guerra había terminado, pero reconoció que él se preocupaba mucho por ella y que siempre la cuidaría.</p><p>Cuidadosos de no ser reconocidos, los vio pasar frente a él y Zechs se detuvo un momento.</p><p>-no podrá estar en mejores manos- le dijo seguro de que Heero lo había escuchado.</p><p>Heero sonrió, pero no le respondió solo los miro a ambos alejarse.</p><p>Recordó aquel momento previo, todos estaban reunidos en la base de las fuerzas preventivas y Sally Poh era nombrada comandante, Lady Une por decisión propia se retiraba de las fuerzas preventivas, sabiendo que era lo mejor que podía hacer después de todo lo acontecido.</p><p>-ahora como líder de la ESUN, la señorita Relena necesitara de un buen guarda espaldas no lo crees?- le había dicho Sally</p><p>Heero no pensó necesario responder</p><p>-claro eso fue lo que pense- le dijo sonriendo -por eso he decidido dejar a tu cargo su completa seguridad, aceptas? -</p><p>-pienso que no tienes a nadie mejor que pueda hacerlo- le dijo aceptado quedarse</p><p> </p><p>Todos se estaban retirando, el evento había concluido y Heero la miro acercarse hasta el.</p><p>- ¿estarás protegiéndome entonces? - le pregunto Relena disfrutando de caminar junto a el rumbo a la salida del edificio</p><p>- ¿deseas a alguien más en mi lugar? -</p><p>Relena sonrió</p><p>-por supuesto que no- le respondió, dudo un momento de lo que iba a pedirle, pero finalmente se atrevió.</p><p>-prométeme algo Heero-</p><p>Relena paro sus pasos justo antes de bajar las escaleras, pero Heero continuó y se detuvo escalones abajo frente a ella</p><p>-te escucho-</p><p>-prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado-</p><p>Heero la miro un momento y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a bajar</p><p>-Te lo prometo-</p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>